The Snitch of Secrets
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: The war is over and Harry desperately wants to know his parents story. So he comes up with a plan to see their story for himself. He doesn't care how he does it, a spell, a potion, time travel! What he doesn't know is someone else already knows how he can
1. Show Me

People had told him countless times that he looked just like his father; same messy, black hair, same glasses, but of course he had his mothers eyes they would tell him. Yet Harry had never really seen his mother's eyes or his father's hair, except in one or two photographs that he treasured more than anything else he owned – including his firebolt. People had told him how Lily Evans had hated James Potter from the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express; Lily had been sat opposite her childhood friend, Snape.

"This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" He had said, reeling with excitement. Lily merely nodded in response. "You'd better be in Slytherin," Snape continued. Harry had seen the scene inside Snape's memory.

"Slytherin?" James commented, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked turning to the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, one Sirius Black.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," he replied sadly.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!" James responded.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword, '"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" Like my dad.'

Snape made a small, disparaging noise, causing James to face him once more.

"Got a problem with that?" James asked.

"No," Snape sneered, "if you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Retorted Sirius, causing James to roar with laughter.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." Lily said with a gentle flush in her cheeks and a face like thunder.

"Ooooooo…"

James and Sirius laughed and cheered as they left. James tried to trip Snape up as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed…

From that moment on Lily had seriously loathed James Potter. Harry had seen them argue in some of Snape's memories. Lupin and Sirius had told him that they had finally got together in seventh year, after James' ego had deflated somewhat. It was so frustrating for Harry to only have parts of the story. And as if that wasn't enough, there was no one who could fill in the gaps. They were all dead. Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Snape, Dumbledore. There was no one left, who really knew what had happened all those years ago. Harry had a thought, what if. What if there was a way… A way to see it all firsthand… to really know what had happened… a spell… no there was no spell that could show him the past. He frowned gently as he sat quietly on his bed; he knew the answer was just outside of his thoughts, he could almost feel it. What about a time turner? No that wouldn't work, he'd end up wasting his life in the past, growing older without really living. Surely there was a spell… or perhaps a way of temporarily impeding the aging process. That was it! He'd heard about a potion that could temporarily – albeit not for long – prevent the drinker from ageing. It was similar to the elixir he had encountered in first year except that it could only be used for so long and it certainly didn't stop death.

Harry searched through his different potions books looking for the right one. Once he found the book, he quickly began flicking through the pages until he came across "Zarenianti – How to STOP ageing!" He read the list of ingredients; most of the list could be found in his own store but one or two things would require a quick trip down to Slughorn's dungeons. Of course, old Slughorn wouldn't mind, Harry now in his seventh year at Hogwarts was definitely Slughorn's favourite pupil – something about being the saviour of the world. Harry shook his head at the thought.

He gathered his cloak and wand, leaving the seventh years' dormitory in search of potion supplies. The potion would take a month to brew, giving Harry plenty of time to get his hands on a time turner. Harry quickly made his way down the corridors. When he reached the dungeons he felt what felt like a cool arm attack his warm skin – he really didn't like the dungeons. Coming across Slughorn's classroom, he knocked briefly on the door.

"Just a second," Harry could hear from somewhere deep in the room.

The door opened and Slughorn's face lit up into a big grin, "dear boy, oh it's so good to see you. It's been a while. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me, perhaps?" Harry began, "with a potion…"

"Why of course I can. Not that you need it, my dear boy." Slughorn laughed merrily. "What potion is it you are trying to brew?"

"Zarenianti, professor." Harry said shortly.

Slughorn's face fell, "my dear boy, that's very advanced. And for what purpose might I ask?" He didn't want to say no to the boy but he felt he might have to.

"I was thinking about my mum and my dad. Everyone has told me things about them, everything they can, but it's always the same… how much I look like my dad but have my mum's eyes. They tell me that my mum hated my dad for most of their time at Hogwarts. I want to know their story, the story that got me here. I want to see it. I want to understand it, I want to understand them." Harry explained sadly, "The only option I can think of is going back in time and seeing it all for myself, but if I'm going to do that I need to temporarily pause my ageing. Do you see professor?"

"Harry, wouldn't it be better to use a charm? You could allow Professor Flitwick to enchant your dreams…"

"It wouldn't be real though would it?"

"I'm not sure. It's just that's a long time to live in the past, I'm not entirely sure it is possible. I think you'd be better speaking to Professor Flitwick."

"Professor, I came to you because I thought you would help me." Harry interjected.

"I wish I could, son. I really do. I just don't think it's possible."

Harry left Professor Slughorn's office feeling dejected. He wasn't really looking where he was walking, and ended up walking directly into Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, watch where you are walking!" she barked, although gently – he was without a doubt her favourite pupil, not that she had favourites. She looked at his face and saw a single tear on his cheek. "Oh, Harry, whatever is the matter?"

"I just asked Professor Slughorn to help me with something but he refused. He –" Harry couldn't continue.

"Harry tell me everything. Why did you need Slughorn's help?"

"I want to see my parents. I want to see their story – all of it. I'm fed up of people only telling me bits. I want to know everything. I don't want to just hear how much dad looked like me or –"

"Or that you have your mother's eyes," McGonagall finished for Harry.

"Exactly." Harry whispered.

"How did you intend to achieve this?" McGonagall asked.

"Time turner. But first I wanted to temporarily stop ageing so that I don't waste my whole life on it…"

"I see. It's rather ingenious, Potter. Although not necessary in the slightest." McGonagall smiled.

"What do you mean Professor? It is necessary, I need to know them."

"I know dear. I didn't mean that. I simply meant that Professor Dumbledore thought that one day when the war was over you would have this request, this desire shall we say. He came up with the most ridiculous albeit amazing idea I have ever heard. He took memories from everyone, including your parents. With the memories he created a sort of film, like you might watch at a muggle cinema."

"I can see them?" Harry asked slightly bewildered.

"Yes, of course you can. He told me to describe it like being in the pensive or Riddle's diary. You can hear, see, touch, even smell everything. You just can't change anything. It starts with your parents' childhoods and climaxes with their deaths."

"I see. Can I see it now?" Harry asked eagerly.

"If you wish. Follow me." McGonagall began walking briskly down the deserted corridor before leading Harry into what appeared to be an empty classroom. McGonagall reached into her pocket and pulled out a snitch. "Potter, you might not like everything you see. All you have to do is whisper the password." She said handing over the snitch, "Keep a hold of the snitch whatever you do. It's your only way home." She said before turning towards the door.

"But Professor, what is the password?" Harry called after her.

"I thought you'd have guessed, just ask it to show you." McGonagall smiled as she left Harry alone with the snitch.

Author's Note: Just making a few minor edits before carrying on writing book seven... IB x 


	2. Everyone Gets Scared

Harry stood in the centre of the empty classroom staring at the snitch in his hand, almost scared. Harry thought back to McGonagall's word, "Potter, you might not like everything you see." What if he saw… Harry shook his head. It was too late to think about that now.

"Show me," Harry whispered to the snitch, "show me my parents, show me Lily and James." If Harry had been in first year, if he hadn't won the war he would have felt very stupid talking to the snitch. Yet this was something Harry had done before, in the forest…

Some sort of weird fog began to flow out of the snitch. Harry stared at it, transfixed. The fog began to swirl around him until he couldn't even see the snitch in his outstretched arm.

Before the fog cleared he could hear voices. Two girls playing tag or some other game. "Tuney you're it!" Harry could hear a very young Lily call.

His vision began to clear; there directly in front of him was Lily Evans. She appeared to be about eight years old. "Tuney it's your turn to chase me!" She called happily to her sister.

Petunia laughed, "Oh Lily aren't you tired. I'm worn out. Could we not stop for some lemonade?"

"Lemonade? Yes lets. I love lemonade." Lily smiled up at her big sister, running over to her and grabbing Petunia's hand. Petunia didn't pull away or look at Lily resentfully. Instead, she merely smiled at her little sister. They walked back to the house, chatting away friendlily, completely unaware that they were being watched. Harry went to follow them but quickly the fog began to swirl again and he lost sight of little Lily Evans.

Harry could hear new voices. This time they were coming from some place distant. As his vision cleared Harry saw a child, a young boy sitting at the top of the stairs. He appeared to be deep in concentration. Harry quickly realised that the young black haired boy was eavesdropping.

"My dear what do you expect me to do?" Harry could hear a voice coming from somewhere down the stairs.

"Charlus, I expect you to put your family first!" A woman cried.

"Don't you see that is exactly what I am doing? I became an auror so that I could keep you and little James safe."

"Charlus, we won't be safe if you die!" The woman replied.

"Dorea, please be reasonable. I am not about to go and get myself killed." Charlus laughed humourlessly. "I am merely doing my job. The attacks on the muggleborns are increasing. If the ministry doesn't act soon, well I fear the worst will happen."

"But Charlus, you aren't the only person working for the ministry. Let someone else go for once."

"Dorea, don't be so selfish," Charlus scolded his wife, "You would rather someone else's husband, someone else's father died just so that you might keep me here with you?"

"No. No, of course not. I just wish you didn't have to go. I get awfully scared when you are away." Dorea said with a tinge of shame and regret in her voice.

"I know dear." Charlus replied lovingly, "Just remember there is strength in numbers. I am not alone."

"I know. I'm sorry Charlus. I don't mean to be so selfish. I know you are just trying to do what is right." Harry, although unable to see his grandmother, could imagine tears rolling down her face as she finished.

"You could never be selfish, Dorea. You just sometimes wish you were." Charlus mused.

Harry looked at the boy sat next to him on the step; he couldn't have been more than eight, perhaps nine. Harry saw his hair was as messy as his own. But the thing that really caught Harry's attention was the tears streaming down his face. His face was red and blotchy and completely soaked from tears.

Harry wanted to comfort his father but it was impossible – he couldn't interfere. The fog began to swirl around his feet, but unlike before it didn't completely cover him. He saw it all, as if a movie on fast forward. He found he hadn't moved, but Charlus had left for the ministry and Dorea had caught James on the stairs.

"How much did you hear James?" She asked gently.

"Everything," James replied, an apology in his voice.

Dorea laughed softly, "You shouldn't have been listening, Jamie. When you listen to adult conversations you always end up hearing something you'll later wish you hadn't." Harry got the impression that she had said this same sentence time and time again to her son. Dorea began to walk up the stairs towards her son, before sitting on the step just in front of him.

"I don't want daddy to die." James whispered.

Dorea began to play with her son's hair, "I know dear, neither do I." She seemed unsure of how to reassure her son. "Jimmy, your father is a very brave man. We must be brave to."

"What if I don't want to be brave, mummy?"

"Do you know what? Sometimes I don't want to be brave. Sometimes I get scared, and I imagine all the terrible things that could happen but then I remember that bravery isn't about not being scared. It's about standing up to your fear and saying I, Dorea Potter am bigger and stronger than fear… So many bad things could happen Jamie, but so many amazing things will definitely happen. We just have to believe that."

"I'm not as big as fear though mum, I'm only eight!" James sniffed.

"My dear boy! You are much bigger than fear. You are much bigger and stronger than me even. Maybe not as tall," she laughed, "but inside you are stronger and braver… maybe one day you will be even braver than your father."

"I don't think that's possible mum. Dad is the bravest person in the whole world." James giggled. The fog began to swirl again, and the sight of little eight year old James sat in the arms of his mother began to fade.

In the distance Harry heard a voice, "But even your dad gets scared sometimes, James."

* * *

><p>So another edit down. Before you know it the countdown will be done and we'll have a new chapter in book seven.<p> 


	3. It Is Real, Isn't It?

The next thing Harry saw was two girls who he recognised instantly, although they had somewhat grown since he had last seen them. Lily had a flower in her hand; the flower was opening and closing its petals. Harry had seen this scene before, he turned around and noticed a pair of eyes watching his mother; Snape.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," replied Lily, throwing the flower to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, staring at the flower, "How do you do it?" Harry could hear a longing in her voice; she wanted to understand, she wanted to do it herself.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Snape said as he jumped out from behind the bushes.

"What's obvious?" Lily asked.

"I know what you are." He said in a lowered tone, full of excitement.

"What do you mean?" Lily was confused.

"You're… you're a witch," whispered Snape.

Lily frowned, unimpressed and hurt by his words.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned, nose in air, and marched off towards her sister.

"No!" said Snape. Harry watched Lily for her reaction; he could watch her for forever. He could see disapproval in her expression.

In the next scene, Lily looked much the same. She hadn't really grown. She couldn't be any older than nine or maybe ten. She was lying on the roundabout in the park with Snape. The roundabout was turning without anyone pushing it. They lay there looking at the sky.

"Are you serious about Hogwarts?" She asked timidly, "You're not just making it up?"

"Lily, I wouldn't lie to you!" Snape replied. "Lil, do you want to go down to the river?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Sev." Lily said jumping up.

They began to walk side by side out of the park and down the road until the trees grew thicker and they came to a gentle glittering river. They sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Sev, will you tell me about Hogwarts again?"

Snape almost looked bored of telling her stories; he had told her everything – well almost everything – he knew. He began to tell her all about the moving staircases and the moving portraits. "… and the ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."

"But I have done magic outside of school!" Lily screeched, fearfully.

"We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," he nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

There was a slight pause; neither Lily nor Snape spoke. "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It's real for us," replied Snape, "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

James Potter was sat in his bedroom. He was supposed to be getting dressed for the party. Instead he was running through all the awesome pranks he had planned for the night, inside his head. He heard footsteps, and a knock on the door before it opened to reveal, Charlus Potter.

"James what are you doing sitting there doing nothing? You should be dressed already. This party is important son. By the way, although I do love your little practical jokes son, please keep them to a minimum tonight. I really can't afford for anything to go wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." James said obediently, "I am allowed to have some fun though?"

"Of course, Jimmy. Just nothing too big. Make sure you stay with Alice – do you hear me? I don't want you to leave her side." Charlus told his son.

"Why father?" James questioned.

"Because, some of our guests would do anything they can to hurt our family and Alice's for that matter. We are always stronger when we stand united. I need you to protect her, and she to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." James said, slightly affronted.

Charlus chuckled, "my dear boy, one day you will realise that no matter how strong you are or how powerful you might become, it is always good to know someone has your back. A friend is a very useful thing, indeed."

Charlus looked at his pocket watch, "anyway Jimmy boy. You need to be ready! Our guests will be arriving shortly and I want you dressed and downstairs to welcome them properly." Charlus ruffled his son's hair. Charlus' hair somewhat resembled his son's, except it was almost completely white.

Once his father had left the room, James stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a nice bottle green wizarding robe. He quickly dressed, before looking in the mirror at his reflection. He tried to flatten his hair, but nothing worked. He pulled on a pair of shoes and quickly left the room. Harry followed him into the hallway. James was walking quickly. When they reached the staircase that they had sat on, the night they had overheard James' parents, Harry was amazed by the hall beneath it. It was huge. There was a large white door directly in front of the staircase and the floor was made of marble. Harry saw several house elves putting in the finishing touches. James and Harry began their descent down the stairs as they heard a loud knock at the door. One of the house elves went to get the door, whilst the other two vanished with a slight 'pop'.

Harry didn't recognise the guests. He watched as the old house elf bowed before saying to them, "Please, Sir, Madam, make your way through to the sitting room." They handed over their cloaks to the elf, barely even acknowledging the poor elf.

James began to rush down the stairs to assist the elf – he looked like he was about to topple over under the immense weight of the cloaks. "Here, Mippy, please let me help."

"No, Master James, you mustn't. It is not befitting for a young wizard like yourself to carry cloaks." The old house elf replied gently.

James called out quietly, "Missy!"

"Yes Master James?" Missy, a slightly younger house elf appeared in front of him.

"Would you help Mippy with these cloaks, please?"

"Of course, Master. I would be much pleased to be of service to Master James." Missy said as she bowed before James.

"Thank you Missy. Thank you Mippy. You have all done a splendid job preparing for this party – make sure you say thank you to Milly for me as well."

"Yes Master," replied Missy and Mippy in unison.


	4. FREAK!

Lily was lying in her bed, her eyes watching the ceiling.

"Lily? Lily, are you still awake?" She heard her bedroom door creak open gently.

"Tuney? What is it?" Lily whispered.

"I'm scared. I had a bad dream. Can I stay with you?" Petunia asked her younger sister.

"Of course you can, Tuney." Petunia got into bed besides Lily. "What was your dream about?"

"Dementors. I heard you and that horrid boy talking about them. They sound so scary." Petunia shook slightly with fear.

"Tuney, I'll look after you. I'll never let them hurt you."

"How can you stop them? You're only nine!" Petunia whispered.

"Well there is a spell. It conjures something special – a patronus. The patronus is a ghost like animal that protects you and everyone with you from the dementors."

"You promise you'll protect me?"

"Always," Lily replied dozily. Harry could see fog beginning to swirl at his feet. It was so strange to see his mother and Aunt getting along like… well like sisters.

Harry could see Lily running, clutching something in her left hand. "Sev! Sev! I got it! I got my letter! Just like you promised! I got it!"

Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched his mother jump up and down excitedly as she told her best friend all about her letter.

"That's great Lily. We're going to Hogwarts. I hope we are both in Slytherin…"

"Slytherin? I don't think I care what house I am in, as long as I'm with you!"

"When are you going to get your stuff from Diagon Alley?" Snape asked.

"Next week! Oh it's so exciting! I've got to go, Petunia is waiting." Lily said before setting into a sprint, leaving Harry and Snape in her wake.

"Tuney, why would you say that?" Lily asked.

"Because it's true! You're a FREAK! Just like your friend Severus." Petunia replied tauntingly with a definite tone of malice.

"I'm not a freak!" Lily retorted. "You're just jealous!"

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? At least I am normal!" Petunia's eyes were full of spite.

"I'm telling mum!" Lily cried.

"You do that! Just because they think that you're special and unique doesn't mean that the rest of us don't know that you're really just weird!" Petunia taunted her sister, "in fact, you're not just weird, you're insane! You're dangerous!"

At that, Lily ran off crying.

James stood beside his parents as they welcomed their guests. It seemed like the place was filling up with pure-bloods, James thought to himself. Harry looked around but he didn't recognise many of the faces, his attention was diverted when he heard Charlus speak, "Welcome Malfoy,"

In front of Charlus was a white blonde haired man. He had a pointed noise and a look of loathing upon his face. On his right side was his wife and on his left, Harry recognised a young man who was without a shadow of a doubt, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Abraxas, please make yourself at home. Ah, Lucius how is school?" Charlus continued conversationally, hiding the contempt from his voice.

"Hogwarts is very good sir." Lucius replied.

"And what is your favourite subject?" Charlus asked.

"Erm, perhaps potions, sir. Although I'm not sure." Lucius commented uncertainly.

"Ah well. James will be coming along this year. He starts first year in September. He is very excited as you can imagine." Charlus laughed. "Anyway, get yourselves a drink and feel free to mingle." The Malfoy family began to move away. Charlus whispered something to his wife.

"Father, where is Alice?" James asked, feeling slightly bored.

"Oh, she'll be here soon," he smiled at his son before turning to the next set of guests, "Bartemius, old friend! How are you?" Harry looked at the man before him and recognised him instantly Barty Crouch Sr.

"Not bad! Not bad, at all." Barty huffed. "Awful to-do at the ministry this last month. I think change is afoot." He said quietly to Charlus.

"Indeed, I couldn't agree more. If the muggleborn attacks keep escalating like this, well there will be none left before the end of the decade." Charlus said in hushed tones. "Ah, Mrs Crouch! You really are looking very radiant."

"Thank you, Potter," replied Mrs Crouch before continuing her own conversation with Dorea.

"And Barty Junior, you have grown, haven't you boy?" Charlus said to the young wizard who seemed about the same height as his mother.

"Yes sir. Almost as tall as father now." The young man replied.

"How many years have you got left at Hogwarts?" Charlus asked.

"Three sir. Just three." Crouch Junior smiled.

"Make sure you keep an eye out for James. He will be starting in September. Isn't that right James?"

"Yes father," James answered.

Harry watched as Charlus spoke to his guests. He caught some of their names; Lestrange, Greengrass, Brown, Crabbe, and Goyle. Lestrange Senior was sat talking to Malfoy whilst his two boys; Rodolphus and Rabastan sat talking to Lucius. "I do hate these parties, Malfoy."

"I know. Have you heard from the Dark Lord?" Malfoy asked softly. They sat in a corner, slightly out of sight.

"Not a peep. This week appears to be a quiet week in the world of muggle torture." Lestrange replied with a quick bark of laughter. Harry could see many different conversations taking place, but he was also faintly aware of a feeling – his gut instinct told him that every single guest was being watched very carefully.

"I just wish we could come out into the open and stop this charade."

"I know, Malfoy, but sadly that isn't an option. Not yet. There aren't enough of us just yet. Of course this year we will increase our number. The Black girls have made it their personal mission to recruit at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Malfoy seemed impressed. "Well well."

"Yes, Bellatrix is quite the firecracker. They aren't even DeathEaters themselves yet." He said with a slight chuckle. "We need girls like her. I'm hoping that she will marry into the family one day – it will be a fantastic day for the family tree."

Malfoy smiled at his friend, "Indeed."

Charlus was stood talking to a lady about his own age, "Augusta is Frank excited about starting Hogwarts?"

"Of course, it's one of the most exciting moments of any young wizard's life." The woman replied.

"Where is the young boy?"

"I would hazard a guess that he is exactly wherever your son is."

"In that case, probably right in the middle of some terrible prank. I told James to keep the pranks to a minimum tonight, although if I'm honest, I hope he doesn't listen to me."

Mrs Longbottom laughed gently at the idea. Harry looked around the room for his father but couldn't spot him anywhere.

Another gentleman clasped hands with Harry's grandfather, "Good to see you old man."

"Ah Septimus. It really has been too long." Charlus said, "How was the vacation?"

"Ah not bad. Felt bad leaving when the ministry was such a mess though."

"There's only so much you can do, Septimus. Even you deserve a break once and a while." Dorea said giving the man a quick hug.

"I suppose you are right, Dorea. Cedrella's been trying to tell me for months."

"How is Cedrella?" Dorea asked.

"She decided to stay home tonight to help Molly with plans for the wedding. I have the boys with me though."

"The wedding?" Dorea smiled. "Surely Bilius isn't settling down?"

Septimus chuckled, "no, definitely not. Arthur proposed to his long time girlfriend Molly Prewett the other week. Apparently they want to get married as soon as they finish Hogwarts. They are both starting their final year in September. Head Boy and Girl too." He added proudly.

"Fantastic news. The Prewetts must be delighted." Dorea said.

"It's good to hear good news in these trying times." Said Charlus, clasping his friend on the back.


	5. Pureblood Politics

Harry watched as his grandfather and grandmother interacted with their guests. In the distance he heard a knock on the front door and Milly's voice, "Sir, please come in."

"Finally! It feels like we've been waiting for forever for you to arrive old chap." Charlus said as a group of people entered the room. "Ignatius, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Quite alright, Charlus, quite alright." The man had dark hair and a smiling, kind face.

Dorea looked at the woman and girl besides Ignatius, "we heard the good news about your sister-in-law's daughter, Molly."

"Oh it's fantastic isn't it. Awfully sudden, but with all the turmoil at the moment you can't blame the young ones for behaving a bit rash." She replied happily.

"Alice, my dear why don't you run along and find James? I believe he is hiding in the next room with Frank." Mrs Potter said smiling at the little dark haired, round face girl. The girl nodded and quickly ran off in search of her friends. "I don't like this at all," Dorea continued linking arms with her friend.

"I know but it is necessary."

"I suppose so, Lucretia. I just don't like putting them in danger." Dorea said sadly.

"Come cousin, they will be fine. After all we are stronger when we stand united." Lucretia Prewett said boldly.

"You sound just like Charlus." Dorea giggled.

"Must be wise then…" Lucretia laughed gently, "Is my sister-in-law supposed to be at this party?"

"Oh god, I hope not." Dorea frowned, "She will inevitably cause a scene."

"At least she is only your niece. I still have to pretend to like her." Lucretia laughed merrily.

"James what are you doing?" Alice asked timidly.

"It's a surprise for one of the guests." James replied mischievously. He was sat huddled up with Frank in a corner of a very dark room. Alice decided that she wanted in on the fun too.

"Can I help?"

"Why, Alice, I thought you'd never ask!" James winked.

There was a loud bang on the door, causing all the guests to stop their conversations and look towards the entrance hall apprehensively. "For goodness sake, you stupid house elf, get out of my way." A woman screeched from the entrance hall.

Harry could hear, Mippy's response, "So sorry Madam."

Charlus walked across the room towards the entrance hall as his wife whispered in unison with Lucretia, "Walburga."

Charlus opened the door just in time to see his wife's niece kick his house elf across the entrance hall. "Walburga." His tone sounded displeased.

"Charlus, your stupid house elf was dragging my cloak across the floor." She replied, missing his tone completely.

"I see. Orion." Charlus nodded to the man besides Walburga. "Come in."

"Right, Alice, do you know what you have to do?" James asked quickly.

"I distract your parents, whilst you and Frank, under the invisibility cloak, enter the room. Then sit back and enjoy the show." Alice replied, confidently.

"You've missed something." James said.

"Erm… oh… make sure the door is open for an easy escape." Alice said, grinning.

"Right! Let's do this." James said, smiling at his friends before throwing the coat over himself and Frank.

"Dorea. Lucretia."

"Walburga." They replied in unison. "How are the boys, Walburga? Sirius is it? And Regulus, I believe?" asked Mrs Potter kindly.

"They are quite good, thank you. Sirius is preparing for his first year at Hogwarts. We went shopping for his school equipment today. He will of course be in Slytherin, like so many before him." She said with an edge to her voice. "Isn't your boy starting school this year also?"

"Why, yes he is. He wants to be in Gryffindor like his father." Dorea boasted.

"And Alice is starting as well, is that right Lucretia?" Walburga Black continued.

"Yes, indeed. She is so excited," Lucretia said gently. Harry saw Alice enter the room out of the corner of the room, searching for the Potters.

"Mrs Potter would you help me with something?" Alice asked.

"Why, of course my dear," Dorea smiled.

"I think your house elf is quite distressed, Mrs Potter. I thought you would want to know."

Dorea smiled at the young eleven year old, "Why thank you," before heading off in search of her house elf. Alice turned around until she could see Mr Potter; he was stood talking to Mr MacDougal.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr Potter, but I was wondering if you could help me with a small problem, sir." Alice asked, shyly.

"Of course, my dear girl," Charlus nodded towards Mr MacDougal his apologises and began to follow the young girl. "Although if you are just trying to distract me so that my son can prank some of my guests I'd rather you told me." He said sternly.

Alice gulped.

"You see, I'd love to watch it – I hate when I miss a good prank." Alice looked up at Mr Potter with confusion dancing in her eyes, "Alice, who do you think James got his prankster ways from. It certainly was not his mother." The man chuckled.

"If you really want to watch, we can stand by the door. I have to make sure it stays open." Alice whispered.

"Ah… a quick getaway."

Harry saw it all unfold around him. James and Frank, underneath the invisibility cloak had hands and pockets full of disgusting things. James placed a huge spider on Walburga's back and then walked silently over to Lucius Malfoy, this time putting maggots in his hair. Then last of all they put mud and worms inside some of the older pure-blood fanatics' drinks. Quickly before anyone noticed, they left the room.

"Alice, you should probably join your friends. I don't want you to get the blame." Charlus said quietly. Alice quickly walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Harry watched as Lucius began to scratch his head and his father spat out his drink, "What the hell is in this drink?" He shouted loudly, looking into the glass. "Potter!"

"Yes, Malfoy?" Charlus walked over to his guest.

"We aren't at Hogwarts anymore! What the hell are you doing, giving me a drink with worms in it?"

"I'm so sorry there must have been a mistake. I can assure you it wasn't intentional." Charlus replied barely holding in a grin.

"I will not be disrespected in this way." Malfoy shouted. Lucius stood next to his father, tugging on his robes, "Father, why is my hair so itchy?"

Abraxas looked down at his son's head, "What the hell? Why are there maggots in my son's hair, Potter?"

"I really couldn't say, Abraxas. His personal hygiene is not my responsibility." Charlus grinned.

"I've had enough of this." Abraxas put his drink down and pulled out his wand. Harry saw Charlus' hand tense around the wand in his pocket. However, it quickly relaxed when Abraxas aimed at his wand at his son's head, clearing away the maggots with a simple swish of his wand. "Come on son, let's go."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all turned to face Walburga as she jumped around the room, trying to shake every limb. "SPPPPPIDERRRRRRRRRRR!"

The spider fell to the floor and scurried away. "Walburga are you ok?" Dorea asked.

"Yes of course I am you stupid girl." Walburga barked at her aunt. "This was your son, wasn't it? Him and his little friends pulling pranks. You really should punish him Dorea. He shouldn't be allowed to behave like this!"

"I really don't know what you are talking about, Walburga. It was merely a spider. And I can promise you my son is not invisible."

"Then it was your house elf. You are too nice to your slaves." Walburga screamed.

The scene changed and Harry found himself back in James bedroom. "Oh son, you really shouldn't have done it." Dorea told her son gently as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Although it was very entertaining," Added his father from where he stood in the doorway.

"Dad, why do we have these stupid parties with people we don't like?" James asked his father.

"Well son. Partly because it is expected; we have been doing it for generations. And partly because it gives us a chance to hear what they are saying. You see the ministry needs to know what the pure-blood fanatics are talking about so that we can help all the poor muggles who are being hurt. All night the house elves were listening into every single conversation. Some of what they heard will be incredibly helpful."

"I see. Well then I'm glad we had the party. We should get the elves a present to say thank you."

"That is a lovely idea, James." Dorea said dotingly, "Maybe tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley for your school things." Dorea kissed her son on the forehead before leaving the room, walking hand in hand with her husband.


	6. Diagon Alley

James side-along apparated with his father to the Leaky Cauldron, with his mother following them mere seconds behind. Tom, the landlord nodded his head at Mr Potter as they walked through the pub and out into the courtyard entrance to Diagon Alley. Charlus tapped the bricks in the wall, causing the wall to magically fade away. "Right, where to first, son?"

"Erm…" James looked at his list there were so many things he needed. "I don't know dad."

Charlus looked at the list, reading it out loud:

"First-year students will require:

Uniform:

Three sets of plain work robes (black),

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear,

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar),

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings),

Please not that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk,

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot,

A Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling,

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch,

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore,

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger,

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander,

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble,

Other Equipment:

1 Wand,

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2),

1 set of glass or crystal phials,

1 Telescope,

1 set of brass scales,

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Well son, there's plenty to be getting on with. I think we should start with your uniform."

"But dad, that's almost the most boring thing on the list," complained James.

"Now, now, Jammie. If we get your robes sorted, then we can get an ice-cream," encouraged Dorea.

Harry watched as James walked with his parents to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. James noticed a couple of girls stood in a corner of the shop. They were smiling and laughing, having just bought their own Hogwarts Robes.

Madam Malkin walked up to James, "first year at Hogwarts, dear?"

"Yes it is." James said in response.

"You must be so excited," Madam Malkin's tape measure took James' measurements.

"Yes, I can't wait." James' eyes shone with excitement.

"Not long now." She said flipping her wand over some material on her work desk. "There we go. Three sets of plain black robes, a winter cloak, and your hat."

"Fantastic! Thank you very much." James said as he took the bag out of her hand. Charlus chuckled indulgently at his son, whilst handing over some a couple of galleons over to Madam Malkin.

Harry watched as James tried to talk his father into letting him have his own broomstick. "Dad, why can't I take my broomstick? In fact why can't I have a new broomstick?"

"Jimmy boy, you know you aren't allowed to take a broom." Charlus said calmly. "Come on let's get you a wand and then an ice-cream before going home." He smiled, dragging James into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Ah, Mr Potter, here for your first wand?" Ollivander asked James.

"Yes, sir." James replied.

"Right, well let's see what we've got for you." Ollivander walked into the back of the shop only to quickly return with an armful of different boxes. Harry's sight began to fog once more.

The scene Harry found himself in next was one he recognised straight away; platform nine and three quarters. Harry could see Snape watching Lily. Harry's eleven year old mother was pleading with her sister, Petunia.

"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen –" grabbing her sister's hand, "maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't – want – to – go!" replied Petunia pulling her hand out of her sister's grasp, "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a –" She looked around at all the different people on the platform, "- You think I want to be a – a freak?"

Lily's eyes began to fill with tears, "I'm not a freak, that's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia viciously, "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy… weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet, "Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read –" whispered Petunia. "That was my private – how could you – ?"

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No – not sneaking – Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of – "

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere! Freak!" Petunia spat at her sister before flouncing off to stand beside her parents.

"Right kiddo, make sure you don't get up to too much mischief." Charlus gruffed.

"Yes, father." James replied with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Are you sure you have everything? You have money to get food off the trolley?" Dorea asked.

"Yes mum, I have everything except that broomstick dad wouldn't let me buy."

Charlus ruffled his son's hair, "maybe next year, Jim boy."

"Ok Jamie, we'll miss you. Make sure you write." Dorea kissed her son on the forehead.

"Come on Dorea, let the boy get on the train." Charlus said gently, as he hugged his son. "Love you, son."

James was sat on the train with Sirius as the sweet trolley came past. "Sirius, do you want anything off the trolley?"

"Yeah, we should get some of everything." The boys pigged out on chocolate frogs and berty botts every flavour beans. When they finally saw the castle through the train window they were well and truly stuffed.

"James do you think the sorting hat takes what you want into consideration?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Yeah, I would have thought so."

"I really don't want to be in Slytherin."

"Then try telling it that. I hope you're in Gryffindor." James smiled at his new friend.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!" The boys heard a voice calling. They quickly found the source of the voice, the biggest man either of them had ever seen.

"Hello sir, I'm James Potter and this is my friend Sirius Black. We are first years." James said shaking the large man's hand.

"Gud, gud. Just got ter wait fer the rest of 'em. I'm Hagrid."

"Ah, you're the gamekeeper, my cousins told me about you. Cool." Sirius said quickly. Hagrid smiled at the boys, before turning to the rest of the group.

"Right, firs' years travel to the castle by boat. Four ter a boat. Quickly, quickly."

James and Sirius shared a boat with a boy and a girl that neither one of them had met yet.


	7. The Sorting

Hagrid led them up to the castle. The eleven year olds all peered up at the great turrets with amazed expressions on their faces. The impressive doors to the grand entrance hall opened up in front of them as they stumbled up the front steps to the castle. There was a woman in black robes waiting for them. Her hair was in a tight bun. Harry heard his father whisper to Sirius, "I bet she's never let her hair down!" followed by a gentle "tsk" from directly behind them where Lily was stood with Snape.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. In a few moments you will all walk into the Great Hall to be sorted. You will wait patiently until your name is called. When your name is called you will step forward and sit on the stool and put the sorting hat on your head, then you will go and join your new house mates on your house tables. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor." The eleven year olds chimed together.

"Follow me." Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall with the new first years following closely behind her. When they had reached the front of the Great Hall, she quickly stopped and pulled out a scroll of parchment; a list of names.

The hat began to sing its annual song:

Welcome all to Hogwarts School,

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Where everyone is welcome.

If you're brave, daring and chivalrous,

A risk taker, with nerve,

Then you're home will be found in Gryffindor.

If you are ambitious and cunning,

Resourceful to the end,

Then you belong with our Slytherins.

If you're intelligent and witty,

Seeking knowledge,

Then your house is Ravenclaw.

If you're willing to work hard, be patient and kind,

Loyal and fair,

Then you will be accepted by good old Hufflepuff.

Wherever you belong,

At Hogwarts you will certainly find a home.

McGonagall began to call out names in alphabetical order. Harry wasn't really paying attention. He was more interested in seeing the excitement on his parents' faces. Lily was staring at the enchanted ceiling, whilst James was stood towards the back admiring some of the girls sat at the nearest table.

"Avery, Martifius!"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called. Sirius stepped forward nervously. He sat on the stool and pulled the hat onto his head. Harry could see his lips moving silently, "Please not Slytherin"

"Gryffindor," shouted out the hat. The room had a strange quiet. The Slytherins looked angry, whilst the Gryffindors merely looked surprised. Slowly, people began to clap excitedly. The Gryffindors welcomed him to their table; clasping him on the back and congratulating him. Harry watched the Slytherins, several of them were staring at the Gryffindor table. Bellatrix was staring directly at her cousin Sirius, whilst talking to her little sister Narcissa.

"Evans, Lily!" Harry watched as his mother walked forward on trembling legs and sat down on the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat upon her head, and barely a second later had the hat cried, "Gryffindor!" Snape moaned somewhere behind Harry. Harry watched as Lily joined the table of smiling Gryffindors.

"Grennock, Adrian!" A young boy walked forward timidly, and sat on the seat. "Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Frank!" Frank walked up, almost tripping over his own feet. "Gryffindor!"

"I really hope I am in Gryffindor James," Alice said quietly.

"Alice, you are the bravest person I know… well except myself of course." Potter replied, winking at her. He put his arm around her, "don't worry. I'll still be your friend if you're in Slytherin."

"Lupin, Remus!" "Gryffindor!" Harry watched as Lupin walked over to the Gryffindor table, shaking the hands of his new housemates.

Professor McGonagall called "Macdonald, Mary!"

"Gryffindor!" The young girl jumped up; she had long flowing black hair and pretty brown eyes. When she reached the Gryffindor table she sat next to Lily, "Hello, I'm Mary. Looks like we're going to be roommates."

"Hiya, I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you." Lily smiled as she made a new friend.

"Macnair, Walden!"

"Slytherin!"

"Meadowes, Dorcas!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Professor McGonagall called out another name, "McKinnon, Marlene!" Marlene walked up to the stool confidently with a great grin across her face.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

"Mulciber, Levisious!" Mulciber, a strong, bulky boy walked up to the stool and before the hat had even touched the top of his head it cried out, "Slytherin!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Pettigrew was a timid, slightly plump boy.

"Gryffindor!"

"You wait Alice, we're both going to be in Gryffindor. I promise." James said as Professor McGonagall called out his name.

"Potter, James!" James walked forward, trying to pretend he wasn't nervous. "Why, Gryffindor, of course!" shouted the hat.

"Prewitt, Alice!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Redford, Lisa!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Stebbins, Thomas!" A short, quiet boy slowly walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it called in a booming voice, "Hufflepuff!"

"Vance, Emmeline!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The sorting was over and Professor McGonagal had removed the sorting hat and stool with a single swipe of her wand. Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet with an exciting twinkling in his eye.

"Well, tuck in!"

After the feast, Dumbledore stood once more. "Welcome to Hogwarts! And for the rest of you, welcome back! I have just a few things I need to say to you before you go to bed. We have a new member of staff, sadly Professor Delper has decided to retire so we have the pleasure of welcoming Professor Kilmont to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Everyone put their hands together for the new teacher briefly before Dumbledore continued, "First years, be aware that the forbidden forest is, yes you've guessed it, forbidden. Anyone who enters it without permission will suffer a very untimely death. Also Filch, the caretaker, would have me remind you that there is a list of prohibited items attached to the door of his office, for any of you meddlesome types it might be worth checking the list before placing your order with Zonkos. I must also, sadly, remind you that at Hogwarts we treat everyone as equals regardless of their blood-status. No matter what news you hear from outside of this castle, I promise you, you are all safe here." He then turned towards the Slytherin table, "I must also say that anyone who is caught doing anything that does not uphold Hogwarts very high standards will be punished and perhaps expelled. Anyway, enough of that. Off to bed. Chop chop."


	8. Pureblood, Halfblood, Muggleborn

Harry watched as the 5th year prefects escorted the new students to their dormitories. Lucius Malfoy was directing the way for the new Slytherins. Harry could hear one of the 6th year Gryffindors introducing himself to his father, "Hi, I'm Astrix Alixate. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"You're the Quidditch captian?" James asked.

"Yeah. Do you play?" Astrix asked.

"Yep. I play chaser. I can play seeker too but I prefer chaser." James said as he played with his hair.

"Well, this year the team is pretty much sorted but come see me next year." Astrix said as he stood up, "Right. I'm off to bed."

"Gryffindor first years!" a fifth year boy called, pressed against his chest was a prefect badge, "I'm Trev Mallory and this is Jennifer Dawn, your fifth year prefects." He continued as the new first years gathered around him and Jennifer.

"You can call me Jenny! There are six Gryffindor prefects in total, Mallory and myself in fifth year, Remy Olivier and Jackson Sheppard in sixth, and Riley Frazer and Hayley Dakota in seventh year." Jennifer Dawn said.

"And don't forget that our head boy is a Gryffindor – Kingsley Shacklebolt." Mallory said, "Right, well, anyway. Welcome to Gryffindor. Let's get you up to the common room."

Trev and Jenny led the way towards the Gryffindor common room. James walked with Sirius; admiring the portraits and moving staircases with open moved expressions. Lily was walking with Mary MacDonald a few steps behind the boys. When they reached the fat lady's portrait, the prefects turned and smiled at the new first years, "The password is Winglebeard. Do not forget it or you may find yourself sleeping out here." Mallory told them. The portrait swung open and the group walked into a large yet cosy room. The common room was decorated in the Gryffindor colours; red and gold. There were comfortable armchairs near the fire. They were already occupied by several older students. There were also tables where Lily could imagine herself studying. James was looking out of a nearby window that overlooked the Quidditch pitch – this would be his thinking spot, he decided as he sat on the window ledge.

Mallory called out to the first years once more, "Right boys follow me and girls follow Jenny to your dormitories." He began as he led the boys up a set of stairs to the right, "Now boys, something to remember is that if any of you try to gain entry to the girl dorms without permission you will… well let's just say, it's impossible."

The first year boys followed Mallory up the spiralling staircase and into a circular room near the very top of the tower. "This is the first year dormitory, make yourselves at home. It is passed curfew so you must stay within the Gryffindor tower until morning. Anyone caught leaving the tower will lose house points."

The boys looked around the room. There were five beds; with velvet curtains surrounding them. James and Sirius picked beds next to each other; with a window between them that looked out over the grounds. Remus picked the bed nearest the door. Frank shook hands with James, "Good to see you again Potter!" he said as he picked the other bed next to James'.

"Ah Longbottom. Have you spoken to Prewitt since the party? You know she likes you, right?" James meddled.

"No she doesn't. Don't be stupid." Longbottom frowned, turning red. Peter was left with the bed next to the bathroom in between Frank and Remus. "Anyway, should we all introduce ourselves? I'm Frank Longbottom." He said to the four other first year boys.

"James Potter," James said as he played with his hair.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said as he leaned back on his bed, "And yes near enough my whole family is in Slytherin and I'll probably be disowned." The boys all laughed gently.

"P-Peter Pettigrew," said Peter.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin. Should we unpack?"

The girls followed Jenny up the stairs towards the girls' dormitory. "This is your room. Make the most of it – this is probably the only place in the whole castle where you can escape the boys." Jenny laughed as she closed the door, leaving the girls to unpack.

The girls all picked beds quietly. "So… who's who?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm Alice Prewitt." Alice said shyly.

"As in pure-blood Prewitt? Friends of the Potters?" a girl with black long hair asked excitedly.

"Er, yeah. We're kind of related – sort of." Alice answered awkwardly.

"Isn't there a Potter in our class? He's really annoying. Arrogant." Lily said.

"That's James. We're really good friends. He's really great. He seems arrogant when you first meet him but I've never had a better friend – except maybe Frank." Alice replied openly.

"Did you go to the pure-blood party that the Potters threw, last month?" asked Mary MacDonald.

"Yes." Alice answered, unsure how to respond.

"I don't agree with pure-blood fanatics! I'm a half-blood. It really disgusts me that pure-blood fanatics are in Gryffindor!"

"I'm not a pure-blood fanatic and neither is my family or James for that matter." Alice replied icily. "The Potters throw those parties for a reason and it sure as hell isn't because they agree with the extremists."

"Then what is the reason?" Mary asked.

"I can't tell you." Alice replied before storming out of the room.

Lily couldn't understand what just happened. The girl with black hair turned on Mary, "Not all of us pure-bloods are prejudiced against muggle-borns, and half-bloods. I don't care about your blood status and I don't think James or Alice do either!"

"I really don't understand what just happened," Lily said questioningly.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon. I'm guessing you're a muggle-born?" She asked kindly.

"Er, yeah." Lily replied.

"Well some pure-blood wizards look down on muggle-borns and half-bloods because they believe them to have dirty blood or something. They have all sorts of horrible names for them, like mudbloods. The Potters and the Prewetts are anything but muggle haters. They support muggle-born rights and everyone knows that Charlus Potter is the most influential muggle supporter in the ministry. I think you need to apologise to Alice, Mary."

The boys were all unpacking their things when a girl ran into their dormitory crying. She ran straight into James' arm. She was sobbing. "Alice, whatever is the matter?" Everyone stopped unpacking and stared at the crying girl in Potter's arms.

"Mary MacDonald called me a pure-blood fanatic. She said you were too and your family." She said in between tears.

"Come now, Alice. Don't let her upset you. She's just misguided." James said soothingly. "Ignore her. She doesn't know you. Not like I do, or Frank does."

"She said that it's disgusting that pure-blood fanatics got into Gryffindor and that we were bad for having pure-blood parties. And the worst thing is, I can't even tell her the reason we have them."

"I know. I know, Alice. It really is very unfair." James responded. The boys all turned towards the door as they heard a quiet knock. Remus opened the door to find the rest of the first year girls waiting to come in.

"Can we come in?" Lily asked.

"Erm,.." Remus replied.

"Of course you can ladies." Potter said from where he stood holding Alice. "I'm guessing you are here to apologise to Miss Prewett?" Alice hid her face in James' neck, avoiding the other girls' eyes.

Mary stepped forward as if to say something but before she could speak Frank stepped forward until he was directly in front of the girl. He began, "You do not know Alice or her family. You have barely met her and you have already hurt her. Alice is the kindest; most gentlest person I know. And as for what you have said about the Potters; you should be ashamed of yourself. The Potter family may be rich but they have more loyalty and courage than they have galleons in Gringotts. It's because of people like them and Dumbledore that you can even attend this school." He said harshly.

"Frank," James begun.

"No, James. She should hear the truth." He then turned back to Mary, "yes. There are students in this school who wouldn't think twice about hexing you, just because you are a half-blood but James and Alice would never do that."

"Mary? It is Mary, right?" James asked.

"Yes," she replied trembling.

"Mary, I understand you are scared. I would be if I was a half-blood. But you need to be careful who you make into your enemies. You already have enough in Slytherin. It would be much more advantageous of you to have Alice Prewett as a friend. Not only is she an awesome friend but she is influential too. You need friends, Mary. Don't alienate your allies." James said maturely.

Alice laughed into his side. "What's so funny, Alice?" James asked.

"You sounded dead mature, James. You almost sounded like your father." She replied as she clutched her stomach in a fit of giggles. James laughed, before ruffling his hair in embarrassment.


	9. Lessons

James woke up at the break of dawn the next morning. He usually went for a morning fly on his broomstick. Of course with his broom at home, he'd have to use one of the school's brooms this morning. He quickly dressed and rushed out to the broomstick shed situated near the Quidditch pitch. He picked the best broom he could find and pushed off from the ground. He quickly sped through the grounds; over the lake and past the owlery. It was heaven being back on a broom. Harry watched his father through a window in Gryffindor tower.

When James had finished, he quickly made his way back to Gryffindor tower. The other boys were still fast asleep so James rushed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for his first proper day at Hogwarts. Half an hour later most of the other boys had woken up – except Sirius. Lupin was in the bathroom whilst Longbottom was getting dressed into his school robes. James was already dressed, he was packing his school bag with the different books he might need for the day. Peter was sat reading a book, waiting to use the bathroom.

When Remus returned from the bathroom, Sirius quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door in Pettigrew's face. James laughed gently from where he packed his bag. Soon they were all ready and making their way down to breakfast.

The Gryffindor boys all sat together at breakfast. They piled their plates high and barely spoke until they had finished. McGonagall walked down the table handing out timetables. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and Longbottom, here is your timetables. You better hurry up or you will be late for Potions."

"Yes Professor." The boys chimed, barely looking at their timetables. They exited the great hall and walked towards the potions dungeons. The girls followed just behind them.

The Gryffindor boys sat at the back of the dark dungeon classroom. The girls sat on the very front row. Kate Stone; a blonde haired Gryffindor whispered to Lily, "this room is a little creepy isn't it."

The Gryffindors waited quietly for their other classmates to arrive – they had this class with the Slytherins. When the Slytherins entered, Avery and Macnair wandered over to the Gryffindor boys' table, "well if it isn't Black. You know your mum's singed your name from the black family tree tapestry." Avery cackled.

"Good." Sirius replied, "I don't want to be associated with pure-blood lunes like you."

Avery went to draw his wand, only James was quicker. "I'd think twice if I were you!" James threatened. The whole classroom was silently watching the boys at the back of the class. Luckily at that moment Professor Slughorn walked into the classroom, humming obliviously to himself.

"Right, everyone sit down. Sit down my dears." Slughorn called as he walked over to his desk and plonked himself down into his chair.

Avery leaned down to Potter and whispered, "You'll regret that!"

"Who have we got Defence with?" Sirius asked as they made their way towards their next class, "I hope it's not Slytherin!"

There was a gentle "tsk" from behind them. James turned around to face Lily, "You know Evans, since you're muggle-born, I'm surprised by your love for all things Slytherin or is it just all things Snivellus?"

Sirius burst out laughing, the other boys merely looked confused. Lily gave James her most powerful glare before storming into the classroom. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat on at the very back of the room. Alice sat with Frank at the very front, with a ravenclaw girl called Emmeline Vance. Lily sat with the rest of the Gryffindor girls on a table near the middle of the room.

"It's so funny when Evans gets annoyed," James began to Sirius, "I might make it my personal mission this year to annoy her."

Professor Kilmont entered the classroom. She was a gentle-faced, young woman with dark, bottle green robes on. She leaned against her desk at the front of the classroom. The room fell silent as the boys jaws dropped. "Good morning class. I am right in thinking that you are my new first year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students?"

"Yes professor," replied the girls.

"Good. Well, as you are aware, I am new to Hogwarts. My name is Holly Kilmont but you will call me Professor Kilmont. I was a Hogwarts student not so long ago myself, since then I have trained as an auror. We will be covering a wide spectrum of matters in this classroom and I expect you to keep up with your homework."

Potter and Black groaned on the back table. "Boys, what are your names?"

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"I see. You will both be glad to know that I am not adverse to giving out homework on the first day." She said sweetly before flicking her wand at the board behind her desk. "We will begin with simple blocking spells, but as you progress you will learn how to recognise and defeat dark creatures, how to duel successfully and if you stay with me until NEWT level I may even teach you how to perform non-verbal spells – an essential skill for anyone trying to defend themselves against a dark wizard."

The class sat in silence as their teacher continued, "today we will focus on blocking and disarming. Please take out your quills and parchment and make notes on what I tell you. Firstly, a very important defensive spell is 'Expelliarmus.' Can anyone tell me what it does?" Professor Kilmont looked at her students expectantly.

Potter raised his hand with very little enthusiasm, "it disarms your opponent."

"Very good, Potter. The disarming spell causes whatever is in your opponent's hand, potentially their wand, to fly out of his or her hand. There is often a jet of red light and the victim is often pushed backwards by the spell. If the incantation is spoken incorrectly it can prove to be very dangerous. You must say the incantation correctly as you point your wand at your opponent with a slight circular twist of the wrist. Now let us practice the incantation without wands. Repeat after me; Ex-PELL-ee-are-mus."

"Expelliamus," repeated the class together.

"Make sure you pronounce the 'are' sound. Expell-ee-are-mus."

The continued to repeat the incantation aloud for a few more moments before Professor Kilmont drew the class' attention back to herself, "Very good. Very good. Next we need to know how to block harmful spells. This is moderately difficult and so I do not expect you to achieve it on your first attempt." The boys quickly picked up their wands excitedly, "not that you will be attempting it today." She said gently.

"There are a variety of shield charms. The easiest is 'protego'. Protego can protect the caster from both physical objects and offensive spells. Although you need to be aware that it does depend on the strength of the offensive spell. Now when a spell is blocked it sometimes rebounds off the shield towards the person who cast the offensive spell. However, it could also dissipate or ricochet off in other directions. Therefore, if you ever find yourself in a multi-person duel be very aware of ricocheting spells. Other shield charms include; protego duo, protego horribilis, protego totalum, and protego maxima. You will learn the theory for these spells but will not be expected to perform them this year. Of course by the time you leave Hogwarts, I hope you will be able to perform them non-verbally."

The classroom was silent except for Professor Kilmont's clear instructions on how to perform the simplest shield charm; protego. "The incantation is 'Pro-TAY-goh' and you simply wave your hand at your opponent. It causes a light blue, almost transparent light. Let's practice the incantation without wands, please."

The students began to speak the spell aloud as professor Kilmont went around listening to them and correcting them. When she reached the front of the classroom once more, she called the class to attention, "well done! You have done a fantastic job. Now for homework," she smiled at her pupils, "I know you will dislike me for this but I want an essay on the different shield charms and their uses. Two rolls of parchment should suffice. Next week, we will have a practical lesson so just bring your wands. See you next week."


	10. Homework

**New Chapter! Please review! :)**

**Previously...**

_The students began to speak the spell aloud as professor Kilmont went around listening to them and correcting them. When she reached the front of the classroom once more, she called the class to attention, "well done! You have done a fantastic job. Now for homework," she smiled at her pupils, "I know you will dislike me for this but I want an essay on the different shield charms and their uses. Two rolls of parchment should suffice. Next week, we will have a practical lesson so just bring your wands. See you next week."_

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner, Lily decided to go to the library. She wanted to start her essay. She asked the rest of the Gryffindor girls if they wanted to join her. Alice and Marlene merely laughed and Mary excused herself. Kate on the other hand, smiled saying "oh yes please. I want to get it done as soon as possible. Maybe we could research together. Professor Kilmont has told us what we need to know about protego but there are four more charms. We could take two each and then exchange notes?"<p>

"That sounds like a great idea. How about we make notes in the library tonight and then write the essay in the common room tomorrow night. I can't imagine we will get any homework tomorrow. We only have charms. We could even work on the essay in the afternoon."

The two girls quickly made their way to the library and began researching the different spells. Lily focused on Protego Duo and Protego Horribilis whilst Kate researched Protego Totalum and Protego Maxima. They quickly lost track of the time, and before they realised it, it was nearly curfew. They quickly packed up their things and made their way back to the common room.

When Lily and Kate arrived back at the common room, they found the other first years all huddled round the fire. Potter and Black were playing wizarding chess. Alice was reading one of her textbooks. Marlene was watching Potter and Black's game avidly. Lupin was lying on the floor working on his essay. Pettigrew was snoring loudly in an armchair and Mary was talking to a second year girl that Lily didn't recognise.

"Hey guys," Lily said as she walked over to her new friends. They nodded quickly before returning to what they were already doing. Lily leaned down and asked Lupin, "how is your essay coming?"

"Not bad. It's very interesting. Protego totalum for instance can protect not only the caster but a small area around them. It creates a sort of bubble. It really is a fantastic bit of spell work."

Lily smiled at Lupin before standing up and saying to the group as a whole, "right, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning, James repeated his routine from the day before, going for a morning fly on one of the school broomsticks before breakfast. At breakfast he asked the other boys, "we have the afternoon off today. Do you fancy hanging out by the lake? It's really sunny out."<p>

Frank frowned, "sorry. I promised Alice I would work with her in the library."

"Alice! Wow. Well I hope you get lots of work done." James winked.

"It's not like that and you know it. We're just doing our essays together." Frank said as he turned a bright pink colour.

"What about you Sirius?" James chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm in." Sirius smiled at his new best friend.

"Lupin? Pettigrew?"

Pettigrew replied first, barely able to get the words out he was so excited, "ye-eah. That would be so-o cool."

Lupin on the other hand bit his lip gently, "We really should work on our homework."

"We could take it with us?" Pettigrew asked.

James frowned, he didn't want to work on his essay, but Pettigrew's words had been enough to talk Lupin into joining them. "If I can do my essay by the lake then sure."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Lily made her way towards her charms lesson with her friends. They had this class with the Hufflepuff first years. Professor Flitwick was a tiny man. He smiled at the new students in front of him. From the back of the classroom, Sirius and James could barely see him. "Welcome to my classroom. I am Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw house and the charms teacher. You will have charms class twice a week, on Tuesday and Thursday mornings. You will have the chance to learn some very useful charms, such as; wingardium leviosa, Accio and Aguamenti. All three of which are common household charms. Who can tell me what they do?"<p>

Alice's had shot up, "Wingardium leviosa causes objects to levitate."

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands, "very good, you are very close indeed, miss…"

"Prewitt."

"Very good, indeed. Ten points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?" Lily raised her hand shyly, she had read something in her new charms textbook about 'Arguamenti' "Yes, Miss?"

"Arguamenti produces water from the casters wand."

"Fantastic! And your name, miss?"

"Lily Evans."

"Ten points, Miss Evans." Flitwick smiled to himself. A Hufflepuff boy told Professor Flitwick that Accio was the summoning charm, earning himself ten points for Hufflepuff. "This year you will learn several different charms, starting with Wingardium Leviosa, the Hover charm. Now you may struggle with the hover charm but I am sure you will all have managed it by the time you leave my classroom today. Now quickly take out your quills and parchment and make notes. The hover charm is very similar to the levitation spell as it does indeed lift objects high into the air. However, it is slightly different as it allows one to magically move the object as well. The stronger the charm the heavier the object you will be able to make hover. By the time you leave this school, I do not doubt you would be able to place a successful hover charm on me." Professor Flitwick chuckled.

"Now the incantation is 'Win-GAR-dee-um Lev-ee-OH-sa'. Lets see if we can practice that without wands." The room began to fill with the sound of eleven year olds incanting "Win-GAR-dee-um Lev-ee-OH-sa."

After several moments, Flitwick stood on top of a pile of books to get the class's attention once more, "well done. Now, as for the hand movement, swish and flick." Flitwick demonstrated, lifting a book from his desk. "Now in front of each of you, you will find a feather. For the rest of the class I want you to practice the hover charm on your feather."

James and Sirius sat talking at the back of the classroom. "This is so boring." Sirius said.

"You haven't even tried," laughed James.

"Neither have you!" Sirius replied.

"Fine, wingardium leviosa," he said as he performed the hand action, "there you go. I can't do it."

Sirius chuckled to himself. James watched as Lily's feather lifted from her desk and floated high into the air. "Well done, Miss Evans. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

By the end of the lesson, most of the class had successfully performed the hover charm. Pettigrew had still not managed it and looked incredibly disappointed. "I have several tasks for you to do for homework. Firstly, you will practice your hover charms. If you can, perhaps try lifting heavier objects. Secondly, you will look up the levitation spell 'Levioso'. I want half a roll of parchment on its history – it is one of the earliest spells recorded. In your essay could you also tell me why the hover charm is, shall we say more useful, than the levitation spell. Thirdly, and finally, half a roll of parchment on the locomotor charm, explaining how you would perform the charm and its various uses. We will be performing both the levitation charm and locomotor charm next lesson, so be prepared. Good day."

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students all made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. "I can't believe how much homework he gave us!" complained Sirius.

"Yeah. It's ridiculous." James replied.

"We might be better focusing on the charms homework today. We have charms again on Thursday." Lupin added. James and Sirius sighed.

* * *

><p>After lunch the Gryffindor boys made their way out towards the lake. They sat beneath a large tree. Lupin quickly got out his charms book and parchment and quill, getting on with his essay. James and Sirius sat talking about the Gryffindor girls. "That Evans is awfully feisty!" James commented.<p>

"She already dislikes you!" Sirius laughed.

"I have no idea what I've done." James smiled.

"That McKinnion girl is pretty. You know the one with the black hair."

"Yeah… Lily has nice eyes." James replied.

"Nice eyes?" Sirius laughed.

* * *

><p>That night Sirius and James worked on their charms essays'. "I hate Flitwick!" Sirius complained, "This is going to take all night."<p>

James had almost finished his first essay and he knew that despite his complaining Sirius was almost finished too. James looked across the room, to where Lupin was helping Pettigrew with his essay. He could hear Remus saying, "The levitation spell (levioso) is a charm that levitates objects. It is one of the earliest recorded spells in the wizarding world and has its origins in ancient England. It is less useful than the hover charm as it does not allow one to move the levitated object and requires contact with the target object. To perform the spell, you merely tap the object whilst saying the incantation, levioso."

James quickly finished his first essay and began his second;

_Locomotor is a charm which enchants an object or creature causing them to move when the spellcaster wishes. To use the Locomotor charm, the caster must first say the incantation, followed by the name of the object or creature, the caster is trying to move, for example, "Locomotor Trunk". The incantation is pronounced "LOH-koh-moh-tor"_

James stretched and yarned as he finished his second essay. Sirius finished his own paper a minute or so later. James looked at his watch, 10:26pm. It was past curfew, but not so late that he wanted to go to bed. In fact it was the perfect time to explore the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts...<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**Sirius and James explore the castle... and get into trouble...**

**Wednesdays lessons...**

**Potter and Snape confrontation...**


	11. After Hours

**Please Review! :)**

**Last time on The Snitch of Secrets...**

_James stretched and yarned as he finished his second essay. Sirius finished his own paper a minute or so later. James looked at his watch, 10:26pm. It was past curfew, but not so late that he wanted to go to bed. In fact it was the perfect time to explore the castle._

* * *

><p>James wrote on a scrap bit of parchment, <em>fancy a walk?<em>

Sirius replied, _are you coming onto me? You know, I'm not into that sort of thing, right? Lol._

_I was thinking more along the lines of exploring the castle. Finding secret passageways…_

_Nice! Except we can't. It's passed curfew. We'll get caught. The prefects are patrolling…_

_Are you really worried about getting caught, Black?_

_Er, no of course not…_

_Besides I have a way of ensuring we don't get caught…_

_How?_

* * *

><p>James and Sirius climbed out the portrait hole. The people in the common room found it briefly strange that the portrait had opened yet no one had entered or exited. "Wow, this is so cool!" Sirius said under the cloak.<p>

"Yeah, I know right? Where do we want to explore first?"

"I'm not sure… Hogwarts is huge…"

"Maybe we should start at the bottom and work our way up?"

"You mean start with the dungeons? Cool."

They walked quietly passed Evan Rosier and Elizabeth Burke, the Slytherin sixth year prefects, patrolling the corridors. Soon they were deep within the dungeons, in a place neither one had been before. "Where are we?" Sirius asked.

James merely shook his head. They both caught sight of something ahead of them, two people walking along holding hands. James recognised them as Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, the Slytherin fifth year prefects. "Should we have some fun?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded. They began to follow the couple. James thought back to a book he got off his father for his last birthday, 'Funny Jinx-ing'. He whispered an incantation under his breath "Cantis", pointing his wand at Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy quickly began to sing at the top of his lungs about everything that came to mind, including the fact that he would kill whoever was responsible for his outburst of song.

Sirius and James walked silently passed the singing fifth year and his girlfriend and turned a corner before letting out a bark of laughter; they couldn't hold it in, they were almost doubled over with laughter. They continued to walk down the corridors, searching for another unlucky Slytherin victim. It wasn't long before they stumbled across Snape. James quietly placed the jelly-legs jinx on Snape, catching him completely unawares.

The troublesome Gryffindors began to make their way back towards the Gryffindor castle when they heard a coughing behind them. They turned to see none other than Dumbledore looking directly at them both. "Mr Potter, Mr Black, you may be invisible but I know that you are there."

"How?" James couldn't help but asking.

"Magic…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Show yourselves."

"Yes sir." The boys greatly respected their headmaster.

"Would you care to explain what you are doing out of bed at this time of night?" Dumbledore asked. Harry could see that Professor Dumbledore was entertained by the boys' antics, although he was sure that neither his father or god-father had realised it.

"Er… we were just…" James began.

"Just jinxing my students?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well,.. well yes sir." Sirius replied, his eyes on the floor.

"Very well – please do not repeat tonight's behaviour or I will be forced to reprimand you. Good night boys."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sirius and James were sat in their morning potions class waiting for Professor Slughorn to enter. "That was very strange wasn't it? He didn't take points, or give us detention or anything. He didn't even really tell us off." Sirius began.<p>

"I know! He is the coolest headmaster ever!" James replied.

"It was so funny. Snape's face when he fell." Sirius laughed loudly.

He quickly stopped as Snape walked up to their table, "I know it was you!"

"You know what was me?" replied James.

"Jinxing me last night!" Snape replied angrily. The whole class were watching, including Lily Evans, James noticed.

"Someone jinxed you last night? Now that I would have loved to see." James laughed. "Sadly I was in the common room doing my charms essay and then I went to bed. Not that it's any of your business."

"Snivellus, shouldn't you have been in your common room anyway? I'm guessing you do mean after hours?" Sirius asked.

Snape glowered at the use of their new nickname for him, "well, yes. I know it was you two though. I know it was." He pulled out his wand to attack, but James was quicker, performing the knockback jinx, "Flipendo".

Snape flew across the room away from Sirius and James, just as Professor Slughorn walked into the classroom, "Mr Snape, what on earth are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing, sir. Sorry, sir." He replied as he returned to his seat.

"I see." Slughorn said shaking his head gently at him.

"Right, today we will be writing notes from our textbooks on what would happen if you added powdered root of Asphodel to an Infusion of Wormwood. You will then transform your notes into an a roll and a half essay on the subject." Slughorn said before sitting behind his desk.

When the lesson had ended, Slughorn called several students forward including; James, Sirius, Alice and Marlene as well as a few Slytherins. "I am having a small get together at the weekend. I thought it would be nice to get to know some of my new first year students. You are all invited. Of course you will receive an official invitation by owl tomorrow. Good day."

* * *

><p>After lunch, the first years began to make their way towards the glasshouses for their Herbology class with the Ravenclaws. "Slughorn is a strange one, isn't he?" Sirius asked.<p>

"Yeah. I heard that he 'collects' promising students." Peter said.

"Don't be stupid," replied Sirius, "if that were the case, he'd have paid more attention to Evans instead of me and Potter."

"Hey! I'm just as promising as Lily Evans!" James replied, his pride wounded slightly. Remus and Sirius laughed, "don't worry James. She's bound to be rubbish at something."

"How much of your essay did you get done in class today?" Lupin asked.

James replied, "finished it."

"What the whole parchment and a half?" Remus was surprised.

"Yep! So did Sirius." James smiled.

When they reached the greenhouses, Professor Sprout was waiting for them. "Hurry up boys!" The other students were waiting inside greenhouse one. "Welcome to your first Herbology lesson. As many of you will already know – as you will have read your text book – Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungai. In these greenhouses you will learn how to care for and use plants, learning about their magical properties and uses; whether it be in potion making or medicine."

Professor Sprout pulled out her wand, "today we will be studying a very useful magical plant 'Gillyweed'. Please could you get out quills and parchment and pay attention. Sprout pointed her wand at a black board at the very front of the greenhouse, where neat writing began to appear;

_Gillyweed is a magical plant native to the Mediterranean Sea. When it is eaten by a witch or wizard, one grows gills and webbing between the fingers and toes. There is some debate among Herbologists as to the duration of the effects of Gillyweed on fresh water versus salt water, bu the effects of Gillyweed in fresh water seem to last about an hour. Gillyweed is said to resemble a bundle of slimy, grey-green rat tails. Discovered by Elladora Ketteridge although Beaumont Marjoribanks was credited with the discovery._

When the first years had put down their quills, having finished copying from the board, Professor Sprout called in another student, "everyone this is one of my Hufflepuff students, Amos Diggory. He is going to demonstrate what Gillyweed does for you. If you would please follow us to the black lake."

Everyone stood up and followed the plump lady out of the door. When they all gathered around the side of the lake, Diggory swallowed the Gillyweed. James and Harry watched as Diggory began to develop gills and webbed feet. Quickly he jumped into the water and began swimming beneath the cool surface of the water. Every once in a while, the students watched as he jumped into the air before diving back into the depths of the icy water. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls stood huddled together, obviously very impressed by the fifth year Hufflepuff prefects swimming. James rolled his eyes, they were practically swooning.

"Class dismissed." Sprout called over the giggling girls.

The four boys made their way to dinner, Frank was walking with Alice. "I don't get why girls like guys like Diggory." James said coolly.

"Er, he's a Quidditch player, amazing seeker. The favourite for next year's Hufflepuff captian. Do you need more?" Lupin replied.

When they reached the Great Hall, they quickly sat down, eating their dinner as quick as they could. "We've got Astronomy tonight, I think I might have a quick nap beforehand." James said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Sirius said as Remus nodded.

* * *

><p>The five Gryffindor boys entered the common room at half eleven. They had each napped for several hours. They waited for the girls to come down from their dormitory. They didn't want the girls to be walking around the corridors so late at night, especially since Lily was a muggle-born. It just wasn't safe. When the girls arrived, they seemed shocked that the guys had waited.<p>

"We didn't want to you to walk alone. We are always stronger when we stand united." James said in response to the questioning looks. Most of the girls just looked more confused by Alice nodded, "You sound more like Charlus every day, Jamie." She said ruffling his hair.

Professor Sinistra smiled at her class of first years. "Get out your telescopes, you will observe the nights sky and record your findings. Make sure you annotate your star maps correctly. I will expect a completed, correctly annotated star map in for homework next week."

The first years set to work, placing dots on the map to denote stars and planets. James decided he would annotate his map over the weekend. A few hours later, Sinistra smiled at her students, "time to go to bed. Don't forget to rush back, it is well after hours. Next week, I want to see your final star charts. Good night." The Gryffindors walked back to the Gryffindor tower together. They were exhausted and barely spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think... REVIEW and make me very happy :)<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**Thursday lessons... charms... transfiguration... and flying (guess who is going to be top of that class...)**

**Potter and Snape organise a little after hours meeting...**

**Some sad news from outside the wizarding community...**


	12. Letters, Newspapers and Broomsticks

**New Chapter... Please R&R! Reviews will be really appreciated...**

**Last chapter...**

_The first years set to work, placing dots on the map to denote stars and planets. James decided he would annotate his map over the weekend. A few hours later, Sinistra smiled at her students, "time to go to bed. Don't forget to rush back, it is well after hours. Next week, I want to see your final star charts. Good night." The Gryffindors walked back to the Gryffindor tower together. They were exhausted and barely spoke._

* * *

><p>James had his morning routine perfected by Thursday morning. The boys all made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. James began to eat his breakfast. He didn't look up when the post came in; he wasn't really expecting anything except his daily copy of the Prophet. He was surprised when two owls landed before him. The first was a brown owl; it held his paper in his mouth. James put a few coins into the pouch on its leg. He then turned to the other owl; he recognised it perfectly, it was his father's owl. James grew anxious, his father didn't write often.<p>

_Hello Son,_

_I hope you are enjoying Hogwarts and congratulations on making it into Hogwarts. Both your mother and I are very proud. I am writing to inform you of a situation. Several muggles have been attacked. The prophet are trying to make it seem irrelevant. Do not believe what you read or see. Trust your instincts and trust Dumbledore. And above all else be wary of the Slytherins. Things are changing son. Keep yourself safe._

_I love you._

_Dad. _

James re-read the letter twice. He was very confused. Alice was sat opposite him, he handed her the letter. She read it briefly. Potter felt someone watching him, lifted his gaze to see Lily looked at him, perplexed. She turned away quickly as she picked up her own copy of the prophet. James read the front cover. It was some stupid story about a couple of wizards who got splinched. James scanned through the rest of the paper until he found what he was looking for:

_Muggles Vanish Like Magic _read the headline. _Several muggles have vanished without any sign as to where they might have gone. This week four new muggles have been reported missing under very 'strange' circumstances. First, Miss Olivia Arnold, an art student studying in London, age 24 vanished on Monday. She was last seen entering her home at three in the afternoon on Sunday night. She was declared missing twenty-four hours later. There was no sign of forced entry to her apartment. Officials are suggesting it is the work of a dark wizard. However, this seems unlikely. It is more likely that she merely decided to leave town in the middle of the night. An old aged pensioner in York, one Ferity Lindale, age 68, was last seen doing her shopping in the city centre on Monday. She was declared missing yesterday when her young son came to visit her. A business man of around the age of thirty-five disappeared in Edinburgh on Tuesday. He was seen walking into his office on the fifth floor but no one saw him leaving. Yesterday a mother of three, aged 38, in Wales went missing in the middle of a carwash. People are trying to pass this off as the work of dark wizards. The prophet however, believes that it is more likely Alzheimer's (a muggle disease that affects the aged) or a a suicide attempt._

"Have any of you read the paper?" James asked. Lily nodded briefly. "It's a pack of lies!"

For the first time all week Lily agreed with James, "Yep. The real question is why are they covering it up?" She asked.

"That's simple," said Remus, "the ministry are paying them off."

"But why?" Lily pondered.

"Because they don't want people to think that they are losing control of the pure-blood fanatics. At the moment our world still seems relatively at peace when in truth there is a under-current sweeping through the pure-blood families. Something is different. I think they've found a new leader." James commented.

"Are you serious? But James surely not." Alice asked.

"I think so. Why else would we be having the intelligence parties? It sure isn't to see people mistreating my house elves. Arrogant pure-bloods piss me off. And why would my dad be warning me to be careful. He is concerned and my dad is never concerned without good cause."

"I guess." Alice said, "I wonder who though?"

"That I can tell you," Sirius began, "I overheard my mum talking to cousin Bella. They were talking about some sort of Dark Lord. Bellatrix said that she was going to actively recruit Hogwarts students to join him. My mum was so proud of her. I don't know his real name though."

"I wonder," James whispered under his breath, "I'll ask my dad."

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor students made their way towards Professor Flitwicks classroom for their charms lesson. When they arrived, Professor Flitwick and the Hufflepuffs were already waiting for them.<p>

"Should we begin?" Flitwick asked as they sat down. "First off. Accio homework." Everyone's homework zoomed towards him. He placed it on the desk before him. "First you will practice the hover charm. This time using your textbooks instead of feathers."

Professor Flitwick sat behind his desk and began marking their homework as they began practicing their hover charms. Lily was the first person to successful charm her textbook, "Well done, Miss Evans. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Once you have successfully performed the hover charm on your textbook, please try the levitation spell on your feather."

Soon several people had achieved the hover charm and were moving on to the levitation spell. Before moving on to his next spell, James helped Pettigrew. Professor Flitwick caught James helping him as he looked up from his marking, "well done Mr Pettigrew. Five points. And five points to you too Mister Potter."

Professor Flitwick had nearly finished his marking, when he turned to the class once more, "fantastic. Now for the last few moments could you please attempt the locomotor charm."

Not many of the students managed to perform the spell correctly before Flitwick called them to order once more. "Very well done! I am quite impressed. Tomorrow we will start lifting heavier objects with our hover charms, perhaps a table or a pile of books." He clapped excitedly, "As for your homework: I've marked it and you've all done very well." With a flick of his wand he returned the homework to its rightful owner. James looked down at his; exceeds expectation. _Well mother and father will be happy with that,_ thought James.

"Lily Evans and Remus Lupin each get fifty points for Gryffindor for an outstanding piece of homework. Well done! Well done!"

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors found the Ravenclaws waiting outside the Transfiguration classroom. Lily quickly made friends with a girl called Emmeline "but you can call me Emmie," she said kindly, "this is my friend Dorcas."<p>

"Nice to meet you both," Lily said gently, "would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

"Oh that would be lovely," Dorcas and Emmie smiled.

The door to the Transfiguration classroom opened and the students walked in feeling slightly timid. Emmie, Dorcas and the Gryffindor girls made their way to the middle row of seats. They looked around but couldn't see Professor McGonagall anywhere.

Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew sat together on the very back row. Longbottom sat on the front row with his Ravenclaw friend Adrian Greenock and a few of the other Ravenclaw boys.

"Where is McGonagall?" James asked. He was slightly excited about this lesson, not that he would admit it. That is when he noticed a cat jump onto McGonagall's desk. "Wow!" he said as he jumped to his feet and ran towards the desk. "Wow!"

He began to stroke the cats head, she purred gently. "Professor, you are the coolest!"

The cat jumped off the desk and transfigured into Professor McGonagall before she reached the ground. "Well done, Potter! How did you know?"

"Erm, several reasons… first, you don't seem to be the pet sort, second, your markings, third, I've never seen a cat sit so stiff."

"Very good. Fifty points to Gryffindor, for the clear recognition of Animagus."

She smiled at her class. _That never gets old, _she thought.

"Transfiguration is a very complex and dangerous form of magic. You will not mess around in this class or there will be dire consequences. Now transfiguration in its simplest is the art of changing an objects form or appearance. There are many branches of transfiguration, including cross-species transfiguration, human transfiguration and simple switching spells. You should be making notes."

There was a quick scurry in bags for parchment and quills as she continued, "This year we will mainly focus on transformation and switching spells." There was a groan from the back table, McGonagall chuckled, "trust me Potter they may sound simple but they are a great place to start. Stick with me and I'll have you heading off to the ministry the second you are old enough for your animagus license."

James eyes lit up at the idea of himself as an animagus.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand at the blackboard behind her desk. Lily watched as a title appeared, _Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration_.

"This morning we will focus on the laws and rules. The theory should we say and then after lunch we'll have a go at putting them into action." A small smile fell across her face, "make notes from your textbooks on Gamp's Law, please."

"This is so not as exciting as I expected," James whispered to Sirius as he began to write his notes.

_Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration is a law governing the magical world. There are five Principle Exceptions to Gamp's Law:_

_Food – Food cannot be created from nothing. However, it can be multiplied if one already has some food to multiply. It can also be enlarged and summoned if one knows the rough location of the food._

_Love – Love can merely be simulated through love potions and entrancing enchantments and the like. This creates an obsessive infatuation rather than love and fades over time._

_Life – Life cannot be restored once lost._

_Precious Metals – they can be transformed but cannot be created._

_Clothing – clothing can be altered but not created from nothing. Even a robe maker needs fabric to begin with._

_Gamp's Law is named after the witch who discovered it, Hesper Gamp._

Half way through the class, McGonagall called to her students, "Ok, enough of that! I will now explain what sort of magic we are to do after lunch, so pay very close attention unless you wish to end up in the hospital wing. We are going to spend the beginning of this term looking at Transformations, or transubstatial transfiguration as it is also known as. Now Transformation is a branch of Transfiguration that focuses on deforming the physical features of an object. There are many sub-categorises. Make sure you are making notes. This will inevitably come up in your exam at the end of the year! Human Tranfiguration, Switches – where we simultaneously exchange features between two organisms, and Trans-Species Transformations – when you transform one species into another."

James yawned. "Mr Potter, pay attention! There are a variety of ways to achieve Transformation, for example; transforming spells, animagi, metamorphmagi, and Lycanthropy. Of course, I wouldn't suggest the latter. After lunch we will begin with a basic transforming spell, Avifors. Can anyone tell me what this transforming spell does?" Professor McGonagall looked up in surprise to see Potter's hand in the air. "Yes, Mr Potter?"

"It transfigures objects into a bird or flock of birds."

"Fantastic, Mr Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor. Right, off you all go. Go and get yourselves something to eat and be back here for 2pm dead on the dot." She said as she transfigured back into her animagus form.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors ate quietly at lunch. James was replying to his father's letter. Sirius was thinking about his mother and cousin's conversation. Lily was watching Potter. He already annoyed the hell out of her and it was only their fourth day of classes and she had a really bad feeling he might be better than her at Transfiguration.<p>

After lunch, they returned to the Transfiguration classroom to find Professor McGonagall waiting for them, "quickly! Quickly!" They sat down and waited anticipating the chance to perform magic.

"Avifors causes a vivid blue light when it is cast currectly. The incantation is pronounced 'AVI-forz'. Repeat after me, without wands Mr Black, 'AVI-forz'" After a few moments, Professor McGonagall allowed them to practice the spell on some small objects that she placed on their desks.

James quickly mastered the spell, "well done, Potter. You seem to have a knack for Transfiguration. Fifty points for a perfect avifors spell." She said as James' bird flew across the room. "Once you have accomplished the spell several times, please make notes on the incantation and effects of the spell. Thank you, when you have done that, you may leave."

James and Sirius quickly got the hang of the spell and scribbled down some notes on a piece of parchment. When they stood to leave, Professor McGonagall smiled at them both. Lily, on the other hand, was still struggling with her spell when the boys left, as were most of the class. Before the bell rang, she had only managed to do it once. "For homework, I want you to keep practicing and finish the notes on this spell. Next week, we will look at Duro, another very useful transforming spell."

* * *

><p>All the first years quickly made their way down into the grounds for their flying lesson. The majority of the students looked excited. A few of them looked terrified, however. Madam Hooch smiled at the eleven year olds standing around her. "Pick a broom! I want you to command your broom, without touching it, into your hand." The students quickly began shouting "up" at their brooms. James, however, just outstretched his hand and his broom flew into it. "Very good, Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor."<p>

Lily frowned, _just one more thing he is better at me in!_

"Do you want a hand Lily flower?" James asked playfully. He smirched at her whilst playing with his hair.

"I don't want help from an arrogant toe rag like you!" Lily replied. James simply laughed in response, completely unaffected.

"If you are ready, you can mount your brooms and hover slightly above the ground." Madam Hooch said loudly.

"But…" James started.

"No, Potter, you wait for everyone else."

* * *

><p>Soon nearly everyone was hovering a few feet above the ground. James was seriously bored. He winked at Sirius, and mouthed, "boring!"<p>

Potter began to rise higher on his broom. Sirius did the same. "What are you two doing? You are being reckless! If you don't come down now, I will take you to see the headmaster."

James scoffed, "This isn't reckless. I have flown in these grounds every morning this week before breakfast. Just this morning I flew over the lake."

"Potter, get down do you hear me! You too Black." Once James and Sirius had shown off a bit, doing some fake dives and loops they began to descend. When they reached the ground, Madam Hooch screamed "accio brooms!"

She was bright red and clearly very angry, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for disobeying a teacher and another ten for recklessly risking your own safety as well as the safety of others. You will also both have detention tonight with Professor McGonagall."

"Well done, Potter! You lost us sixty points!" Lily said angrily.

"Hey! I've still got us more than I've lost us. I got almost double that in Transfiguration alone, this morning." He said un-resentful.

As the first years walked back up to the castle, Snape and Lily walked together.

"How are you finding Hogwarts? I'm sorry we've barely seen each other." Snape said.

"It's been great. I absolutely love it. You?" Lily replied.

"Yeah, it's great." Snape's eye was caught by Potter and Black a few people a head of them. James kept making kissing noises at them and raising his eyebrow expectantly. "I absolutely loath Potter though."

"Yeah, me too." Lily said, still angry with him for losing the points.

"Evans, is Snivellus your boyfriend? Or are you free-game cause if you are…" James called out to Lily, before laughing hysterically with Sirius.

"That's it. I'm going to kill him." Snape drew out his wand, ready to attack.

James was quicker, "I'd think twice about that if I were you."

"I challenge you to a duel." Snape said between closed teeth.

"Time? Place?" James asked.

"Tonight, straight after your detention. In the trophies room."

"Right. Fine. Who's your second?" James asked, "Mines Black."

"Avery."

"Sev, you shouldn't." Lily tried to reason with her friend. "This is a very bad idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's quite a bit longer than I first intended...<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**Potter and Black's detention...**

**The duel...**

**Double potions with Slytherin and maybe some mischievous antics from the marauders... **


	13. Unforgivable Dueling

**Previous Chapter...**

_"I challenge you to a duel." Snape said between closed teeth._

_"Time? Place?" James asked._

_"Tonight, straight after your detention. In the trophies room."_

_"Right. Fine. Who's your second?" James asked, "Mines Black."_

_"Avery."_

_"Sev, you shouldn't." Lily tried to reason with her friend. "This is a very bad idea."_

* * *

><p>James frowned over his dinner. "What's the matter, James?" Sirius asked.<p>

"We aren't going to get much sleep tonight, what with detention, the duel and our essay."

"Shit. I completely forgot about the essay."

"Yeah, me too. We have to do it. I don't fancy getting two detentions in our first week. My mum would kill me."

* * *

><p>After dinner, they made their way to McGonagall's classroom. They knocked once and waited, "come in."<p>

They walked into the room and found Professor McGonagall waiting for them, sat behind her desk. "Sit down boys. On the front row if you don't mind. Now would you kindly explain to me why my good colleague, Madam Hooch came to me this afternoon demanding that I reprimand two of my most promising Transfiguration students, not only that, but two from my own house?"

"Erm, we were bored and…" Sirius began.

"Mr Black, boredom is not an excuse to disobey a direct order from a teacher." McGonagall's voice was rising. "Now I understand that it is challenging not to show off when you are clearly very talented. Mr Potter, you are incredibly gifted at Transfiguration, yet today you didn't once show off. And yet somehow, we give you a broomstick and you can't help but behave like a celebrity Quidditch player? Well let me burst your bubble boys, as talented as you are, you are not famous. No one cares if you can play Quidditch or not. The only thing anyone cares about is whether or not you get adequate exam results. Now, I was going to give you a horrible task to do for your detention. However, I realise that you have an essay due tomorrow for Professor Kilmont. I suggest you both use this time to work on your essay."

The boys worked on their essays in silence for several hours. James kept checking the time. Detention had begun at about 6pm and it was now well past 10pm. "How are your essays coming along?" McGonagall asked.

"Nearly finished," James replied, "I've finished my section on Protego Duo – the more powerful version of the shield charm, protecting the caster. I've also done my section on Protego Horribilis – the stronger version that protects a large area against highly dark magic. My Protego Totalum section is done as well – you know the spell for protecting a small area for an extended period of time. Just got to do my last section on Protego Maxima.

James wrote his essay quickly. Hoping to escape detention sooner rather than later. _Protego Maxima is a stronger version of the Shield Charm that, when cast in combination with Fianto Duri and Repello Inimicum, conjures up an almost impregnable magical protection barrier. Bodies crossing the boundaries of the barrier disintegrate on the spot and spells that are not powerful enough to break the barrier result in large resonating explosions. The incantation is pronounced pro-TAY-goh MAKS-ee-ma and one points his or her wand toward the sky. There is blueish white light."_

"Finished, Professor," Potter said.

"and you Black," McGonagall asked.

"Two minutes…" Black started, "finished!"

"Ok. In that case, you might as well go to bed."

"Night, Professor." Both boys chimed.

The boys quickly made their way towards the trophy room. When they entered, Snape and Avery were already waiting, except they weren't alone. Macnair, Mulciber, Malfoy and the Black sisters were all waiting for them.

"Snape, I agreed to a duel with you, not the whole of Slytherin." Potter barked, "chicken."

"We just thought it would be more fun this way," Malfoy said.

"What seventh and fifth years plus a whole bunch of first years against two first years. Hardly seems like an even fight." Black commented.

Snape pulled out his wand, "engorgio skullus." Luckily Potter was quicker, "Protego."

Quickly before Snape could respond, James shouted out, "Entomorphis," causing Snape to turn into an insect for several moments.

At this point Avery stepped in, saying, "Enough. I hate these stupid duel rules. Let's just get em."

Sirius stepped in, hitting Avery with a powerful bat-bogey hex before turning to Mulciber, "expelliarmus," causing Mulciber's wand to fly out of his hand. James was currently duelling Malfoy and Narcissa at the same time. He managed to disarm Narcissa, before turning on Malfoy "impedimenta" Malfoy called out "protego" and the jinx ricocheted away. Next James tried the knee-reversal hex that he knew from his father's book of funny jinxes. "Densaugeo," Malfoy shouted, aiming the hex at James. Luckily it missed James by an inch.

Snape called out "Anteoculatia," causing James to grow antlers.

"Oh. I quiet like them, you know," James laughed, "Steleus." Snape suddenly began sneezing.

"You are really beginning to annoy me, Potte," Bellatrix said, stepping forward. She non-verbally hit James with the stinging hex. James wanted to clutched himself, in excruciating pain. However, he managed to keep self-control. "Is that all you've got, Black?"

"Crucio!" It was pain was pain like James had never known it. It was intense and it consumed his every thought. He no longer knew where he was, all he knew was the agony, the torture, like white-hot knives piercing his skin. He was screaming, screaming like a girl yet he didn't care.

"What's that noise? Who's down there?" Filch, the caretaker was calling. The Slytherins all dispersed leaving the two Gryffindors at a loss for escape.

"What are you two doing in here? What the hell happened to him?" asked the caretaker.

"Slytherins," Black answered. "Sir, will you help me get him to the hospital wing, please."

"Yer. Course I will. Blood hell, he has antlers." Filch said as he lifted James to his feet, "corm on, you grab his other side."

It was a slow journey to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey looked at the three of them in shock, "What happened?"

"Slytherins," Black answered.

"Filch, could you please fetch Albus and Minerva. Goodness me. For the love of Merlin."

Madam Pomfrey set to work on James straight away. "Black are you injured too?

"No. Just shocked. I didn't expect that." He was very pale.

"Expect what, dear?" Pomfrey insisted, turning towards him.

"An unforgiveable curse."

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you liked this chapter... please, please, please review. I want to know what you like and if there is anything you don't like.<strong>

**When their first week is over there wont be as much detail on lessons and the like...**

**Next chapter:**

**James recovering in the Hospital Wing...**

**Double Potions with the Slytherins... a chance for fun or revenge...?**

**D.A.D.A and charms...**

**and if we get there... Slughorn's party...**


	14. Breakfast With The Potters

**Previously:**

_It was a slow journey to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey looked at the three of them in shock, "What happened?"_

_"Slytherins," Black answered._

_"Filch, could you please fetch Albus and Minerva. Goodness me. For the love of Merlin."_

_Madam Pomfrey set to work on James straight away. "Black are you injured too?_

_"No. Just shocked. I didn't expect that." He was very pale._

_"Expect what, dear?" Pomfrey insisted, turning towards him._

_"An unforgiveable curse."_

* * *

><p>"I will not have unforgiveable curses being used in the corridors of my school. Fetch Slughorn." Dumbledore was angry. James could hear him from his bed in the hospital wing. Dumbledore entered the room and smiled at James, "ah you are awake. How are you feeling, James?"<p>

"Pretty groggy to be honest." James replied.

"That is to be expected, I'm afraid to say." He smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I should never have agreed to the duel. I just didn't expect him to bring so many…"

"I know, James. A little duel in the corridors is expected. Especially in first year when magic is so exciting. However, what Bellatrix did… I cannot apologise enough. Your parents are waiting to see you."

James mother and father entered the hospital wing, looking anxious. "Mum, I'm ok. Don't look so scared." James hated making his mother worry.

"Jamie, you haven't even been here a week and you've had detention and been attacked by an unforgivable curse. You don't want me to look scared. I'm bloody terrified." Dorea cried.

"Come now, Dorie. I know. I know." Charlus began.

"He's my little boy. I want him home with us." Dorea Potter continued.

"What time is it? Can we go to breakfast?" James asked. Harry watched as his father tried desperately to protect his mother's feelings.

"Are you up to it, Jimmy?" his father asked.

"Sure, I am." He said as he sat up in bed. It took all his energy not to fall backwards in agony.

"Professor, can I go to breakfast." James asked. Harry really wanted Dumbledore to say no, so that his father would rest but he knew Dumbledore would let James have what he wanted.

"Of course. But if you feel even the slightest bit off, come straight back to see Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

><p>James made his way down to breakfast with his parents. It took them longer than normal as James was struggling. However, he walked into the Great Hall proudly with his parents in step with him. They joined the Gryffindor table where Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank were sitting. "Hi," James began, but was cut off by a ton of questions.<p>

"What happened?"

"What did Dumbledore say when you woke up?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Wow. I have no idea who just asked what…" James laughed gently.

Dorea saw Alice a few places down the table, "Alice dear, how are you?"

"Very good, Mrs Potter. Thank you."

"How many times do I have to say call me Dorea. We are related after all." Lily watched as her friend Alice, talked comfortably with James' mother. "Did you hear about Molly, Dorea?"

"Molly? You mean Arthur's fiancé?" Dorea asked.

"Yeah. It turns out she is pregnant so they left Hogwarts early. She is due on the 29th November." Alice whispered.

"Wow. That is a surprise. Will they finish their N.E.W.T.s eventually? I do hope they do. I hate to think of all that magical learning going to waste."

"They are studying from home and will come in for the final exams."

"Oh good. Well give her my congratulations when you next hear from her. What strange times we live in. Seventeen and engaged seemed drastic enough but seventeen and pregnant… oh gosh."

Alice chuckled at Dorea's response.

James introduced his parents to his Gryffindor roommates; "You know Frank,"

"Of course. Good to see you again," Charlus said shaking his hand.

"How's your mother?" Dorea asked.

"She is well thanks, Mrs Potter." Frank answered.

"And this is Sirius, my favourite prankster."

"Nice to meet you Sirius, dear. You're not Walburga's son?"

"Er, yes, Mrs Potter. I am." He said feeling suddenly ashamed.

"Oh my dear boy, don't look so down. Not everything that comes out of the Black family is dark and evil. We don't all turn out like Bellatrix or your mother thank Merlin. I am your mother's aunt or something like that so we're practically family."

"Really? Yes and you are related distantly, very distantly I might add to Alice Prewett. Actually, you might be closer related to her than I am. Let me think… yes of course I am your mother's aunt but Lucretia, Alice's mother is your father, Orion's sister. That makes Alice your cousin. See not everyone with the name Black in their family tree is a pure-blood fanatical, muggle-born murdering, piece of scum."

The whole table burst out laughing at Mrs Potter's words. "Now, now, dear. Your mother will be rolling over in her grave if she ever heard such a thing." He chuckled.

"Violetta Bullstrode was as horrid as your mother, Sirius. She honestly thought muggle hunting was a good sport." Dorea shivered in dis-like.

"This is Remus," James continued, "he's the one who will keep me out of trouble…"

"I'm not sure that's possible, Jimmy." Dorea smiled dotingly at her young son, as she messed with his hair. _No wonder he is so spoilt, _thought Lily as she watched James basking in his mother's attention.

"Nice to meet you, son." Charlus said as he shook Lupin's hand.

"What are your parent's names? I wonder if I know them." Dorea asked kindly.

"My father is John Lupin and my mother, Mary Lupin is a muggle." Lupin replied.

"Ah. Alas, I don't know them. But I can't wait to make their acquaintance." Mrs Potter smiled.

"And this is Peter Pettigrew," James finished.

"Nice to meet you Peter. It's an absolute pleasure to meet all of Jamie's friends." Dorea said calmly.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the Great Hall quickly changed as Professor Slughorn barged into the room, shouting at the Slytherins, "Snape, Avery, McNair, Mulciber, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Malfoy, to your feet. Follow me."<p>

"Where are we going, Sir." Bellatrix asked.

"To the Headmaster's office, that's where, you insolent little girl." Replied Slughorn, "attacking first years… dark magic… unforgivable…"

"Any way, mum, dad, I have potions now. Are you going to stay? Maybe we can have lunch?" James asked, hopeful.

"Yes, of course Jimmy. It will give me and your mother a chance to talk some things over. I also want to erm… speak to Dumbledore."

"Charlus, don't go interfering." Dorea sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you liked breakfast... a lot of introductions...<strong>

**So next chapter...**

**Charlus Potter is going to see Dumbledore...**

**James has double potions... **

**Not sure what else... maybe D.A.D.A. and charms... and if we are really lucky Slughorn's party.**

**Thanks to JSC-HR for the lovely reviews! and yeah Mr Potter is about to get angry. Bella is mental no matter how old she is lol. I think she was probably mental at the age of two.**


	15. Arrogant Toe Rag

**Hey guys new upload. Really hope you like it.**

**Just in case anyone else is confused about Slughorn's character or if you think I'm making him slightly anti-muggleborn. Here is my response:**

_I'm not trying to imply that Slughorn is anti-muggle-borns. Please remember that it is only their first week at Hogwarts. Lily has yet to prove her prowess in potions or her magically skill in any area. She has only had a handful of lessons. You will recall that Slughorn makes connections with people who he believes will be influential in years to come. His character is predominantly scared. Therefore, he keeps his options open so to speak, being diplomatic, avoiding having an opinion wherever possible. As a result he has invited pure-bloods to his slugclub party because they will automatically be influential - please remember that they are usually although not always the richest families in the wizarding world, with the largest homes and they are most likely to have house elves. That is why James is invited. Eventually Lily will be invited to join the Slugclub once Slughorn has seen her skill._  
><em>You will also remember that Harry spoke to Slughorn about Hermione in their very first conversation, in defence of muggle-borns after he expressed his surprise at another muggle-borns magical skill. I am not saying that he is anti-muggle-born but merely keeping his options open. Bare in mind, we are at the very beginning of the story; we haven't seen his full reaction to Bella's behaviour, we haven't seen his relationship with Lily develop yet. Give it time.<em>  
><em>Also I haven't focussed on Lily's skill yet, choosing to focus on Lily's reaction to James' skill in Transfiguration, flying etc. This is because I am trying to build her opinion and dislike of James right from the beginning. Please be patient. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

_The atmosphere in the Great Hall quickly changed as Professor Slughorn barged into the room, shouting at the Slytherins, "Snape, Avery, McNair, Mulciber, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Malfoy, to your feet. Follow me."_

_"Where are we going, Sir." Bellatrix asked._

_"To the Headmaster's office, that's where, you insolent little girl." Replied Slughorn, "attacking first years… dark magic… unforgivable…"_

_"Any way, mum, dad, I have potions now. Are you going to stay? Maybe we can have lunch?" James asked, hopeful._

_"Yes, of course Jimmy. It will give me and your mother a chance to talk some things over. I also want to erm… speak to Dumbledore."_

_"Charlus, don't go interfering." Dorea sighed._

* * *

><p>Lily was walking with the girls from her dormitory to their double potions lesson, "What do you think that was about this morning?"<p>

"What? You mean Slughorn?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. It was really strange…" Lily replied.

"Isn't it obvious. They attacked someone and my moneys on James." Alice answered. The girls all looked surprised.

"Why?" They all asked.

"First, Snape challenges James to a duel. Second, James' parents are here. James' dad is very busy all the time. They aren't the sort to just show up out of the blue. Lovely as they both are, they are here for a reason. Thirdly, James' was slightly shaky this morning." She looked at her friends, "didn't you notice?"

"No," Mary replied, shaking her head.

"He was as arrogant as ever," replied Lily, angrily, "if it was James, then I'm sure he got what he deserved. "He's an arrogant toe rag. He needs taking down a peg or two."

"Lily, you really don't know him," Alice said, feeling exasperated.

"Whatever. Sev wouldn't hurt anyone anyway. He's not like Potter." Lily ignored her friend.

"You're right. He's a Slytherin."

* * *

><p>Harry materialised in Dumbledore's office. He had never seen Dumbledore look so angry. "I am disgusted by your behaviour." He said to the students stood in a row in front of his desk. Snape was staring at the floor, clearly ashamed. Harry couldn't decide if he was ashamed of his behaviour or the fact they had been caught. Macnair and Mulciber were barely listening, choosing to stare out the window instead. Avery's eyes were focused on a spot just behind Dumbledore' shoulder; pulling a face of fake regret. He almost looked like he was about to cry. Lucius and Narcissa were trying to avoid Dumbledore's eye, waiting to be punished. Whilst Bellatrix was staring at Dumbledore, a nasty look in her eye and a crooked smile on her lips. "I am incredibly disappointed. I have never felt so disappointed in the entire time that I have been headmaster of this school. It is one thing to duel in the corridors. Reckless but almost expected. But to break the rules of duelling conduct…"<p>

He looked at Snape, "to trap a fellow student, a fellow first year into a duel with students far more competent, with years of magical learning in their belt, is a disgrace, not only to this school but to the house of Slytherin. Slytherin has many a noble quality; it strives for the best. However, sadly last night you merely demonstrated that Slytherins are what the other houses expect them to be; cruel, vindictive and pure-blood extremists. I have never been so disappointed in a group of students."

* * *

><p>Next Harry found himself in McGonagall's office, "Dorea, could I get you anything? A cup of tea?"<p>

"Oh, no. I am just grand Minerva. Oh goodness me, what a fright." Dorea sighed.

"I am so sorry, Dorea."

"Oh, no, don't apologise. He is just like his father. He was bound to get himself into trouble. I just wanted to protect him a little longer."

"I still can't believe that she used an unforgivable curse. She should be in Azkaban." McGonagall shook her head in shock, "It won't happen though. You know Dumbledore."

"He appears soft sometimes but he knows what he is doing. He trusts where most of us wouldn't and he loves where most of us couldn't. He is a better man for it. I really do wish, he'd have taken the minister job when they offered it him. I don't think we'd be in this mess if he had."

"I still can't believe we've found ourselves back here again. Will the magical world never learn." McGonagall replied.

"There will always be dark wizards. The problem is that people listen to them." Dorea smiled sadly.

"I just can't believe all the lies the prophet is handing out these days," McGonagall responded angrily.

"They are being paid to make the ministry look like it's in control. The majority of the wizarding world hasn't even heard of Voldemort yet. It will only be a matter of time."

"I don't know what Dumbledore will do with Bellatrix," McGonagall thought aloud, "I know what I'd do with her."

"I know what he won't do. He won't expel her. He needs to watch her closely. It's like the pure-blood parties Charlus and I throw. We could prevent people coming like the Blacks or the Malfoys but it works more in our advantage having them have their little conversations right under our noses. Or should I say under the noses of my spying little house elves," Dorea chuckled.

* * *

><p>As the fog cleared, Harry realised he was back in Dumbledore's office. No one was speaking. Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose. There was a knock at the door. Dumbledore sighed, "Come in Charlus."<p>

Charlus Potter entered the room. He had an air of authority in the way he walked that was automatically noticed by all seven Slytherins and the portraits covering the walls, "may I speak to them, Albus?"

"Well, it can't do any harm," Dumbledore smiled at his friend to continue.

"You know who I am, I suppose?" he asked. There were a few mumbled yes sirs. "I am Charlus Potter. Head auror to the Ministry for Magic. It is my job to ensure the safety of magical and non-magical blood alike. It is my job to catch dark wizards. And let me explain to you, my definition of a dark wizard. Anyone who sees fit to use dark magic; hexes and curses on another human being with the intention to inflict pain. We all play practical jokes with a small jinx here or there but hexes and curses are different."

Potter walked over to the Slytherin students, "what you did goes against magical law." He stopped when he reached Bellatrix, "You, young lady should be in Azkaban. If I had my way, I'd hand you over to the dementors right now and let them perform the kiss on you." The first years all looked terrified at the idea of the dementors kiss. "However, Hogwarts is not under my jurisdiction. Therefore, I will trust that your headmaster punishes you adequately. But if you ever do anything like this again, do not hesitate to think that I will seek you out and have the life sucked out of you by a dementor."

He stepped back, to stand just behind Dumbledore, "Their all yours Dumbledore."

"Thank you, dear friend. Right, Snape, Avery, Macnair, Mulciber. Step forward. Pay close attention. You are lucky not to be getting expelled for your behaviour. You each lose fifty points for your house and you will have detention every night for the next month. Your detention will be with the gamekeeper Hagrid in the forbidden forest. If you step out of line in any way, I will expel you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Slughorn would you please escort them to your potions class. Boys, Slughorn will be watching you very closely from now on."

The boys followed Slughorn out of the Headmasters office. They walked in silence. Eventually Slughorn broke the silence, "you may think that what you did was just a joke or a bit of fun but you are sadly very mistaken. Today is a very sad day for Slytherin house."

* * *

><p>Slughorn's potions class were waiting outside for their teacher to arrive. Lily was growing more and more angry. There were so many rumours about what Sev had supposedly done. People were saying that he would be expelled or worse sent to Azkaban. She caught sight of Potter joking around with Black at the back of the queue. "What the hell have you done, Potter?" She shouted at him.<p>

"What do you mean, Evans?" Potter looked genuinely confused.

"You know what I mean! You've gone and gotten Sev in trouble!" Lily responded stomping over to where he stood.

"He got himself in trouble." Potter responded angrily.

"You provoked him. Whatever he did, you deserved it!" Her eyes were fiery.

"If you say so. But since you weren't there would you mind kindly keeping your nose out of other peoples' business. I do not have to explain myself to you and your voice is getting rather high pitched and incredibly annoying." James was angry himself now.

"You arrogant… You.. You," she began.

"Yeah, I know. I'm an arrogant toe rag. One day you'll come up with a better insult than that. Until then, could you please shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Big shout out to my most faithful reviewer JSC-HR You are awesome.<strong>

**Also just a quick explanation for anyone who has noticed the bed timeline stuff for the Weasleys. Technically Molly should have already had Bill, I screwed up, sorry guys... so I've come up with the best scenario I could. :)**

**Really hope you liked this chapter. Please feel free to review, I look forward to hearing your comments, observations, etc... even if they are slightly negative. :)**

**Next Chapter:**

**We'll find out about Bella's punishment...**

**Is Potter going to get revenge?**


	16. Never More Disappointed

**What happened last time on The Snitch of Secrets:**

_"What do you mean, Evans?" Potter looked genuinely confused._

_"You know what I mean! You've gone and gotten Sev in trouble!" Lily responded stomping over to where he stood._

_"He got himself in trouble." Potter responded angrily._

_"You provoked him. Whatever he did, you deserved it!" Her eyes were fiery._

_"If you say so. But since you weren't there would you mind kindly keeping your nose out of other peoples' business. I do not have to explain myself to you and your voice is getting rather high pitched and incredibly annoying." James was angry himself now._

_"You arrogant… You.. You," she began._

_"Yeah, I know. I'm an arrogant toe rag. One day you'll come up with a better insult than that. Until then, could you please shut up."_

* * *

><p>Harry waited for Professor Slughorn to arrive. His parents wouldn't look at each other; both incredibly angry. Harry couldn't possibly see how in such a small amount of time, merely seven years, they would fall in love. It seemed impossible. Some moments later Slughorn arrived with the Slytherin boys following behind him. "In you go!" Slughorn bellowed.<p>

When everyone had sat down, Slughorn got the attention of the class, "many of you will be wondering why I was late this morning. I am very sorry for keeping you waiting. I am sorry to say that the behaviour of some of my house demanded my attention. The Headmaster will undoubtedly explain what has happened to you later. Let me just say, I am very disappointed and very sorry to those who were hurt." Slughorn's eyes fell briefly on James. He smiled sadly before clapping his hands together, "As for today's lesson, let's have some fun… how about you all brew me a boil-cure potion? Chop chop!"

The students quickly got to work. James sat at the back between Remus and Sirius. "I can't believe that jerk. I'm going to get him back for what he did."

"James focus on your potion," Remus said, as he read through the instructions in his text book, before muttering under his breath, "add six snake fangs to the mortar."

James set to work on his potion but paid very little attention to it. Instead he whispered to Sirius, "I want to get him back. I need ideas."

"I don't know… we could just jinx him?" Sirius replied.

"They'd expect that…" James frowned.

"I know… watch this." Sirius pulled out his wand and hid it under the table, pointing it at Snape. Snape's arm began to lift up into the air.

"Do you have a question, Snape?" Slughorn asked.

"Er… no sir." Snape replied.

"Then don't waste my time." Slughorn shook his head.

James and Sirius began sniggering under their breath. "Let me try…" James pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation under his breath. This time Snape began to pick his nose.

Lily's potion was nearly finished, and she wasn't paying much attention to what was happening in the room until Pettigrew's cauldron melted and an awful stench met her nose, "ewww that smells disgusting." She complained. Lily had nearly finished her potion; she stirred it five times before waving her wand over it. Soon it was a beautiful blue colour.

Slughorn was walking around admiring the different potions. "Malfoy, your potion should not be yellow. Wash out that cauldron… Snape, not bad. Not finished but very good regardless… Miss Stine, adequate… Mr Pettigrew, clear up this mess at once and be careful, if you get it on your skin it will erupt in boils. Stupid boy, five points from Gryffindor… Lupin, not bad. Not quite the right shade of blue though. Black, you clearly weren't paying attention, nor you Potter… Miss Evans… well, well, what's this? A perfect potion? I am very impressed. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Well done, Miss Evans. Well done, indeed. You know, Miss Evans, I am having a small party tomorrow night. A chance to get to know some of you new first years. Please, make sure you pop along, won't you?"

Slughorn walked back to his desk, observing some of the different potions on his way. "I think we'll have a break from all the homework. I'm sure my colleges are piling it up on you. Off you go and enjoy your weekend." Slughorn chuckled.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked at the students left in his office. His face was gentle but his eyes were stern. They no longer sparkled with excitement. "I never thought I would see prefects in my office for discipline. Both myself and your teachers, entrust you with the wellbeing of the students of this school. Sadly you have broken that trust. I must insist that you all step down from your role as prefects." He looked at them, he was tired, "I made it perfectly clear at the sorting feast that I would not allow this sort of behaviour. We have the standards of Hogwarts to uphold. Malfoy, you will have detention with Professor McGonagall three nights a week until Christmas. You will also lose all privileges; that means no Hogsmeade, you will resign from the Slytherin Quidditch team, you will go to meals, lessons, and the Slytherin quarters. You will not dawdle or loiter, you will not go out into the grounds except where your lesson demands it. This is until further notice. Do you understand?"<p>

"Yes sir." Lucius Malfoy replied.

"You also lose fifty points. Now get out of my sight, Mr Malfoy before I think up a worse punishment."

Malfoy rushed out of the room. Dumbledore didn't speak again until he couldn't hear Malfoy on the stairs. "Narcissa," his voice was softer now.

"Yes sir?" she looked terrified.

"You foolish girl. I thought you were wiser than your elder sister." Bellatrix laughed shortly, "Silence Bellatrix!" He waited until he could only hear the sound of breathing. "Narcissa, you will have detention three times a week until Christmas likewise. However, you will complete it with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. You will assist him with the maintenance of the grounds and you will help look after the different creatures we have living in them. You will not leave the castle, except where your lessons demand it and to complete your detentions. Your privileges are hence forth withheld; no Hogsmeade. Yet again, I must say I thought you would make a fantastic prefect. I was sadly mistaken. Fifty points from Slytherin. Off you go."

Narcissa left, briefly looking back at her sister. "Bellatrix, I wish I could say that I am surprised by your behaviour. But, alas, I know where your allegiances lie and they are not to this school." He shook his head, "You should be expelled and handed over to Mr Potter to be taken to Azkaban. Your crime warrants it."

He looked at the black haired girl before him. She showed no remorse. "For the first time in my life I don't know what to do with a student. Miss Black, I will give you a second chance. Not because you deserve it. No you certainly do not. Not because you show remorse because I haven't seen any. But because I believe that grace and love can change even the bitterest and coldest of hearts. You will have detention four nights a week with me. You will eat your meals in the Slytherin common room. You will not leave the castle except where your lessons demand it. You will sit alone in class and will not speak to anyone. You will be swift getting to and from class and you will not dawdle in the corridors. You lose all privileges and one hundred points from your house. We will re-evaluate the situation in time. I have never been so disgusted by a pupil at this school. Actually that is not true, there is one who has repulsed me more than you. I believe you call him your lord. You are excused, get out."

Bellatrix left the office leaving Dumbledore alone with Mr Potter. "Was I too soft, Charlus?"

"No, not at all. And not too hard either." Charlus encouraged.

"Ah. What a disappointment." Albus Dumbledore looked incredibly sad.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review...<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**The Potters leave,**

**James' last day before the weekend...**

**Slughorn's party...**


	17. Lord Voldemort and the Nag

**Another upload. Man, I've uploaded a lot today.**

**Last Chapter:**

_Bellatrix left the office leaving Dumbledore alone with Mr Potter. "Was I too soft, Charlus?"_

_"No, not at all. And not too hard either." Charlus encouraged._

_"Ah. What a disappointment." Albus Dumbledore looked incredibly sad._

* * *

><p>James met his parents in the Great Hall for lunch. The Potters and James closest friends sat chatting avidly. They discussed Quidditch and the upcoming world cup. "Dad, you will get us all tickets, won't you?" James asked.<p>

Charlus chuckled, "we'll see." He ruffled his son's hair, lovingly.

"You will keep out of trouble, James?" Dorea asked her son, concern etched across her face.

James frowned slightly at her worried expression. "I cannot promise you that I won't get detention or that I won't annoy my teachers or that I won't prank other students. That would go against my nature. But mother, I will promise that I will not allow what happened last night to ever happen again." He answered his mother honestly.

"One thing they will never call you is a liar, my dear boy," Charlus grinned.

"My Jamie, lie? Never," Mrs Potter smiled at her son.

James smiled at his parents. He loved them greatly. Harry could see it in his eyes. He looked at his father with a clear respect and he adored his mother as much as she adored him. Mr Potter lowered his voice slightly, so that only James, and those closest to him could hear, "Boys, be aware, things are changing. There are those inside this castle who given the change would kill all the muggle-borns in this room. Be careful and be wise. Don't pick fights for fun. Protect those who need protecting and as a good old friend of mine, Mad-eye Moody always says 'Constant Vigilance! Keep your eyes open."

"Charlus! Don't scare the poor children." His wife chided him.

"Dad, can I ask you a question? About your letter and what was in the prophet?" James asked.

"Of course, Son."

"Is there a new dark wizard?" James whispered.

"I'm sorry to say there is." Charlus began, "The ministry is working tirelessly to find him but they don't want to worry the wizarding world so they are covering up most of what him and his followers are doing."

"The muggle disappearances?" James pressed.

"Yes. You should also be aware that he has followers inside this very castle. You had a run in with one of them just last night."

"Bellatrix," Sirius whispered.

"Who is this new dark wizard, dad?" James asked.

"He calls himself Lord Voldemort." Charlus responded.

"His real name is Tom Riddle. He joined Hogwarts whilst we were in our sixth year. James you don't want to get on the wrong side of him. You keep away from all this and his followers, do you hear me?" Dorea warned.

"Yes mother, of course." James replied.

"One day, when you're a famous auror like your dad, then you can chase after dark wizards all you like. But right now if you even think about it, I'll murder you myself!"

The surrounding students were watching now. James had turned a deep red and his mother was pointing her finger at him menacingly. "Anyway boys it was lovely to meet you. Absolute pleasure." She concluded.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Remus and Peter barely paid any attention in defence against the dark arts that afternoon. They sat in the back corner whispering about this new dark wizard threatening to take over their world. Lily kept frowning at them and trying to shush them but they didn't pay her an ounce of attention. Professor Kilmont called their attention when she asked them for their homework. "Mr Potter, I presume you have done it?"<p>

"Yes, Professor," he said holding it out for her. "Finished it in detention."

Sirius began to snicker loudly, "What about you Mr Black?"

"Me too. A good evening's detention wasted on this."

"Well perhaps you two could demonstrate to the class a shield charm and a disarming charm. Mr Potter you will try to disarm Mr Black. And Mr Black you will try and shield yourself from his attack." James and Sirius stood up and head to the front of the classroom. Some of the Ravenclaw girls giggled excitedly.

James shouted out, confidently, "Expelliarmus," Sirius wasn't quite quick enough and his wand flew out his hand. He grabbed for it as James fired the spell at him again. At the same time Sirius shouted "Protego." This time James' spell ricocheted off, accidentally disarming one of the Ravenclaw girls on the front row. James walked up to the pretty girl, "I'm sorry. You aren't hurt are you?"

The girl swooned slightly at the sight of James' smile. "Right. Enough. You are all excused. Off you go." Kilmont ordered the class.

James walked with Sirius beside him and Remus and Peter just behind him towards their charms class. James and Sirius had been practicing their hover charms. Professor Flitwick was waiting for them, "don't sit down, all you need is your wand. We are going to practice with some slightly heavier objects today. I have some beanbags. If you can levitate them then feel free to try the tables and chairs." Before he could finish Sirius and James had muttered the incantation under their breath and pointed their wand at their professor causing the small man to levitate into the air and zoom around the room once. The whole class laughed and cheered – except Lily. When they lowered their professor back onto the ground, he smiled at them, "fifty points to Gryffindor for some very funny magic!" he squeaked.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius walked down to Slughorn's party together. "McKinnon is coming to this party, right?" Sirius asked.<p>

"I guess so. Why do you like her?" James asked.

"Nah, just wondering." Sirius replied, turning slightly pink.

"Did you notice Evans' face in charms? She was so angry. It was hilarious!" James laughed.

"Did you notice the Hufflepuff girls' responses?"

"Yeah. I even got a few numbers…"

Sirius laughed before knocking on the door to Slughorn's classroom. The door opened. "In you come boys! In you come. I've heard some very funny stories about you two from Professor Flitwick. Make yourselves at home, get a drink, have some food…"

James and Sirius made their way down the food table until their plates were piled high, "You've only just had tea!"

James turned around to see Lily behind him, "Oh not you again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked disgruntled.

"Never mind. Hey Alice. McKinnon." He nodded his head at the girls with Lily.

Sirius caught Lily's eye, "I guess Miss Evans, it means: give it a break already."

"Give what a break? I haven't done anything. He's the one who is arrogant and cruel. Playing practical jokes on teachers."

James turned on Lily, "enough! First, you have known me all of a week and you already have your opinion of me set in stone. That makes you ridiculous." She tried to cut across him, "I've not finished," he said raising his hand in front of him, "Second, maybe you should ask your dear friend Snivellus what happened last night instead of badgering me. Third, it was just a harmless bit of fun. We didn't hurt Flitwick and he saw it for the fun it was. Why can't you? In conclusion, all of this amounts to the simple fact that you nag me far more than even my mother." He said before storming off. Alice, Marlene and Sirius all laughed at the sight of Lily and James arguing.

Alice even muttered, "they've only known each other a week and they are already like an old married couple." Causing Sirius and Marlene to double over with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Right what did you think?<strong>

**So next chapter... I am thinking a quick chapter about their first weekend at Hogwarts...**

**After that... It won't be as detailed about every lesson... because eventually you'd get bored...**

**Let me know what you think and anything you'd like improved. Love you guys. :)**


	18. An Apology

**Right, yet again another chapter... I've been on a bit of a roll. They might be less often from now on. Like one a day at most...**

**Anyway here's what happened last chapter...**

_Sirius caught Lily's eye, "I guess Miss Evans, it means: give it a break already."_

_"Give what a break? I haven't done anything. He's the one who is arrogant and cruel. Playing practical jokes on teachers."_

_James turned on Lily, "enough! First, you have known me all of a week and you already have your opinion of me set in stone. That makes you ridiculous." She tried to cut across him, "I've not finished," he said raising his hand in front of him, "Second, maybe you should ask your dear friend Snivellus what happened last night instead of badgering me. Third, it was just a harmless bit of fun. We didn't hurt Flitwick and he saw it for the fun it was. Why can't you? In conclusion, all of this amounts to the simple fact that you nag me far more than even my mother." He said before storming off. Alice, Marlene and Sirius all laughed at the sight of Lily and James arguing._

_Alice even muttered, "they've only known each other a week and they are already like an old married couple." Causing Sirius and Marlene to double over with laughter._

* * *

><p>James was really glad he didn't have to get out of his bed. It was finally the weekend and he could lie in for as long as he wanted. He was still feeling slightly shaken after what had happened the night before last and had really needed a good long sleep. He could hear Peter snoring, but he decided to just roll over and ignore it. James started thinking about Lily. He couldn't understand why she hated him so much. No one had ever hated him before – well unless you counted the Slytherins. James lay in his bed thinking it all over before covering his ears with his pillow and closing his eyes, hoping to get back to sleep. When he found he couldn't sleep, he decided to go for a fly.<p>

Harry watched as his father climbed down the stairs and strolled across the common room towards the portrait hole. Something bright red caught James' eye. He looked over towards the fire. There on the sofa was Lily. She was fast asleep. James thought about waking her up but she looked so peaceful. He leant over hear as he heard her mumble something in her sleep, "you stupid arrogant… you arrogant toe rag." She was dreaming about him. James' brain began to swim in thoughts of what she could possibly be dreaming about. "I can't believe you did that." James pulled a blanket over her before kissing her on the forehead. He'd never admit it to her but she was kind of cute when she was asleep and not nagging at him.

James walked out of the portrait hole and made his way down to the broom shed. He flew across the grounds for several hours before returning to the castle. He went straight to breakfast, knowing full well that most of the students would still be in their beds. Lily sat opposite him and a few fifth and sixth years sat together further up the table. Professor Dumbledore came and sat besides James, "I've been meaning to catch you, Mr Potter."

"Yes, Professor? How can I help you?" James replied politely.

"I just wanted to apologise for what happened the other night."

"Sir, you don't have to…"

"I think I do, James. The students of this school are my responsibility. When seven students attack two of their fellow students it is my responsibility. Especially when three of them are supposed to be prefects." Lily tried to pretend she wasn't listening, pretending to read the prophet. "I am especially regretful of Miss Black's behaviour. I am surprised that she would dare to use an unforgivable curse. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Exhausted, but fine." James smiled.

"James, make sure you get enough rest. Most adults struggle after that curse, it gives them nightmares for months. How are you sleeping?"

"Erm, I'm not sure. Ok, I guess."

* * *

><p>After that first morning, the weekend went quickly. The boys spent it down by the lake, enjoying the sun. Lupin had insisted on bringing his homework with him. Although, James and Sirius couldn't think for the life of them what homework they had left to do. Chances are it would come to them the night before it was due in. Peter had decided to copy Remus and read his Transfiguration textbook. James and Sirius made a list of all the different pranks they wanted to pull off over the year. James, for the first time in his life, wanted to avoid people, so they had been over to Hagrid's for tea and they had barely been in the common room.<p>

Lily had spent the whole weekend in the library doing work that hadn't even been set. At first her friends had joined her but after a while each of them had grown bored and decided there were far more enjoyable things to do outside and in the common room. Lily had been left with her thoughts; she wondered briefly if she had judged Potter too quickly but then she remembered the different pranks he had pulled in the last week and the horrible things he had said. _No he really is an arrogant toe rag!_ She thought to herself. She had researched the unforgivable curses and was surprised that Bellatrix Black would even know that sort of dark magic. _I mean everyone knows she's crazy but…_

Alice had spent most of her weekend with Frank. They had snuck off to a quiet corner of the grounds where no one else would find them. Alice was really beginning to live Frank, but she was a bit scared that he might just think of her as a friend. After all they had known each other since they were little. What she didn't know was that Frank was worried about the exact same thing. Frank was accidentally 'on purpose' touching her every couple of minutes; grazing her hand with his own, bumping into her as he walked next to her.

Marlene, Kate and Mary had spent most of their weekend playing exploding snap in the common room and gossiping about which Gryffindor boys were most attractive; both James and Sirius had made it on the list. "I think Black is quite attractive. He's got that whole naughty innocent thing going on." Marlene commented, making her friends laugh loudly.

"What about Potter, his messy hair look is kind of sexy." Kate smiled.

"Do you like Potter, Kate?" Mary asked.

Marlene did her best impersonation of Professor McGonagall, "Do you have a crush on Mr James Potter? I'm asking you a question Miss Stone, do you like Mr Potter?" The three girls burst out laughing hysterically.

Lily walked through the portrait hole and smiled at her friends. "What's got you guys so excitable?"

"Kate likes Potter!" Marlene squealed.

"Says you! You like Black!" Kate countered.

"I never said that!"

"I quote: I think Black is quite attractive. He's got that whole naughty innocent thing going on." Kate retaliated.

Lily looked at her friends in surprise. "Er… ok."

"Kate you should totally ask him out!" Mary offered, "I could ask him for you?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah. I could go right now. I think they're out in the grounds. You could watch from the window. What about you McKinnon? Fancy asking out Black?"

"Hell no! He can ask me out!" Marlene laughed. "Come on Kate, let's go sit at the window so we can watch Potter's reaction."

* * *

><p>Mary had rushed out into the grounds to find Potter. He was sat by the lake with Black, Lupin and Pettigrew when she finally found him. "Potter, can I have a word?"<p>

"Yeah sure!" Potter stood up and followed Mary away from his friends.

"Potter, Kate, you know Kate right? Kate Stone?"

"Yeah, of course I do! What about her?" James smiled.

"She likes you! Will you go out with her?" Mary squealed.

"Er… I don't really know her yet. We've only been here a week but I guess I could get to know her. I would say we could go on a date but we can't leave the castle so that won't really work… but yeah a girlfriend might be fun to have around." He laughed at his own joke before ruffling his hair, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Cool, I'll let her know." Mary said before walking away, back towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and give me some feedback. :)<strong>

**Next chapter will be probs a bit boring a few pranks...**

**a bit of James and his new girlfriend...**

**maybe a potion lesson...**

**and before you know it it will be October...**

**Much love from Lady Illusive :)**


	19. The Marauders Break Out

**New chapter... please review!**

**Last time on the Snitch of Secrets...**

_Mary had rushed out into the grounds to find Potter. He was sat by the lake with Black, Lupin and Pettigrew when she finally found him. "Potter, can I have a word?"_

_"Yeah sure!" Potter stood up and followed Mary away from his friends._

_"Potter, Kate, you know Kate right? Kate Stone?"_

_"Yeah, of course I do! What about her?" James smiled._

_"She likes you! Will you go out with her?" Mary squealed._

_"Er… I don't really know her yet. We've only been here a week but I guess I could get to know her. I would say we could go on a date but we can't leave the castle so that won't really work… but yeah a girlfriend might be fun to have around." He laughed at his own joke before ruffling his hair, feeling slightly embarrassed._

_"Cool, I'll let her know." Mary said before walking away, back towards the castle._

* * *

><p>The weeks following their first week at Hogwarts proved to be uneventful for the Gryffindors. James spent most of his time either with his new best friends; Sirius, Remus and Peter or with his new girlfriend, Kate. The weather had been really great, so most of his time was either spent down by the black lake or on a broom stick. He had successfully managed to avoid the Slytherins. Well, all except Snape, who he had managed to jinx a few times in the corridors between class. James and Sirius had played several practical jokes on their fellow students and were beginning to get a bit of a name for themselves. They had had detention several times and were constantly loosing points. Most of the girls seemed to like James and Sirius; whenever the boys walked through the corridors there would be an outburst of whispering and giggling. The boys pretended they didn't notice but they enjoyed the attention quite a lot. Lily was the only girl who seemed immune to their charm. Every time they did something funny or got attention for anything for that matter, she would become exasperated and often stormed off.<p>

James had taken to ignoring her. He couldn't understand why she had taken a dislike to him. It was becoming more difficult though because he was spending more time with her friends because of Kate. He tried to be polite to her but everything he said seemed to be taken the wrong way. Lily had focused on her homework, choosing to spend most of her time in the library. Marlene and Mary had joked, saying "how much worse will she be when we have our exams at the end of the year?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head Boy had arranged a party in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate the house's Quidditch victory against Slytherin. He had gone down to the kitchen to get some food from the house elves. James and Sirius had managed to get him to take them along. They had been exploring the castle at night and they were beginning to think that they knew it better than most of the students and potentially even more than some of the staff.

Following the muggle disappearances in the first week, there had been several attacks on muggles living in London. It had been very unusual. Several of the victims had been killed behind locked doors that showed no sign of entry. Others had been traumatised and were recovering in St Mungo's. At the beginning of October, Charlus Potter had issued a statement:

"We, at the auror's office are doing everything in our power to find those responsible. I promise you we will find the witches and wizards committing these heinous crimes and they will be punished accordingly. I would like to take this opportunity to say that all humanity is equal regardless of their blood. A muggle is no less important than a wizard. A half-blood is no less valuable than a pure-blood. There are those who would have you believe that the purity of your blood matters. They are wrong. What matters is loyalty; loyalty to the whole of humanity. Let us unite. Let us unite and stand for loyalty and equality. Because we are always stronger when we stand united. It is time to stand up for the voiceless."

Lily had been quite impressed by Mr Potter's words, not that she'd ever tell James. Charlus had received several death threats and angry letters from pure-blood witches and wizards. He had written to James to warn him to be extra cautious and so far James had heeded his warning. Every day the Gryffindors checked the prophet for new reports of dead muggles. Lily and Mary were particularly scared. Lily was scared for her entire muggle family whilst Mary was worried for her muggle mother. James appeared to not be bothered by the disappearances and attacks. Lily found this incredibly infuriating. Whilst the other students searched the paper for a name they recognised, he made out with Kate. Nothing seemed to faze him.

September and October had flown by. The students were having a much earned break – half term. Even Lily and Remus had managed to put their books away. The weather was beginning to change so more of their time was spent in doors by the common room fire playing wizarding chess and exploding snap. Lily had managed to find time to go walking with Severus and it felt like old times again. The Gryffindor students were incredibly excited. Tonight was the Halloween feast. They had heard rumours from previous students that it was the best feast of the year. James and Sirius had managed to find a secret tunnel out of the school. The tunnel took them straight into Hogsmeade. They had returned with butterbeer and a collection of magical sweets, from Honeydukes. The four boys hid all the sweets and drinks in their dormitory. They were planning a party for after the feast. Kate and Marlene had decorated the common room accordingly and all the Gryffindors were getting more and more excited.

* * *

><p>The feast was spectacular with magical bats zooming above their heads and cob webs dangling from the ceiling. The prefects had done a great job of decorating the Great Hall. There were skeletons and giant spiders and several zombies walking in between the tables. A few Hufflepuff girls had screamed at the sight and one had actually fainted.<p>

When the boys were full, they began to make their way up the stairs to the common room. On their way they ran into Snape. When he saw them, he snidely asked, "what do you want?"

"I want you to get out my way," James replied.

"Come on James, let's just go." Remus tried to interject.

Snape pulled out his wand and began to cast a spell. Luckily, Lily walked around the corner at that exact moment, "Sev! What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all Lils." He said, putting his wand back in his pocket.

Lily frowned at him as he turned around to leave. Once he was out of earshot, she turned on the four boys before her, "what did you do?"

"Why has it always got to be us that have done something? Isn't it proof enough that he is in Slytherin? What more do you need before you'll accept that he's the baddy not me." James countered.

"You're wrong. He is sweet and kind. But you're just arrogant!" She said before storming off.

"I'll never get used to her!" James said to his friends, feeling suddenly very tired.

* * *

><p>The party was a complete success. James was sat by the fire with Kate on his lap when Lily came over to talk to Kate and Alice. "Where did all of this stuff come from?" she asked.<p>

"Erm… James and Sirius broke out of the castle to go buy it from Hogsmeade…" Kate explained.

"Shush! Don't tell Evans. She'll tell McGonagall."James said.

"I will not! You… you… you marauder you!" Lily responded.

Sirius, who had joined the conversation mid-way through, said "you know, I kind of like it! The Marauders! It has a ring to it!"

The group burst out laughing as Lily stomped her feet, "Only you, Black, could actually like being compared to a pirate!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review...<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**We're going to give Lily a chance to show off...**

**Some bad news from the world outside of Hogwarts...**

**A prank or two...**

**Some more of James and Kate...**

**Maybe a bit of flirting between two other characters...**


	20. Half Term Worries

**Right! Let me know what you think... **

_The party was a complete success. James was sat by the fire with Kate on his lap when Lily came over to talk to Kate and Alice. "Where did all of this stuff come from?" she asked._

_"Erm… James and Sirius broke out of the castle to go buy it from Hogsmeade…" Kate explained._

_"Shush! Don't tell Evans. She'll tell McGonagall."James said._

_"I will not! You… you… you marauder you!" Lily responded._

_Sirius, who had joined the conversation mid-way through, said "you know, I kind of like it! The Marauders! It has a ring to it!"_

_The group burst out laughing as Lily stomped her feet, "Only you, Black, could actually like being compared to a pirate!"_

* * *

><p>The following morning, the Gryffindors made their way down to breakfast together. James with his arm around Kate, was talking animatedly to Sirius. As they entered the Great Hall, there seemed to be a nervous tension in the air. James raised his eyebrow at Sirius and Remus, questioningly. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, whilst Remus shook his head. Neither of them understood. When they sat down, they realised that the post had already been. There were several owls waiting for them. James quickly set to reading his post; he had a letter from his mother and a copy of the daily prophet. He started off reading his mother's letter. Kate grabbed the prophet out from under his letter and began scanning the page. James heard her moan slightly so he tore his eyes from his mother's letter to look at her. Her face was horror-struck; her mouth opening and closing of its own accord, not saying a word. He grabbed the paper from her and pulled her into an embrace as he read the front page, "In the name of Merlin!"<p>

He began to read out loud for his fellow Gryffindor that didn't have a copy of the wizarding paper; "Yesterday masked, dark wizards attacked the muggle post office tower in the centre of London. The obliviators have been working tirelessly since, trying desperately to prevent the non-magical world becoming aware of our existence. Mr Potter, head of the auror office believes that those responsible are an anti-muggle-born militant group who "need to be stopped before they do anymore harm." Luckily no one was killed. Several muggles were heavily injured and are currently undergoing treatment at St Mungo's. When asked, the Minister for Magic had very little to say on the matter, simply shaking his head and saying, "very sad news, very sad news indeed." If Mr Potter is correct then one must ask several questions: Number one, what aren't the ministry telling us? Number two, who is this new militant group of extremists? And third, why isn't the ministry doing more? Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore said that he believes there is a rising amongst the pure-blood families. That several of them have found a new leader and that all too soon he fears we will be at war once again. For many of us it feels like only yesterday that we were all living in fear of Grindelwald."

James groaned, "crap! This isn't good." He looked up to the head table where Dumbledore was sat conversing with the other teachers. Dumbledore caught his eye and James was sure that in some quiet place inside his mind he heard Dumbledore's voice, "Don't make a fuss. We don't want people to worry."

* * *

><p>There was a heaviness in the atmosphere as the Gryffindors tried to focus on enjoying the last day of their half term. They spent hours sitting by the fire in the common room. Lily had gone out to see Snape, and James and Sirius were arguing with the rest of the Gryffindor first years. "I just refuse to think that there is absolutely nothing we can do!" James sounded infuriated.<p>

"I know you want to help, sweetheart. But there is nothing you can do. You're a first year for crying out loud. The best you could do is go and get yourself killed and what good would that do?" Kate asked, patiently.

"I refuse to sit here and watch as innocent people die. I won't do it!" James answered her.

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Hear, hear!"

Kate grew irritated and simply sighed in response. Alice looked at James and smiled a very sad smile, "But James, this isn't about everyone else is it? It isn't about the innocent people, is it?"

"What do you mean Alice? Of course it is. Who else could it be about?" James responded, completely dumbfounded.

"You're worried. You're worried about your dad and rightly so I might add. And you feel guilty because for your whole life you have been taught that it is when we are united that we are strong and yet here you are miles away from your closest allies in the moment when you think they need you most."

Alice smiled, "But James, they don't need you with them. They need to know that you are safe. How many times did they tell us when we were younger to protect one another? That's what they want! They want us to protect one another, to protect our friends… not looking for trouble… but simply meeting it with courage when it finds us. Keep me safe, James. Keep your word."

She had him there. How many times had his parents told him to protect Alice. He couldn't disobey them now.

* * *

><p>In the weeks that passed after the post office tower attack several things happened. James had received multiple letters from his mother telling him to be careful and not to get himself in any trouble. James thought she was asking a bit much, after all his name was James Potter. James devoted most of his time to antagonising the Slytherins; tripping them up in the hallways and jinxing them any chance he got. He was infuriated that there was nothing he could do to help with the situation outside the castle so he'd decided that he would make Voldemort's followers inside the castle pay. He hadn't seen Bellatrix yet, but he was waiting…<p>

James and Sirius had particularly enjoyed tormenting Snape, "Oh Snivellus!" they would call him names in the corridor, throw things at him in class and jinx him in the great hall. It was amazing that the teachers hadn't caught them yet. Sadly, Lily had. "Why won't you just leave him alone?"

"Because he's a Slytherin. That makes him scum!" James replied.

"You're no better than those Slytherins, you hate so much. You say how prejudiced they are but your no different. The only difference is you attack them and they attack someone else!"

"No Evans. You're wrong. The only difference is I attack them – wizards who can fight back, who have wands, they attack innocent muggles – muggles who can't fight back, have no means of protecting themselves, muggles like your parents. That's the difference." James said calmly before walking away, towards his next lesson.

* * *

><p>The teachers were beginning to recognise Lily's magical ability. Particularly, Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick. She was quickly becoming their favourite student. She was always polite, always had her homework in on time, and she was superbly talented. In an attempt to avoid Potter, Lily had started sitting with Snape in class instead of her Gryffindor friends. The Gryffindors had spent many a night by mid-October trying desperately to understand why she was his friend but to no avail. As of yet they could honestly say they did not have any idea why a girl like Lily Evans would ever befriend someone like him.<p>

Because James and Kate were spending such a lot of their time together, Sirius and Marlene were often forced into each other's company not that either of them complained. On several occasions, the four of them had spent an evening together away from the rest of their friends. James was pretty certain that Sirius liked Marlene and Kate knew that Marlene like Sirius. James and Kate put a lot of effort into trying to get the two of them into a relationship. Although, so far it didn't seem to be working. They would flirt briefly before pulling away from each other completely for a few days. James and Kate found their friends thoroughly entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyhow, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it...<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**We might spend a bit more time with Hagrid...**

**Maybe a Quidditch match...**

**The lead up to Christmas... What about Sirius... Can he go home?**


	21. The Room of Requirements

**Last Chapter:**

_Because James and Kate were spending such a lot of their time together, Sirius and Marlene were often forced into each other's company not that either of them complained. On several occasions, the four of them had spent an evening together away from the rest of their friends. James was pretty certain that Sirius liked Marlene and Kate knew that Marlene like Sirius. James and Kate put a lot of effort into trying to get the two of them into a relationship. Although, so far it didn't seem to be working. They would flirt briefly before pulling away from each other completely for a few days. James and Kate found their friends thoroughly entertaining._

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts students barely left the castle over the weeks that followed. The weather had been awful and it had rained heavily constantly for days. James and Sirius were getting slightly restless. They had started stalking the castle, playing practical jokes on anyone they could find. They had jinxed several Slytherins and had become very good friends with Peeves. They had spent hours exploring the castle, looking for secret passageways and hidden rooms. So far they had found four secret passageways and a room that became whatever you needed it to be. They had got in trouble a multitude of times and had been sent to Dumbledore's office at least twice. On one of those occasions, James asked Dumbledore about the hidden room, "Professor?"<p>

"Yes, James?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"We've been exploring the castle and we found a room," James began, "it's different every time we use it. We think it changes to meet the need we have at the time. Do you know anything about it?"

"Ah, my dear boy, you've found the room of requirements or the come and go room as the elves call it. On the seventh floor? Yes, I've used it myself. I once took a wrong turn on my way to the bathroom and found the most amazing bathroom I have ever found. I'm pretty sure its unplottable."

* * *

><p>The marauders, as Sirius had taken to calling them ever since Lily had called them it at the Halloween party, were all sat in their dormitory. James was stretched across his bed reading Quidditch Through the Ages. Sirius was sat staring out the window, tapping his fingers on the window ledge. Peter was snoozing slighty and Remus was trying to read through his homework, "stop it Sirius. Quit you tapping!"<p>

"I'm just so bored!" Sirius replied, getting to his feet, "I want to do something!"

"Like what?" James asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't know. I'm just bored of sitting in this castle."

"You've barely been sitting the whole time. You've been jinxing people and pranking people the whole time." Remus replied.

"We could go down to see Hagrid?" James offered.

Peter whined "I don't want to leave the castle."

"Ah, come on Peter. We've been stuck inside this castle for weeks. I'm going insane." Sirius replied.

"Come on then…" Remus said, putting away his essay. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>James knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut, he could hear Fang barking from inside. "Ar you stupid dog! Ger out the way."<p>

"Ah what are you lot doing here? Come to wreck havoc on my pumpkin patch, again?"

"Nah, Hagrid. We thought we'd come and see you," Sirius answered.

"Ar, well, get yerselves in out of the rain."

The four boys walked into Hagrid's small hut. "How's things Hagrid?"

"Er, not bad. I've been training er Thestrals an they're not makin it easy. Do yer want any tea? Or maybe a cake?"

The Marauders spent the rest of the day with Hagrid, discussing the different attacks that had happened over the last few months. "Boys, you dern't know the half of it!"

"What do you mean Hagrid?" Remus asked.

"Well, the daily prophet is only telling yer half ther story. It's not just ther muggles who er getting hurt. Some muggle-borns have disappeared too. But the ministry doesn't want yer ter know that."

"What?" the marauders asked.

"Ah come on. James think about it. Did yer ever hear yer parents talk about…"

"muggle-borns going missing? It's been happening for years." James answered, thinking back to the conversations he had overheard at home.

"Well, Voldemort has been around fer a while, building power an gaining followers."

"My dad says he even has followers here at Hogwarts."

"Ah, he does. You've met a few. Malfoy, the Black sisters," Hagrid answered.

"Why does Dumbledore not expel them?" Remus asked at the same time as James asked, "What about Snape?"

"Dumbledore thinks it's better to keep erm here. Yer know ter keep an eye on erm."Hagrid said to Remus before turning to James, "I don't know James. I don't think he is but if he keeps hanging out with people like Mulciber an Avery. Well it'll happen eventually."

James couldn't help but frown. He hated Snape but he couldn't imagine how sad Lily would be if her best friend turned out to be a dark wizard. James stared out the window thinking about Lily and Snape. After another hour or so, James stood up, "right we better be off! Thanks Hagrid."

* * *

><p>The next morning was a Saturday. The Marauders got up and went down to breakfast. Everyone was sat chatting excitedly. Gryffindor had their second Quidditch match of the year this morning. They were playing Ravenclaw. James couldn't wait to watch the match, he wished Astrix Alixate and the team a good match. He had a feeling that this was going to be a fantastic match. The Ravenclaw team was very capable, especially their new seeker. The weather had improved slightly but it was still raining.<p>

The marauders started towards the Quidditch pitch. James was so excited. He couldn't wait until next year when he'd finally be able to try-out for the team. They joined Kate and the Gryffindor girls in the stands. Mary and Kate had a huge banner with a giant roaring lion on it. James watched as the Ravenclaw beaters collided into one of the Gryffindor chasers. The commentator screamed, "ah come on that's clearly a foul! That's blatching! Come on Madam Hooch!"

"Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle; Kennedy with the quaffle, passes to Jones, who shoots and scores. Gryffindor have 50 points. 50 to 10, to Gryffindor! What's Alixate doing? Has he seen the snitch? He's diving, Bloute is following him. Has he seen it? No, he's pulling out. Bloute hasn't pulled out of his dive, he's gonna get hurt. Alixate is heading to the opposite side of the pitch. He's seen it. Bloute is back on his broom and is chasing after Alixate. I don't think he's going to catch up though. Almost there, come on Alixate!" James was leaning towards the pitch, "He's got it," James whispered.

"Alixate has the snitch! Gryffindor win!" Screamed the commentator.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think! :) Review please :)<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**The weeks leading up to Christmas...**


	22. Overheard Conversations

**Last chapter...**

_"Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle; Kennedy with the quaffle, passes to Jones, who shoots and scores. Gryffindor have 50 points. 50 to 10, to Gryffindor! What's Alixate doing? Has he seen the snitch? He's diving, Bloute is following him. Has he seen it? No, he's pulling out. Bloute hasn't pulled out of his dive, he's gonna get hurt. Alixate is heading to the opposite side of the pitch. He's seen it. Bloute is back on his broom and is chasing after Alixate. I don't think he's going to catch up though. Almost there, come on Alixate!" James was leaning towards the pitch, "He's got it," James whispered._

_"Alixate has the snitch! Gryffindor win!" Screamed the commentator._

* * *

><p>"What am I going to get Kate for Christmas?" James asked the other marauders.<p>

"I don't know," Sirius answered, "that's why I don't do relationships. Flirt and make out I can do, buy Christmas presents, not so much."

Remus laughed, "what about McKinnon?"

"What about her?" Sirius asked.

"Ah, come one. We all know you like her!" James punched his friend gently.

"Nah, we're just friends." Sirius replied.

"What am I going to get her?" James asked.

"I don't know, some chocolate?" Remus asked.

"You and your addiction to chocolate." James said making the other boys laugh.

"Ok, well, what does she like?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. We don't really talk to be honest." James said beginning to feel embarrassed.

"What, do you mean you're too busy making out?" Sirius laughed.

* * *

><p>The last week of term was approaching fast. The prefects had decorated the castle with the help of the house elves. Everything looked incredibly festive. The marauders had spent hours out in the grounds having snowball fights. Sirius and James had hid behind a tree when they saw Snape and Lily walking out in the grounds. "Shh. Sirius get under the cloak."<p>

Once they were under the cloak, they began to follow after Snape and Evans. "Sev, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Erm, Avery asked me to go to his."

"Sev, why are you friends with him? He's horrible." Lily asked. James thought the way she said it felt like she'd asked this same question a million times.

"Do we have to argue about this again. I know you don't like my friends. I don't particularly like yours either."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my friends?" Lily asked, suddenly annoyed.

"What's right with Potter and Black?"

"I'm not friends with them! I'm getting fed up of telling you this. I'm not friends with those arrogant pigs." Lily said.

"Let's not discuss this again. Anyway, what are you going to do with your holiday?"

"Probs just go home. See my mum and dad. It will be nice to see Petunia too."

"Whatever. Like she'll be interested…"

"What do you mean by that?" Lily turned on him.

"Only that she's jealous. You know she is. She's just a muggle."

"Enough. She might be a muggle but she's my sister!" Lily hissed before storming off. Once Lily was a few steps away, James and Sirius picked up snowballs and began to pumble them into Snapes back. It was so cool being invisible. James and Sirius ran back to the castle laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>They were sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating their breakfast when the post owls came in. James looked up, expecting a letter from his mum – instead his owl dropped a letter in his lap from his father.<p>

_Hi James,_

_How has the last term gone? Your mother wanted to write and ask if you were coming home for Christmas. She understands that you might want to stay at Hogwarts but I want to ask you to come home. I have some things I really need to discuss with you and I can't do it in a letter. Both me and your mother can't wait to see you. Be careful._

_Dad._

James frowned, wondering what his father could possibly need to say to him. Sirius besides him was reading his own letter. "Everything already, Sirius?"

"Yeah. Mum just doesn't want me to come home. Look…"

_Sirius,_

_You better not be planning on coming home for the holiday. I don't want a blood-traitor in my house. Stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter and we'll re-discuss this towards the end of the year. If I hear of you duelling against one of your cousins again, you will not be welcomed back into this house._

_Your mother._

"Is she serious? Well you'll just have to come home with me then." James replied, after reading the letter. "Let me just let my parents know."

"Are you sure James? I don't want to get in the way!"

"Ah come on. You're my best friend." James smiled.

James quickly began to write a reply to his father's letter,

_Hi dad,_

_Yeah I was planning on coming home. Can Sirius come with me? His mum won't let him go home._

_James._

* * *

><p>The boys quickly packed their things the night before the Hogwarts Express returned them to King's Cross station. By the time James had packed, said goodbye to Kate and gotten into bed it was the early hours of the morning. He lay in bed wondering what his father could possibly need to speak to him about. He wondered if his dad was going to tell him more about Voldemort.<p>

"James, get up!" James rolled over, covering his head with his pillow.

"Go away…" James said as someone pulled his duvet off him.

"Since when have you been the one to not get out of bed? Come on James. The train leaves in an hour!" Sirius said.

* * *

><p>The train was coming into King's Cross station, "see you in a week Remus, Peter." James hugged two of his best friends.<p>

"Yeah, have a good Christmas, James." Peter replied. Remus merely nodded. The train pulled to a stop and James and Sirius jumped off. James looked around for his parents. His eyes fell on his mother and he ran towards her.

"I've missed you mum," James said as he hugged her tightly.

"Let's get you guys home." Charlus Potter said.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius walked into the house, "wow man, you live here?"<p>

The Potters laughed gently at Sirius' surprise, "yeah, I'm guessing you like it enough to stay for the holidays?"

"Yeah, definitely." Sirius replied excitedly.

"Do you want a tour?" asked Mrs Potter.

"Yes please, Mrs Potter."

"Well, this is the entrance hall, and just through here is the living room." They walked into a large white room with flowing curtains and a beautiful painting above the large fireplace. "Through there is the kitchen, dining room and a bunch of other rooms. Come on, let's take your stuff upstairs." They walked out of the living room and started up the stairs. "To the left side of the house are all the spare bedrooms, and to the right along this corridor are all the family rooms." Dorea led the way down the family hallway, she pointed to the first door they came to, "this is James' room," before pointing at a door just across the corridor, "and this is your room, Sirius, me and Charlus are at the far end of the corridor. Make yourself at home, son." Dorea nodded at Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you enjoyed this chapter...<strong>

**So next chapter...**

**We'll get a chance to see what Lily and James did with the Christmas'**

**James and Sirius might have a surprise visitor...**

**and we'll find out what Mr Potter wanted to talk to James about...**

**Their return to Hogwarts...**


	23. Christmas Break

**Previously on The Snitch of Secrets...**

_"Well, this is the entrance hall, and just through here is the living room." They walked into a large white room with flowing curtains and a beautiful painting above the large fireplace. "Through there is the kitchen, dining room and a bunch of other rooms. Come on, let's take your stuff upstairs." They walked out of the living room and started up the stairs. "To the left side of the house are all the spare bedrooms, and to the right along this corridor are all the family rooms." Dorea led the way down the family hallway, she pointed to the first door they came to, "this is James' room," before pointing at a door just across the corridor, "and this is your room, Sirius, me and Charlus are at the far end of the corridor. Make yourself at home, son." Dorea nodded at Sirius._

* * *

><p>"Sirius, get up! There are presents!" James barged into Sirius' room. "Come on man, get out of bed." Sirius opened his eyes, "Go away, man!"<p>

"It's Christmas!" James smiled.

"Alright, give me ten minutes. I'll meet you down there." Sirius sighed.

James smiled and ran out of Sirius' room and back into his own. He dressed quickly before running down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. His parents were waiting in the living room. "Is Sirius on his way?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be ten minutes." James sat beside his mother on a sofa. Milly, the house elf came in to other James a drink. "Master James can I get you anything? Maybe a glass of orange juice?"

"Thank you, Milly. That would be great."

Sirius came barging into the room, "Good morning! Merry Christmas!" Sirius bounded up to them, slightly resembling a dog.

"Present time!" Dorea smiled, jumping to her feet. She pulled out her wand and summoned the first present, "James, this is from you. It's from me and your dad."

James quickly opened his present, it was a brand new chess set. "Wow, thanks mum. Thanks dad."

Mrs Potter summoned another present, "this one is for you Sirius from me and Charlus. I really hope you like it." Sirius unwrapped the present to find a magical penknife.

"We thought that since you were friends with James then chances are you are as mischievous as he is. We've always supported James in his pranking ways." Charlus grinned.

"Thank you Mr, Mrs Potter." Sirius smiled.

James had received several awesome presents; a box of chocolate frogs from Remus, sugar quills from Peter, and Sirius had given him a copy of Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland as well as a big bag of dungbombs. Sirius had received the same as James from Remus and Peter. He had also received a broom compass from James, and a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans from his parents.

"So what did you get Kate in the end?"

"Erm a necklace."

* * *

><p>Lily had been really excited about seeing her parents and even her sister Petunia but Petunia had been horrible since Lily's first moment back in the house. Christmas morning was no different. "Come on girls! Let's open some presents."<p>

The girls came running down the stairs, Petunia barging past Lily. "Me first! Me first!"

Lily opened her present from her parents first. They had bought her a very pretty white gold necklace with a round pendant with a doe in the middle of it. "Mum, dad, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Next Lily opened the present from her sister, Petunia. It was a pretty blue top. "Thanks Petunia. I really like it."

"Whatever. Mum and dad got it." Petunia responded snidely.

Lily frowned as her eyes began to pool with tears. Lily's fingers found another present, she watched herself open it closely, trying to avoid her family's eyes. Her present was from Sev, he gave her a simple goblins gold bracelet. It had pretty ornate green stones all around it. There was a short note, _I'm sorry._ Lily put it on and smiled. He really was her best friend. Lily also had several gifts from the Gryffindor girls; a pretty scarf, a couple of books, some chocolate frogs and a beautiful new quill.

* * *

><p>"The Prewetts are coming over for dinner this evening," Dorea said to the boys, "what are you two up to today?"<p>

"I was thinking we'd play some Quidditch." James answered.

"Cool!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Just make sure you're back in time for tea," Mrs Potter said as she ruffled both boys' hair.

"I think I'm going to break up with Kate," James told Sirius as they sat high in the sky on top of his broom.

"How come?" Sirius asked coming up beside him on his own broom.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. Do you know what I mean? She's great but…"

"But you're only eleven and you've just realised there are plenty of girls who are interested in getting with James Potter," Sirius laughed.

"Something like that," James smiled at Sirius.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius bounded back into the house, "mum we're home!"<p>

"We're in here," Mrs Potter called from the living room.

"Mr, Mrs Prewett, Alice. Nice to see you." James smiled at them.

Alice grinned at the guys, "Hey!"

"Hi," Sirius replied.

The three friends quickly began to talk about their Christmases, "Remember how Arthur and Molly had their baby? Well I got to see him. He's gorgeous, little Bill." Alice told them.

"Oh, wow. Alice, that's really cool." James replied.

"Have you spoken to Kate over the holiday?" Alice asked James.

"Erm, no not really." James looked awkward.

"Oh dear. I know that face. James Potter what have you done?" Sometimes Alice really reminded him of his mother sometimes.

"I haven't done anything." James frowned.

"Yet," Sirius added.

"Oh, no. What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Do you really want to know?" James asked.

"Yes."

"I was thinking about ending it," James answered quietly.

"Why? I thought you liked her."

"He's realised that he's young and doesn't need to be tied down…" Alice glared at Sirius.

"Shut up, Black!"

"I'm just saying; nearly every girl in Gryffindor wouldn't mind making out with him."

"Shut up, Black!" Alice and James shouted in unison.

"James, why?" Alice asked, her eyes piercing.

"It's just not… I just want something different… something more…" James answered honestly.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"Like what my parents have… like the way you look at Frank."

"What?" Alice was flabbergasted.

"You've always liked him. It's obvious to everyone except the two of you."

Alice couldn't think of anything to say, "Is it silly that I want more?" James asked.

"Honestly, yeah. We're only eleven!" Alice answered.

"Hear! Hear! Well said Prewett." Sirius cheered.

"Shut up, Black!" Alice laughed. "James, sometimes you're the silliest, most laid back person I know and other times you are far too serious. Lighten up. You're eleven. You can think about falling in love when you're twenty something. Besides if you don't want more with Kate, then who do you want it with?"

"I don't know. I just feel like we're wasting time. Voldemort is out there and we're sat in Hogwarts learning how to brew stupid potions."

"Ah man, there's nothing we could do anyway. We'd just go get ourselves killed." Sirius frowned, for once serious.

"For once, I agree with you Black." Alice laughed.

* * *

><p>The next day, James walked past his father's study, "James, come in here will you?"<p>

James closed the door behind him and sat in a chair opposite his father's desk. Charlus Potter sat behind his desk with massaging his temple with his fingers. "We need to talk, James."

"What about?"

"Remember how I told you about Voldemort?"

"Yes dad," James nodded.

"Well, the auror office are really struggling to find him. He's incredibly apt at hiding. The problem is that more and more people are getting hurt. The ministry aren't making it easy for us to find him. They're too busy pretending there isn't a problem. I need to ask you for a favour. I don't want to but I think I need to. Your mother would kill me if she knew I was asking you this."

"What is it, dad?"

"You have the old cloak and I was thinking that you could spy on some of his followers. The ones at Hogwarts. I'd teach you some defensive magic before you return. I don't want to ask you to do this but I'm running out of ways to save people."

"I'll do it dad." Charlus' eyes clouded over; a large part of him had hoped that his son would say no. "Can I tell my friends. Sirius? Remus? Peter?"

"Yes. If you can trust them then so can I. I trust your judgement, son." A tear ran down Charlus' face. "Friends are a very useful thing to have. It might be worth teaching Sirius some defensive magic as well."

* * *

><p>The last week of the holiday was spent learning different defensive spells that Mr Potter thought might help the boys at Hogwarts. "Right, this one won't be that much help at Hogwarts but it's worth knowing anyway. It's an anti-disapparition jinx and there's also an anti-apparition charm. I suggest you try them out at some point but right now we need to focus on the things that will help you at Hogwarts. Now I know you guys are pretty good at your jinx's but you need to be better than pretty good especially against people like Bellatrix Black. So you've got the backfiring jinx. You already know that one… but you definitely need to keep practicing it. The more you practice the stronger your magic will be"<p>

James and Sirius nodded.

"Have you ever used cascading jinxes? They are really good when you have multiple enemies."

James and Sirius both shook their head. Ok, the incantation is cascado. Give it a go."

Both Sirius and James aimed their wands at the manikins that Charlus had placed in the middle of his study. After several minutes Charlus was clapping his hands, "very good boys."

"You both already know the cracker jinx, right?"

"Yeah, used it on Snape once," James said as he high-fived Sirius.

"There's the impediment jinx. You probably already know it but let's do it anyway. The incantation is…"

"Impedimenta" James shouted at the manikin.

"Very good, James. But quit showing off!" Charlus laughed. "I've got a good one for you, Inflatus. It makes people blow up like a balloon."

"Nice!" Both boys replied.

"And you know the knock back jinx, the spell is flipendo. It can be easily deflected but there is a stronger version of the spell. Flipendo tria. It's even been compared to a miniature tornado."

The boys practiced their knock back jinxes for several moments until Mr Potter nodded his head at them. "You've also got the revulsion jinx – relashio. It's perfect if someone is holding onto you or someone else or an important object. There are many more, but I don't think I can teach you anymore this week without your mum becoming suspicious."

"Thanks dad." James smiled.

"No James, thank you," Charlus said as he clasped his son on the back, "and you too Sirius, thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you liked it. I'm so excited about them getting back to Hogwarts.<strong>

**So in the next couple of chapters...**

**Lily and Severus are going to have some friend time...**

**James is going to make a decision about him and Kate... stay together... break up?...**

**The marauders are going to start spying on some of our villains...**

**A big shout out to JSC-HR and xSeverusxCrookshanksx. Thanks for your reviews. You are awesome and really encouraging...**


	24. Mudblood

**Hey guys, here is another chapter. Please review...**

**__Last Chapter:**

_The boys practiced their knock back jinxes for several moments until Mr Potter nodded his head at them. "You've also got the revulsion jinx – relashio. It's perfect if someone is holding onto you or someone else or an important object. There are many more, but I don't think I can teach you anymore this week without your mum becoming suspicious."_

_"Thanks dad." James smiled._

_"No James, thank you," Charlus said as he clasped his son on the back, "and you too Sirius, thank you."_

* * *

><p>Lily was sat on the Hogwarts Express, her eyes were staring out the window at the different picturesque things that went past. She sighed quietly. Snape looked up from his book, "You ok?"<p>

"Yeah. I was just thinking, I miss you. I feel like you aren't really with me anymore. Like you're drifting." Lily answered, her gaze still focused on the passing trees and fields. She didn't want to look at him. His eyes would tell her it was her fault for going and getting herself sorted into Gryffindor.

"I know Lils. I'm sorry," was all he said in reply. Lily was surprised. She expected him to respond defensively. She turned to face him.

"Could we maybe spend some time together. We could go for a walk in the grounds or hide out in the kitchens and drink hot chocolate," she asked excitedly.

"Of course we can, Lily." Snape replied.

"Good. I really have missed you, Sev. You're my best friend." Lily smiled.

"I've missed you too." Snape returned her smile briefly, "how was your Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was ok," Lily answered.

The two best friends spent the rest of the journey catching up on everything they had missed. By the time they reached Hogsmeade Station Lily was grinning and giggling away excitedly. It felt like old times again. It felt exactly like it did before they came to Hogwarts when they would spend hours in the park talking about their future.

* * *

><p>The Marauders were sat in the room of requirements by the fire. "I don't understand."<p>

"Listen then Peter and I'll explain," James responded shortly. "Basically, over Christmas dad asked to speak to me. He said that he needed a favour. He didn't want to ask but he didn't think he had much of a choice. He wants us to spy on the Slytherins. He thinks that Voldemort has followers at Hogwarts."

"Are you serious?" Remus asked.

"No that would be me," Sirius jokes.

"Sirius this is serious," Remus frowned.

"The cool thing is, Mr Potter taught us loads of new jinxes so that we would be able to defend ourselves." Sirius said, ignoring Remus.

"Look, guys. He didn't ask you to help. He couldn't do that and neither can I. I have to do this, not you. If you want to, it's your choice and I promise that either way I'll have your back." James said to his friends reassuringly.

"James, don't be so noble. We all know that whatever happens, we're in this together." Remus replied.

"Even if Voldemort himself comes for us," Sirius nodded in agreement. Peter simply let out a brief squeak.

"If you are sure?" James wanted to give them a chance to back out.

"We're not backing out, James," Remus smiled, knowing exactly what his friend was trying to do.

"What about you Peter? You in or out?" James asked.

Peter looked terrified. His eyes travelled from James, to Sirius, to Remus and then back to James. He gulped, "I'm in."

James quickly set to teaching his friends the different spells that his father had shown him and Sirius. They practiced constantly. Whenever they weren't in class, they were in the Room of Requirements. They practiced all the spells that Charlus had shown them and they had also learnt a few extra ones that they had found in several books that the room had provided them with.

* * *

><p>Lily had wrapped up warm for her walk in the grounds. She wore her cloak with her Gryffindor scarf and gloves. She also wore a pair of muggle wellies. She was supposed to meeting Severus in the Entrance Hall. She saw a bunch of Slytherins walking out of the Great Hall. Lunch was just coming to an end. The Slytherins grimaced when they saw her, "Alright, mudblood?"<p>

At that exact moment James and Sirius were walking down the stairs. "What did you call her?" James asked angrily, pulling out his wand.

"I called her a mudblood." One of the older Slytherins responded, pulling out his own wand. James jinxed the Slytherin before he could say anything else. Lily didn't know the jinx. She didn't recognise it. The other Slytherins were pulling out their wands. "What's going on here?" they heard Professor McGonagall calling as she exited the Great Hall.

The Slytherins scattered. "Potter, Black, you better not be getting into trouble."

"Never, Professor. We're angels." James replied. Harry was sure he had just seen his father wink at Professor McGonagall. Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly as McGonagall's frown broke into a brief smirk. McGonagall began walking up the stairs towards her office, "keep it that way." She called back.

Lily turned on James once the teacher was out of earshot, "how dare you?"

"What? What have I done?" James was lost.

"You stuck your nose in where it wasn't wanted, that's what!" Lily replied angrily.

"You mean I just defended you!" James shouted, growing more agitated.

Snape walked over to the arguing Gryffindors, "what's going on?"

"Nothing to you, Snivellus," James answered.

"Potter and Black are just leaving!" Lily screamed. Severus put his arm around Lily and began to walk her out into the grounds, leaving Potter and Black in the empty Entrance Hall.

Lily and Severus walked through the grounds quietly. Neither of them felt the need to speak. After several minutes of walking in silence, Lily fell behind slightly and stooped down to make a snowball in her hands. As Severus turned to check she was ok, she threw the snowball right into his face. By the time they went back into the castle they had had several snowball fights, made snow angels, and had made a full size snow man.

Harry couldn't help but smile watching his mum with her best friend. It was obvious that Snape loved her. Yet it was also very clear that Lily just wanted to be friends. Each of them in their own way, valued each other deeply. He needed her and she needed him. They had missed one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you liked this chapter...<strong>

**Please review...**

**Next couple of chapters...**

**the marauders start spying...**

**Lily and Snape have some more time together...**


	25. Maps and Hot Chocolate

**New Chapter! Previously...**

_Lily and Severus walked through the grounds quietly. Neither of them felt the need to speak. After several minutes of walking in silence, Lily fell behind slightly and stooped down to make a snowball in her hands. As Severus turned to check she was ok, she threw the snowball right into his face. By the time they went back into the castle they had had several snowball fights, made snow angels, and had made a full size snow man._

_Harry couldn't help but smile watching his mum with her best friend. It was obvious that Snape loved her. Yet it was also very clear that Lily just wanted to be friends. Each of them in their own way, valued each other deeply. He needed her and she needed him. They had missed one another._

* * *

><p>Harry watched as his mother sat at one of the long tables in the kitchen, opposite her best friend. "What are we going to do about your birthday?" Snape asked.<p>

"I don't know. I'll worry about that nearer the time." Lily replied.

"It's next week!" Severus laughed.

"I don't really want to do anything," Lily frowned.

"Right, ok." Snape grinned. Harry could see the clogs moving behind Snape's eyes. "Would you spend it with me?"

Lily looked at him, "if you want me to."

* * *

><p>James sat in front of the fire in the common room. Kate walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. James looked slightly awkward. "Can we talk?"<p>

"Yeah, sure." Kate answered. James took her hand and led her out of the portrait hole. He pulled her into a deserted classroom. She tried to kiss him but he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I –" He looked sheepish, "I really need to talk to you."

"Ok…" Kate sat on a desk and waited.

"So, I've been thinking. I really like you but I just don't think this is working." James began.

"You're dumping me?" Kate asked.

"I'm sorry." James said before walking out the door. Harry followed his dad out of the empty classroom and back into the common room to find the other Marauders. James sat down in an arm chair. Sirius was sat in the chair next to him and Remus was sat in the one opposite reading his transfiguration textbook. Peter was lying across the floor, he looked up when James sat down. "Well, I did it."

"You ended it?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." James sighed, "I think that it was the right thing to do. I'm not in love with her."

"Yeah, because you're eleven." Remus said. The boys laughed.

"Yeah, maybe. But also I don't think it's safe."

"How do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, think about it… we're going to be spying on Slytherins, future dark wizards, Voldemort's followers. What if they hurt her?"

"Oh," all three boys were watching James now.

"I might not love her but I want her to be safe."

"Noble as ever," Sirius smiled.

The boys talked for hours about seemingly irrelevant things. They were waiting for the other Gryffindors to go to bed. Lily, Alice and Marlene walked into the common room. Mary and Kate walked slightly behind them. Kate didn't look at James. She just kept walking, straight up the stairs to the girl's dormitory with Mary. Lily, Alice and Marlene, however, walked up to James frowning. "Potter!" Lily was angry.

"Yes, Evans?" James replied.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Lily screamed.

"Erm, just sitting here with my friends…" James smiled.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid!" Lily replied.

"Lily, come on," Alice said. "Calm down. James, I just don't get it. Could you explain? I thought you liked her."

"I can't explain."

"But…" Alice frowned. She wasn't used to James not talking to her. She pulled on his arm, pulling him out of the common room. She dragged him down the corridor and into an empty classroom. "Tell me, please."

"Wait," James put a silencing charm on the room so that they wouldn't be overheard. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, not Lily, not Kate, none of the Gryffindor girls. Noone can know."

"Why?" Alice didn't understand.

Harry watched as his father frowned. "Are you sure you want to know? I'm worried that if I tell you then… I'm not sure it's safe."

"James, just tell me!" Alice grimaced. She knew James was worried about something. It must be something serious.

"Right, well first there is the obvious… I don't want to keep a relationship going with her just for the sake of it."

"I don't get it…"

"Let me finish, Ali. I just don't love her. So that's my first reason."

"What's your second reason?" Ignoring his use of her nickname; it was really hard trying to keep angry with him.

"My dad has asked me to do something; something dangerous. It's bad enough that I am risking my own life and the life of my friends… But at least they have chosen it themselves. It's their choice. Ali, I don't want to risk her life. I might not love her but I do care."

"James, what's your dad asked you to do?" Alice looked terrified.

"I can't say."

"James…"

"Please, Alice. Just leave it. Believe me, it's safer if you don't know." James told her honestly.

James and Alice returned to the common room. Alice left the marauders, as she went to find her friends. When James could no longer hear the sound of Alice's feet on the stairs, he looked around the room, checking that they were alone before performing a silencing charm.

"I've been thinking. We need a way to keep ourselves safe. We need to know where the Slytherins are…"

"That's impossible James." Remus responded.

"I'm thinking we need a map!" James smiled at his friends.

"What?" Sirius said, sitting up.

"A map?" Peter asked.

"A map that we've enchanted to tell us where people are…" James continued. "Come on guys, who knows this castle better than we do?"

"That's going to take some serious magic," Remus frowned.

"Good job you've got a seriously good brain then," James smiled. "Look I'll draw the map…"

Sirius laughed, "I think we should include the secret passageways out of the castle. Just think, not only will this help us with the 'secret mission' but it will come in very handy with our more mischievous ventures."

"Ok, well if you guys start with the drawing in the next few days I'll help with the spells when I get back." Remus said, tiredly.

"Where are you going, Remus?" James asked, concern in his eyes.

"Home. My mum is ill again." Remus replied. James merely nodded slowly. Harry saw the confusion in his eyes. James didn't believe his friend.

* * *

><p>Lily was sat in the kitchens with Severus again. She blew on her hot chocolate before taking a big gulp. "What are you talking about?"<p>

"Well, don't you find it really strange that he always disappears once a month?"

"Who are you on about?" Lily asked.

"Lupin! Once a month, always on the full moon." Severus replied.

"Don't be ridiculous. That's a horrible thing to suggest." Lily said, shocked. "Remus' mum is sick, that's all."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review...<strong>

**Next chapters...**

**the marauders spy on the Slytherins...**

**the planning of the marauders map...**

**Lily and James have a little confrontation...**

**Some duelling...**


	26. Pickles At Breakfast

**Hey, so I'm so sorry that its been a while since I updated you. I was working on my dissertation for uni but I handed it in yesterday so I thought I'd give you a little treat. This isn't what I promised but I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Lily was sat in the kitchens with Severus again. She blew on her hot chocolate before taking a big gulp. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Well, don't you find it really strange that he always disappears once a month?"_

_"Who are you on about?" Lily asked._

_"Lupin! Once a month, always on the full moon." Severus replied._

_"Don't be ridiculous. That's a horrible thing to suggest." Lily said, shocked. "Remus' mum is sick, that's all."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26:<p>

"I miss Remus," James commented.

"Yeah, me too, man." Sirius replied from his seat in front of the fire. Peter had run off somewhere – James had a feeling he was hiding away with the house-elves in the kitchen.

Lily and the other first year girls walked into the common room. "I hate that girl!"

"What girl?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"Evans," James replied darkly. Sirius merely chuckled.

The girls didn't stop. Alice looked like she wanted to but Kate just kept walking and Alice felt she had to follow. James nodded at Alice gently, _no hard feelings._

* * *

><p>The boys quickly walked down to breakfast the next morning. Harry walked slightly behind his father. He could hear him quietly humming happily. James had already been up ages. He'd had his usual morning fly and was ready to face double charms. He was so excited about having the afternoon off – although he did think he'd have to do his potions essay. He sighed.<p>

"What's up man?" Harry was so happy Sirius had asked the question he'd wanted to ask.

"Ah, just thinking that we need to do our potions essay."

"Ah. Don't remind me." Sirius shuddered at the thought.

When they finally made it into the Great Hall the owls were flying overheard. James saw his owl flying the length of the Gryffindor table and back, looking for him. He went and sat down, grabbing his owl's attention. It hooted softly and rubbed it's head against James' chest affectionately. James patted it gently on the head playfully.

"What have you brought for me today pickles?" James asked. James had a weird feeling that his owl looked slightly sad. James frowned slightly at the thought. The owl held out his leg for James to take the letter tied to it. It hooted gently before taking flight.

James looked at the letter, it was from his mother. He opened it quickly, excited to hear from her. Although in the back of his head he couldn't help thinking, _she only saw me a couple of days ago._

_James,_

_I'm sorry to write about this but I thought you ought to know before it ends up in the paper as I'm sure it will. Last night whilst your dad was out on patrol something went wrong and well, the problem is he's missing. I'm really sorry, I don't know any more than that. I'll let you know as soon as I do._

_I love you son. Stay strong._

_Mum._

James felt tears prickling his cheeks. He couldn't look up. He couldn't meet any ones eye.

"James? Who's the letter from?" he heard a voice. He felt eyes turn to him. He looked up without lifting his head. Everyone was watching him stare at the letter – Kate, Alice, Evans, Sirius and Peter. He kept staring at the letter blankly before reaching down into his bag for a quill.

"James? Are you ok?" Alice asked, she sounded worried.

He began to scratch a reply into the back of his letter.

_Mum,_

_I'm so sorry. What can I do? Do you need me to come home? He'll come home, I promise. Its dad – he always comes home._

_I love you too. _

_James._

Alice couldn't take the tension anymore. She leant over and read his reply. "James!" She knew it would be something like this. She had only ever seen James like this once before – the time when his dad had been seriously injured on one of the aurors' raids.

"James…" She tried desperately to get his attention, even though she knew it was pointless. "Frank do something. Frank looked at her, realising what was going on, "Potter, talk to us. Look at me."

James looked up briefly. Frank kept his eye, "I know. I know." He said nodding his head sadly. He'd received his own letter. His dad was missing too. Frank's dad was an auror who worked with Charlus. James nodded at his oldest friend before turning to Alice, "I've got to go. Sorry."

Harry wanted to help but he couldn't. He couldn't speak to him or hug him. Instead he followed him out of the Great Hall. He saw the other Gryffindors' eyes following them out of the door – confusion etched across their faces. Alice and Frank refused to tell them what was wrong, "He'll talk when he's ready. He's just being a Potter." Alice giggled with no real humour at the thought: The selfless Potters.

* * *

><p>James walked straight to the owlery and tied his note to Pickles' leg. "I'm sorry. I know you only just got back, but it's urgent." He watched his owl fly out of the window. He stood watching at the window until his owl was a tiny blob on the horizon and then it was gone. He walked to his charms lesson, slightly late. When he walked into the charms lesson, Flitwick frowned at him. James thought to himself sarcastically, <em>never the benefit of the doubt.<em>

James apologised before taking his seat besides Sirius. He looked at Remus' empty seat and frowned. He really missed Remus. Harry watched from the corner of the classroom as James kept his head down and the other gryffindors kept looking at him with confused, worried expressions.

Lily was the only one who managed to pay any attention at all to whatever Flitwick was talking about and even she kept glancing at Potter. After double charms was over the gryffindors walked together towards the Great Hall for lunch. They all talked animatedly except for James and Frank who just kept their eyes on their feet. Alice walked in between them holding James' right hand and Frank's left. There was nothing in it between James and Alice, they were just friends, had been for years.

James tried to eat his lunch, but just kept pushing it around his plate. Eventually he gave up. "I'm going to go back to the common room see you in a bit."

"I'll come with you, James." Frank smiled sadly.

James merely nodded. They made their way away from the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, several Slytherins' called out, "Oi, Potter, Longbottom. Your dad's are done for." James and Frank ignored them and just kept walking.

In the Entrance Hall they let out a big breath, they had both been keeping in. Snape and Avery were walking towards them. Avery was grinning maliciously, "just the people I wanted to see."

"We heard about you father, Potter. Yours too Longbottom. Such a shame to see that magical blood go to waste but that's what you get when you stand up for mudblood rights." Snape said coldly.

James' wand was out before Snape could move, "mutatio skullus!" He used the first hex to come into his mind, he knew his father would be disappointed that he'd used such an awful spell but that just made him angrier. Evans walked out of the Great Hall just in time to see Snape's head changing shape and James put down his wand. "Potter, what the hell are you doing?" She screamed angrily.

"It's absolutely nothing to do with you, Evans. Keep your nose out."

Avery laughed, "touched a nerve did we, Potter?" James barely looked at him, casting the knee reversal hex at him and walking away. Frank quickly followed after him, leaving Lily to deal with the Slytherins. "Oi, Potter! You can't leave them here!"

"Yes, I can." James replied without looking back.

"Potter, you're such a selfish arse." Lily replied exasperated.

James turned round, "Do you know what I don't get Evans, it's not ok for me to hex them in anger when they attack everything I believe in, when they use foul names for people like you. Yes when your precious Snivellus uses the word Mudblood…" Lily looked slightly shocked, "but it's ok for them to get several older Slytherins to attack me and Sirius… and use unforgiveable curses on us? Wow… you have the most amazing definition of right and wrong… I have no idea where your line is but it sure is slapping me in the face an awful lot." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Lily stuttering, unable to form a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Not what you were expecting right.<strong>

**So next chapter...**

**Remus will be back YAY!**

**The boys will finally start spying on the Slytherins.**

**A little bit of working on the marauders map...**

**and maybe some more surprises.**

**Love you guys please please please review.**


	27. Missing

**Hi everyone, really hope you like this chapter...**

**Previously...**

_James turned round, "Do you know what I don't get Evans, it's not ok for me to hex them in anger when they attack everything I believe in, when they use foul names for people like you. Yes when your precious Snivellus uses the word Mudblood…" Lily looked slightly shocked, "but it's ok for them to get several older Slytherins to attack me and Sirius… and use unforgiveable curses on us? Wow… you have the most amazing definition of right and wrong… I have no idea where your line is but it sure is slapping me in the face an awful lot." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Lily stuttering, unable to form a reply._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>:

_Wednesday:_

James ignored the stares of the Gryffindors. News of the raid had broken out and he was followed around by the sound of whispering. He tried to ignore it. Instead he put all of his effort into drawing a plan for the map. He sat in deserted corridors alone, with a piece of parchment and a quill, sketching out the different classrooms and secret passageways. He wouldn't let himself think about anything but the map. Harry watched his father go from class to class barely speaking. He could also see Lily watching him slightly – although James would never know. Lily felt slightly guilty for what she had said to him but she had reasoned herself out of apologising; _he shouldn't have done it, no matter what had happened, no matter what they had said_. She couldn't help wondering if Sev would really say that god awful word… _No. Not Sev._

As soon as they were dismissed from Herbology, James packed his things and rushed out into the fresh air, leaving his friends behind. They watched him leave… "Where do you think he's going?" He could hear Sirius ask.

"He's going to fly – it's what he does." Remus answered.

"Should we follow?" Peter asked.

"No. He needs time." Remus smiled sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday:<em>

James hadn't slept since receiving the letter. He hadn't really eaten either. He lay in his bed staring at his curtains. He needed to do something, anything… he needed to help. He thought about the Slytherins and his fists clenched at his sides. That was it – he was going to catch them. A great idea came into his mind, _polyjuice potion…_ He thought the easiest way to find out what they were up to would be to infiltrate their common room. He looked at his clock, 5am. He considered trying to sleep for an hour but he knew sleep wouldn't come so he decided to go for a fly around the Quidditch pitch.

He felt slightly better once he'd flown. Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table next to his mother when his father walked into the Great Hall. Harry noticed her eyes following James. He couldn't work out if she was still angry or sorry for the argument they had had. James didn't look at Lily. He sat a few people away, next to Sirius. He waited. He wasn't here for food. He was waiting for a letter. He was waiting for hope. Pickles wasn't amongst the different feathery birds flying overheard. James sighed before taking a piece of toast and standing up to leave.

James barely paid attention in charms but for once Flitwick didn't seem to mind. Lily on the other hand was getting more and more aggravated. The more he moped, the sorrier she felt but she refused to apologise. James went from charms to transfiguration, from transfiguration to lunch, from lunch back to transfiguration and from transfiguration to the flying lesson.

For the first time all year, McGonagall didn't give James points for being the first to accomplish the new spell they were learning. James didn't eat anything at lunch time, choosing to leave early and flying wasn't anywhere near as much fun with the other students there. He kept disobeying Madam Hooch and zooming off in the other direction flying circuits of the pitch. Flying was the only thing that brought peace to the thoughts inside his head.

In the evening he hid in the library working on his transfiguration homework and researching the polyjuice potion. He knew his friends would never look for him in the library – in fact, he couldn't be sure but he didn't think Sirius even knew where the library was. Lily, however, knew exactly where James Potter was because he was only a few tables away from her. She was reading a book but occasionally she'd look up to check he was still there. She hated him. She hated him but she didn't like that he was suffering so much. When James finally left, Lily followed quickly behind. She saw him turn a corner slightly ahead of her. However, when she turned the corner, he had vanished.

James had decided he didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor tower just yet, so he pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and went in search of the Slytherin common room. If his plan was going to work then the Marauders needed to know where the common room was…

* * *

><p><em>Friday:<em>

James had woken up feeling exactly the same as the days before but he decided to ignore how he felt and focused on the mission ahead. When he entered the Great Hall, he sat with Sirius, Remus and Peter as far away as possible from the other students. "Right, I have an idea. Remus, you're good at potions, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Remus nodded.

"Right, we're going to make some polyjuice potion…"

"We can't do that… There's no way I could make that…" Remus interrupted.

"You can. I've done some research. I know what we need and how to prepare the potion… it'll take about a month…" Sirius was nodding excitedly. "So hear is the plan. Tonight, me and Remus will go break into Slughorn's store cupboard and get the different ingredients that we can't get ourselves." Remus shook his head, frowning slightly.

"Then we will hide the different ingredients inside the room of requirements." James carried on, "Then tomorrow night, I'll take Remus and Peter to the room of requirements to brew the potion and then me and Sirius will head down to the dungeons." The boys looked at James in surprise.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"We need to know where their common room is if they are going to trust us. So we're going searching for the Slytherin's common room. I was wandering around last night and I have a few ideas where we should look."

"Then what?" Sirius asked.

"We keep doing that until we find it. I've started doing some drawings of the castle. We'll work on the map when we're not doing the other stuff. We might have to use some of our free periods."

Sirius moaned, "I never said it would be easy Sirius."

"I know. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you enjoyed it...<strong>

**Please review...**

**Next chapter... well for once I think I just wont tell you. lol.**


	28. Monday Tuesday Friday

**Hey everyone, so I thought I'd update quickly to make up for the week of no updates.**

**So last chapter we watched as James waited for news of his dad... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28:<strong>

_Saturday:_

Last night had been harder than James had expected. It took him and Remus ages to get the different ingredients they needed. They also nearly had a run in with Filch. _I swear that cat can see through my cloak,_ James thought to himself.

He had struggled to get to sleep afterwards. He drifted off sometime after 2am. When he woke up it was almost midday. He got ready quickly and then left the Gryffindor tower to go do some more drawing. He hid in a deserted classroom as he thought out the dimensions of the classrooms along the corridor. At about 4pm the boys came to find him. "We've been looking for you man."

"Hi. Yeah just thought I'd work on the map." James nodded, barely looking up.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other. James turned and smiled, "We need to work out how we want this map to be enchanted… So we obviously want it to be unreadable for anyone else."

"We should be able to add to it – if we find a new corridor." Sirius offered.

"It should tell us where people are…" Peter said quietly. The other boys nodded in thought.

"It should contain the grounds not just the castle." Remus answered.

"What else?" James asked, pressing them.

"It has to tell the truth, we have to make it so that only we can alter it." Sirius smiled.

They continued like that until dinner time. At dinner, James returned to his hardly talking self.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday:<em>

James and Sirius were getting really fed up of hiding in the cold dungeons. They had search for days now and they just didn't seem to be able to find it. They sat on the cold floor when they heard speaking. They followed the sound until the found themselves face to face with a couple of seventh year Slytherins. They turned down a corridor between them and Sirius and James made to follow them but saw them disappear into what appeared to be a wall. They waited for several minutes for someone else to come. They were just about to give up when a small second year girl came down the corridor stopping at the wall the seventh years had walked through. She said in a quiet voice, "Erispet." The wall dissolved to leave a passageway in its place.

* * *

><p><em>Monday:<em>

James had decided that he was going to annoy the Slytherins as much as possible today. Harry watched as his father performed jinx after jinx on the unexpecting Slytherins from the back of the room. Lily was shaking her head, disapprovingly. "Potter, quit it!" She told him.

"Says who?" he replied snidely.

"Stop being such a bully."

"I don't think I want to," James laughed. When potions had finished James walked out with the other Marauders. "Evans is so annoying. I wish she'd just leave me alone."

"Yeah right Potter. That's what you want." Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, it's exactly what I want. I hate the way she's constantly involving herself in my life. If I wanted her to annoy me, I'd ask her out."

Sirius and Remus both laughed. "In fact maybe I will."

"Huh?" The guys now looked confused.

"To annoy her of course. I could ask her out in the most annoying and publically humiliating ways. It'll be great."

"That's slightly mean isn't it James?" Remus asked, always the voice of reason.

"Yeah… that's the idea." James laughed, "speaking of which, I know we're busy with everything else but we really need to do a few good pranks."

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. You think of one for once." James replied.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday:<em>

_Still no news. They always say no news is good news. Do you think that's true. _James wondered. _I hope it is. I really hope it is. _It had been a week since he had heard about his dad and he was growing more and more anxious every day. His dad had never been missing for a whole week before. A couple of days – sure, but a whole week?

He had begun to act normal. Frank on the other hand was becoming more and more twitchy. It was fairly normal for them to go missing for a day but a week… he was getting seriously worried. The difference was Lily and the girls really cared that Frank was upset. They comforted him. James felt slightly jealous. Lily hadn't cared that he'd been upset. Kate had just scowled, she couldn't overlook him dumping her – he'd hoped she'd understand why he had had to do it now, but no… Marlene hated James because Kate hated James and Mary just seemed indifferent.

That evening they were all sat in front of the fire. James was on edge. He was waiting for everyone to go to bed so they could get to work. He tried to make polite conversation but failed. Eventually his anger exploded out of him, "Kate, don't you get it. This isn't the first time my dad's gone missing. In fact it's not even the tenth time. I'm used to it. I'm used to death threats against my family. I'm used to death threats against me." The group were all sat in silence looking directly at James, "Do you not see that if I'd have stayed with you eventually they'd come for you too? Since I didn't know how I felt and things were getting pretty serious I had to put your safety first. And just so you know I don't regret it for a second. You can hate me all you like, but it was for your own good, believe me." James saw Frank nodding in agreement.

No one spoke for a moment or so, eventually Kate said, "Isn't it my choice?"

"No. I'm not having your blood on my hands." James replied.

"Can I say something?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, of course you can mate." James nodded.

"I respect James a lot for trying to have a relationship with you, Kate. But we're headed for a war and if I know James like I think I do, he's going to be fighting just like his dad. You're better off. When he finds a woman who can put up with his pranks and childish ways, she's going to spend most of her life worried."

James laughed bitterly, hearing truth in his friend's words. "I'm sorry, Kate. I never meant to hurt you. But trust me, you'd don't want to be in a relationship with me. I'm the sort of arrogant fool who will probably die trying to be a hero. You don't want that." Everyone laughed, but their laughter was slightly hollow. Lily was watching Potter, _maybe he isn't so bad._

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday:<em>

James was sat with his friends in the common room. All of the first years had a free period and so were sat in the tower doing their herbology homework. James was struggling to concentrate. Professor McGonagall walked in, "Potter, Longbottom can I have a word?" They followed her out of the common room into the corridor. She led them to an empty classroom. "In here, please, boys."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... Please review!<strong>


	29. No News is Good News

**Previously McGonagall came to speak to James and Frank... but we don't know why...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<strong>

The boys waited for their teacher to speak. "Frank, I'm so sorry. They found your father this morning. He had been tortured. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry son." She frowned, this was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do as a hogwart's teacher.

Frank burst into tears. All thoughts of refinement gone. James held his friend and patted him on the back soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Frank. James, we still have no idea where your father is, but I promise the second we do, I'll tell you." She left the boys in the empty corridor. James pulled out his wand and summoned his patronus, "expect patronum" before asking it to convey a message to Alice, "Tell her: We need you Alice. Only you. My patronus will lead you to us."

The stag galloped off. James was incredibly grateful that his dad had taught him that spell. It was already proving useful. He transfigured a table into a comfortable sofa and waited with the now sobbing Frank.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Lily asked, as a beautiful stag entered the room. She'd never seen anything like it. It was incredible. She lent forward in her chair. She wanted desperately to touch it.<p>

"It's James' patronus," Sirius answered.

The patronus seemed to speak yet its mouth didn't move. It was stood in front of Alice, "We need you Alice. Only you. My patronus will lead you." Alice stood up and followed the patronus out the portrait hole, leaving the other first years sat in awe.

"How does he know how to conjure a patronus? That's meant to be incredibly hard." Lily asked.

"His dad," Sirius replied. "I can do it too. Look… Expectro Patronum…" A silvery dog flew from his wand and began to jump excitedly around the room. Lily was impressed, but it wasn't anything like that majestic stag.

"Stop showing off Sirius. Anyone can do it. I bet Lily could do it right now, if we told her how." James said as he walked in through the portrait hole. "All it takes is a little happiness."

Lily frowned. Had he just complimented her or called her stupid – she couldn't be sure. "Besides it took you a whole day, I bet Evans could get it in ten minutes." _That was definitely a compliment._ Lily blushed slightly.

"I don't think I could," she whispered.

"Try it," James knelt before her, "Just think of the happiest memory you have. Can you think of one?"

"Yeah," Lily had her eyes shut, thinking about the moment she first saw Hogwarts.

"Right now just try the incantation."

"Expectro Patronum" Nothing seemed to happen…

"Try again…" James encouraged the girl he didn't like.

Lily noticed that James' eyes were twinkling slightly with excitement. "Expectro Patronum." This time something happened. A white mist came out of her wand. Lily frowned, "I can't do it."

James laughed, making Lily frown more, "Evans, it took me half an hour to get mist. It took me another hour to get a corporal form. It took Sirius an hour to get mist, and Peter has been trying since we got back from Christmas and he only managed to get mist yesterday. You just did amazingly and the best bit is, for once, you don't even know it." James laughed freely now and soon the others joined in until they remembered.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"They found Frank's dad," James hoped they'd catch on but apparently not.

"Is he here? Is he in the hospital wing?" Peter asked.

"No, Peter." James answered patiently. "He's gone."

"Oh." Peter looked sadly at his feet, "What do you think happens when you die?"

There was quiet as they thought over the question. James was the first to answer. "My dad," he hoped no one would notice how he struggled with the word, it really hurt to think of him, "My dad, he told me about a place within the ministry. There's this vale. My dad says we go behind the vale. He says if you get close enough you can hear them talking – the voices of your dead loved ones. If no one you've loved has ever died then it is as quiet as the dead of night."

"I never thought there was anything after we die…" Lily thought out loud.

James looked at her, "I have to believe there is. Otherwise what are we fighting for? What did they all die fighting for?" no one asked who, they knew he came from a long line of aurors. "My mum always says that death is just the next big adventure. My dad always told me that 'the last enemy that will be destroyed is death…'"

Lily frowned, "I don't get it."

James answered her patiently, "Humans fear death, Evans. When we die we get to say that we experienced life, that we knew love, that we were not scared when we greeted death."

Lily smiled, "that makes sense if you grow old."

"It makes sense regardless. I live everyday as if it could be my last. I suggest you do the same."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday:<em>

_No news is good news. No news is good news. No news is good news. No news is good news. _James kept telling himself. Frank had blotches under his eyes, he had spent the night crying. Alice had stayed with him. They hadn't slept at all. Harry watched as his parents both looked at their friend anxiously. Thursday was a dull day… nothing happened. James sat in his lessons thinking up ways to annoy Evans – although a part of him wondered if he wanted to annoy her; she had seemed pretty cool the night before, but on some level that just made him want to annoy her even more.

* * *

><p><em>Friday:<em>

_No news is good news._

* * *

><p><em>Saturday:<em>

_No news is good news._

* * *

><p><em>Sunday:<em>

_No news is good news._

* * *

><p><em>Monday:<em>

_No news is good news._

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday:<em>

_NO NEWS BETTER BLOODY BE GOOD NEWS…_

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday:<em>

_Shit, I've still not heard anything…_

* * *

><p><em>Thursday:<em>

_He's dead isn't he? Oh merlin…_

* * *

><p><em>Friday:<em>

James and the marauders had been working on the potion – it was slowly getting there. The map was coming together too. They had finished drawing it and were beginning to put the spells and incantations on it. James had stopped looking for his owl – no news was no longer good news. James was beginning to give up. He sat at the Gryffindor table staring at his food that he had barely touched when he heard a hoot. He looked up and grabbed at Pickle's leg. She hooted again excitedly, James knew what she was saying, _he's ok. _"He's ok." James whispered.

Sirius overheard him but didn't comment.

_Dear James,_

_They found your dad in the early hours of this morning. He's ok. He wants to see you. He's at St Mungo's. I've written to the school. I was thinking Sirius, Remus and Peter could come too. Maybe, Frank if he wants to but I understand if it's too hard for him._

_Love you Jamie._

_Mum_

_Xxx_

James smiled and sighed in relief. Frank smiled sadly at his friend, "James, I'm glad."

"I'm so sorry Frank."

"Don't be sorry." Frank nodded.

"I'm going to St Mungo's. Mum was wondering if you guys would come with me?"

"Yeah, of course." Sirius answered automatically. Remus and Peter nodded in the affirmative.

"I understand if it's too much…" James said to Frank.

"No. If Mrs Potter has asked for my presence then she'll have it."

* * *

><p><strong>They found Charlus! I hope you are as happy as I am!<strong>

**He will die eventually but its nice to know the potter parents are going to be in the story for a while.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter...**

**St Mungos...**

**Alice and Frank... maybe some romance?**

**Lily and James will inevitably become friends... nah who am I kidding they'll argue like cat and dog.**


	30. Charlus Potter

**Really hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Previously on Snitches of Secrets...**

_"I'm going to St Mungo's. Mum was wondering if you guys would come with me?"_

_"Yeah, of course." Sirius answered automatically. Remus and Peter nodded in the affirmative._

_"I understand if it's too much…" James said to Frank._

_"No. If Mrs Potter has asked for my presence then she'll have it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30:<strong>

The first year boys went to see Professor McGonagall to ask if they could be excused for the day. She gave them her permission and told them they could travel by floo powder from the fire in her office. When they stepped out of the fire they found themselves surrounded by white walls. James walked towards the front desk, "We're here to see Charlus Potter."

"Very well. Fourth flour, spell damage," the healer replied.

The boys made their way up the stairs towards the fourth floor. As they passed the different floors they got glimpses of people covered in cuts and people with cauldrons stuck to their heads. The boys couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the man and his cauldron. Soon they were on the fourth floor and walking towards Charlus Potter's bed. James saw his dad, he tried not to react to how ill he looked. Instead he tried to smile, but it wouldn't come. "Hi dad."

"Ah, Jamie," Charlus grinned. "Hello boys."

James' mother was sat on a chair next to her husband's bed. She held his hand tightly. Dorea used her wand to summon five chairs for the boys. "Sit down boys. Make yourselves at home."

"Dad, what happened?" James asked with tears in his eyes.

"Erm, James are you sure you want to know," Mrs Potter asked protectively.

"Yes, mum. I do. I need to know." James nodded sadly.

"Well, we went on a raid. Same as always. We thought it would be just like every other night. But they were waiting for us, they ambushed us. We tried to fight them off but we were outnumbered; five to about twenty." Charlus pushed his glasses up his nose. "Then spells were flying – mostly curses. On hit Thornton – avada kedavra. Then they hit the rest of us with stunning charms."

Charlus stopped to breath, running a nervous hand through his hair. "They took us to their headquarters. They tortured what was left of my team. They started with Dibbs; when they were finished with him they transfigured his corpse into a rock and threw it into the lake just north of the mansion they were using as a base." The boys were shocked by the story, particularly Frank. He held tightly to the chair he was sat in. He knew what was coming…

"Next they tortured Steins, the cruciatus curse. We could hear it from our cell. It was excruciating to listen to. They were tortouring him for information. They wanted to know what the auror department knew about the followers at Hogwarts." Charlus' gaze fell on his son. James understood. If his father had given up, they would have found out about him and his friends spying on the Slytherins.

"They buried him somewhere in the garden," Charlus added, before turning to Frank, "Frank, son. Your dad was a brave man – right until the end." There were tears in Frank's eyes. "They took your dad next and used the cruciatus curse on him too. He wouldn't tell them anything. When they realised he wasn't going to tell them anything they killed him and left him outside the ministry as a message to the minister for magic. He wanted you to know that he loved you."

Frank was shaking slightly, "Thank you Charlus." Mrs Potter stood up and went to put an arm around the crying boy.

"I'm so sorry, Frank." Charlus had tears in his eyes too. "Then they decided it was my turn. They tried using the cruciatus curse on me, but when I wouldn't budge they thought perhaps they could try the imperius curse. Of course, that failed. They weren't very impressed let me tell you." Charlus chuckled. "They kept trying to get it out of me, but then yesterday the aurors arrived and several of them were arrested. And here I am." He tried to smile.

* * *

><p>Lily was sat with the other girls in front of the fire in the common room, "Alice, are you sure you're ok?"<p>

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Alice said without looking away from the fire. She had been staring at it for several minutes now.

"It's just, you seem…" Lily didn't know how to describe it.

"You're completely out of it, Alice." Marlene interjected.

"I'm just worried about Frank and James," she admitted.

Lily scoffed, "I can understand worrying about Frank. But Potter?"

"Lily, I really don't understand why you hate him. He's one of the best people I have ever known. He's a bit silly and yeah he hexes people for fun but he's good to the core, unlike Severus Snape," Alice said angrily before storming up to their dormitory.

"I don't get it. I don't see what she sees in him." Lily frowned.

Kate laughed but Mary pulled a face, "He's defended me against the Slytherins several times this year. In fact, I'd hate to think what would have happened if he hadn't have been there." Mary shuddered slightly.

* * *

><p>When the boys walked back into the common room that night the girls were nowhere to be seen. Frank sighed, he'd been hoping to see Alice before bed. James fell into his favourite arm chair by the fire. The other boys quickly followed suite. "Thanks for coming with me today guys."<p>

"Any time James," Frank answered.

"What are mates for," Sirius said hitting him on the back.

Remus merely nodded and Peter grunted his reply. The boys quickly fell into a comfortable silence. After several minutes Peter had fallen asleep and was snoring quietly. James nodded his head towards him, looking at Sirius. Sirius practically read his mind, pulling out his wand. He cast the spell really quickly, and watched as his friend turned bright pink. He then whispered, "he should change colours every hour."

The boys laughed. They might prank the whole school but they weren't above pranking each other too. James closed his eyes momentarily before rubbing them gently. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the first year girls coming down the stairs from their dorm. "Oi Evans. Did you have a good day?" James shouted across the room.

"Get lost, Potter."

"Ah, Evans. That's not nice." James eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Why would I be nice to an arrogant prat like you?" Lily asked.

"Erm, I don't know, because you fancy me?"

Lily laughed loudly, there was a coldness to her laughter that James didn't particularly like. He didn't give up though. "Will you go out with me?"

"No. I will never go out with you Potter." Lily screamed, before turning on her heals and heading back up the stairs to her dormitory. She could hear James and Sirius laughing behind her.

"That was mean, James," Alice scolded.

"Yep, but it was hilarious." Sirius laughed.

"Besides, she's had it coming," James said, still laughing, "It's not my fault she's been a complete bitch to me since day one, Ali."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Really hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter...**

**Alice and Frank times...**

**Marauders spying...**

**James finds out about Remus...**

**The polyjuice potion is ready!**


	31. Birthday Pranks

**So last chapter James asked Lily out for the first time and shocker she rejected him...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31:<strong>

They'd almost been back at Hogwarts for a month now. Harry was so glad he didn't sit through literally every lesson with his parents or he would have been incredibly bored. He followed James on his way to potions that Friday morning. James seemed slightly more excited than normal. Harry had the feeling he was up to something – something mischievous. James sat next to Sirius at the back of the classroom. Sirius looked at him with shrewd eyes, "what's with you?"

"It's Evans' birthday tomorrow!" James replied.

"But you don't like her. So why'd you care?"

"Pranks!" James smiled.

"Argh sounds interesting…" Sirius nodded. Soon the two boys were scribbling ideas on their parchment of different birthday pranks that they could pull on Lily.

* * *

><p>Alice and Frank were walking through the grounds. They were both wrapped up really warm. There was still snow on the ground and the black lake was completely frozen, so much so that several stupid students were sliding across it. <em>The marauders really are reckless<em>, thought Alice. "How are you, Frank?"

"I'm good, Ali." Frank replied, although he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Thanks for coming with me to the funeral. I was so grateful that you and James were with me."

"Frank where else would I have been." Alice grabbed his hand.

"Alice, are we just friends? Or do you think there might be a chance we could be something more than that?" Frank asked sheepishly.

"Are you asking me out?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I think I am," he answered with slightly more confidence.

"Ok. Yeah, I like you too Frank." She nodded her head.

Frank jumped and pulled her into his arms, "thank Merlin you said yes. That would have been so awkward if you didn't like me back."

"I've always liked you," Alice blushed, her dark hair blowing about in the wind.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I bloody hope you do, Frank." Alice laughed.

* * *

><p>Lupin and Peter were working on the potion in the room of requirements, "it should only take a few more days." Lupin commentated.<p>

Peter squeeked, he was really nervous about their trip to the Slytherins' dungeons.

"Come on, it won't be so bad."

They turned their heads as the door creaked open. No one seemed to be there. Then suddenly James and Sirius appeared from under the invisibility cloak. "How did it go?" Remus asked.

"We followed some of the prefects on their rounds, Malfoy and Black were just making out so we didn't stick around for that but Rosier and Burke were talking about what they would do if they found any muggle-borns walking the corridors at night. I think we might need to warn Evans. As much as I hate her, I don't want her dead." James answered. "You might have to tell her though Remus. I don't think she'd listen to me."

Remus nodded, "anything else?"

"Yeah we saw the Lestrange brothers arguing about something. It was something to do with their father, apparently he made them get something on their arms…? I don't really know what they were talking about. But apparently it was itchy."

"Right, well I have no idea what that is but your dad might…" Remus nodded, "The potion is very nearly ready. A couple of days should do it…"

"Great. That's fantastic Remus." James smiled.

Sirius yawned, "can we go to bed already?"

"Yeah, course we can mate." James patted his friends back. The four boys hid under the cloak and made their way back to their dorm.

* * *

><p>James got up early the next morning for his usual early morning fly. He ran into Astrix Alixate on the pitch. "Alright, James?"<p>

"Yeah, how are you Astrix?"

"I'm good. Thanks. You come down here pretty much every morning, is that right?" Astrix asked.

"Yeah, I love flying."

"Nice. I need people like you on my team. You know how we spoke at the beginning of the year? Make sure you sign up next year, I've been watching you and your good."

"Thanks Astrix," James smiled excitedly.

"What position do you play?" Astrix asked.

"Chaser but I've played seeker too."

Astrix nodded, "well I'm seeker but we always need good chasers. I'm wondering would you be up for it if I joined you in the mornings. I'd really like to train you – get you ready for next year. You in?"

"Yeah, definitely." James felt like screaming the words.

"Cool, see you tomorrow. Same time." Astrix said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Lily was sat at the Gryffindor table with the other first years when James walked in. He had a box in one hand. It was nicely wrapped, she noticed. "Evans, I got you a present." He said before giving her the box. She began to open it excitedly, but when she lifted the lid a horrible black spider was looking up at her. Lily screamed dropping the box on the floor. The spider scurried away. All the girls and some of the guys stood on the benches screaming. "POTTER!"<p>

"What Evans? Don't you like him? I thought you liked hairy things… otherwise why are you friends with Snivellus?"

"You- You- You arrogant prat. I'm going to kill you!" She drew out her wand, but Alice stopped her just before she cast the spell.

"Lily there are teachers in the room!" Alice said.

"I really did think you'd like him Miss Evans. I think you should go out with me to make up for throwing my present on the floor…"

"POTTER I'm going to hex you if you don't get out of my face right now!"

"No you won't. That would involve the precious, Miss Perfect, Lily Evans getting detention and that's an impossibility." He replied before turning away to eat his dinner. Everyone were still screaming and looking for the spider, when Sirius Black walked over and picked it up, "Why are you screaming? You're scaring the poor thing."

Sirius took the spider out into the grounds and let him loose. "Well done little friend. Mischief managed."

* * *

><p>Alice and Frank were sat working in the library. They hadn't told their friends that they were going out yet. They wanted to keep it between themselves for a few days first. Frank was sat beside Alice helping her with her defence against the dark arts essay. Lily stormed up to them, sitting in the chair opposite them. "I hate Potter!"<p>

"We know," Alice replied, she was getting fed up of hearing about how much Lily hated James.

"Alice, I know you think I'm being unfair but I'm not… He gave me a birthday present in the Great Hall at breakfast. It was a spider!"

Alice giggled slightly, "Frank do you remember when he gave Machala a spider?"

"Machala nearly died," Frank laughed.

Lily was surprised. _Why aren't they angry? _"He then had the audacity to ask me out again!"

"Well if you will get all worked up," Alice replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you kind of always react. Quit reacting and he'll get bored." Frank answered.

Lily frowned, "Where were you two anyway?"

"Just here. We wanted to get our essays finished." Alice said. She felt Franks hand in hers under the table. He was rubbing circles on her skin with his thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Review for me please my lovely readers and I will be ridiculously grateful.<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**Some more Lily and James fighting...**

**The marauders and their polyjuice antics...**

**and James overhears a very important conversation...**


	32. Operation Polyjuice

**So here is the last chapter for a little while... I'll probably update tomorrow sometime... possibly...**

**Please let me know what you think :) I love your reviews. Especially the ones where you give me ideas. :) Jannice Sace is actually awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32:<strong>

The polyjuice potion was finally ready. "We just need to get hairs from the Slytherins." Remus said.

"Well we've got potions with them this morning," James said as he came up with a plan, Sirius you grab a hair off Avery. Remus you get one off Mulciber, Peter you can have Snape. I'm going to go for Macnair."

"How will we get it?" Peter asked.

"You can use a summoning charm Peter." James answered, "I'm going to go for a bit of transfiguration and make him fall off his seat. Remus, you can just go up to him and throw some potion on him accidentally. Black, just do your thing."

"Sounds easy," Sirius smiled.

"Sometimes the simplest plans are the best." James replied.

The boys quickly made their way to potions. Their plan went down without any difficulties. When they all had their hairs they placed a spell around them to stop people overhearing them. "We need to stun them later tonight. Maybe lock them in a broom cupboard."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Don't be dense Pete." Sirius scoffed.

"We can't have two Snapes can we?" Remus explained.

"Oh…" Peter gulped.

* * *

><p>The marauders started to make their way to history of magic. So far the day had been pretty boring. After potions, they had had defence with the Ravenclaws. A ravenclaw girl called Emmeline had asked James out via a note. James had almost blushed as he read it: <em>Potter, I like you. Will you go out with me?<em> Emmie was very pretty, James looked up to see her smiling at him. James nodded, before scrawling: _sure thing, pretty thing._

"So Vance? Really? She's hot!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, she's alright," James replied. The boys laughed. James hadn't realised how many of the Hogwarts first year girls fancied him and Black.

"Second girlfriend of the year James? Black he's beating you." Remus laughed gently.

"I'll sort that out," Sirius nodded. "Oi, Lisa?"

"Yeah- yeah Black?" Lisa, a short but pretty Hufflepuff girl turned to look at him, she turned a deep red. She had blond hair that fell low on her back.

"How do you fancy being my girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

"Erm, sure." She answered, her voice rising several octaves.

* * *

><p>The marauders leant against the wall as they waited to get into their history of magic classroom. Lily was stood a few metres ahead of them, with Snape. James couldn't resist calling out, "Hey Evans!" Lily refused to turn around; she continued her conversation with Snape.<p>

"Oi, Evans!"

"What Potter?" She turned around, angry.

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be asking you out again in the foreseeable future as I have a new girlfriend. Just in case you were waiting for me to ask you again…"

"Potter, that's great news. Now get lost."

"But Evans, do you mean to say, you aren't sad? I would have thought you'd at least cry," James said winking at Sirius.

"Potter, you heard her. Piss off." Snape interjected.

"I'd watch your language if I were you. There are ladies present." James mocked, causing several people to laugh.

"I'll hex you," Snape continued, pulling out his wand.

"Give it your best shot you slimy git."

Snape sent a hex at James, a red light flashed, but James had performed a shield charm just in time. The spell ricocheted off it onto a wall. "Potter, Sev, enough!" Lily demanded.

"I really don't have to listen to you Evans," James replied, sending his own spell at Snape. He deflected it as well. The boys put down their wands as they heard Professor Binns voice from the front of the line, "Come in, Come in. Quickly now!"

* * *

><p>It was almost time, James and Sirius were hiding in a broom closet, "I never thought I'd be in here with you James. Lisa, yeah, but you not so much."<p>

"Ha ha. You're real funny." James peeked out. They were waiting for Snape and Macnair. They'd already stunned Avery and Mulciber and they were bound with ropes on the floor behind them in the broom closet. "There's Snape." James whispered the incantation and then dragged the stunned Snape into the broom closet. Sirius took over James' post to watch for Macnair. When he saw him, he quickly stunned him and dragged him in, before binding his wrists and ankles. They quickly made to exit the broom closet, magically locking it as they went.

Harry watched as the four boys made their way into the room of requirements to take the potion. James summoned four glasses and poured polyjuice potion into each of them before handing them to his friends. They each added their hair and began to drink. It tasted foul. Harry could remember the time in his second year when He, Ron and Hermione had taken polyjuice potion. The taste of it still made him shiver in disgust.

James coughed his down. Sirius almost threw his up. Remus held his nose as he gulped his down and Peter just drank it quietly. Soon their bodies were changing. James and Sirius were losing a few inches, whilst Peter was gaining at least five. Remus' nose grew larger and his jaw line became sharper. Soon the four boys stood surrounding the cauldron were no longer Hogwarts most notorious pranksters but rather four Slytherins; Macnair, Avery, Mulciber and Snape.

Macnair quickly transfigured their robes to fit better and then led them out of the room of requirements down towards the slytherin common room. On the second floor they bumped into Malfoy and his girlfriend Black, "Alright boys?"

"Yeah, you?" Macnair asked.

"Pretty good. Ran into a few mudbloods…" Malfoy responded. "Gave them what for."

The boys laughed coldly. "You boys better get down to the common room before one of those pesky Gryffindors find you out after hours." Narcissa added.

"The password changed tonight as well, it's now 'Kiddalom'" Malfoy said before walking away with Black.

"I hate that git," Avery said under his breath. "I don't know what cousin Cissy sees in him."

"It might have something to do with his blood status," Mulciber scoffed. Harry followed slightly behind them, gradually getting more and more nervous, _what if his dad got hurt?_

The quickly made their way down to the dungeons and found the wall where the common room was hidden, "Kiddalom" Macnair whispered nervously. The wall vanished, leaving a passageway in its place. They slowly walked down the passageway and into the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Right well next chapter will have some of the things I've promised but not delivered yet...<strong>

**James overhearing a very interesting conversation...**

**But I'm also thinking we might have a slight change next chapter too... something you might not expect...**

**Love yahs, and thanks for reading and a big thank you to those of you who review. xxx**


	33. Eavesdropping

**Really hope you enjoy and review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33:<strong>

James led the marauders into the Slytherin common room. Snape was shivering in fear, "Wormtail, quit it." Mulciber whispered.

"Oi, look it's the first years," one of the Lestrange brothers called, "come sit with us."

"Alright, Lestrange," Macnair replied as he sat opposite the older more intimidating boy. Harry noticed that Bellatrix, who was sat on Lestrange's lap was watching Macnair closely. Her eyes were dark and suspicious.

Her eyes were diverted briefly to Snape, "Snape, you've got to stop hanging out with that mudblood. You're giving Slytherin a bad name."

"Erm…" Snape shivered slightly.

"Ah, come on Bella. Give the boy a break. It doesn't matter right now. In fact it might even help the cause for a while. If we're nice to a few mudbloods it will keep Dumbledore off our backs. I certainly don't want him snooping around too closely." Lestrange smiled at the girl in his lap.

"But Rodolphus!" Bella began.

He leant down to kiss her neck, "I know. She'll get what she deserves soon enough." He winked at her, "They all will… those magic stealing mudbloods."

Bellatrix nodded, her eyes lighting up as she pictured Lily Evans under her cruciatus curse. Harry felt sick seeing that look in her eyes. He gulped and was incredibly grateful that Mrs Weasley had killed the horrible bitch in the final battle.

"Any way… there was something I wanted to ask you guys. You know those pesky Gryffindors, Potter and his friends. I think their up to something. I want you to work out what it is."

Macnair smiled, "I think they're just doing everything they can think of to annoy that Evans girl and Severus." He laughed.

"Nah, their up to something else," Bella added, "They are too quiet. They haven't duelled anyone in ages and they haven't been pranking. Something is going on."

Avery smiled, "we'll look into it but I think Macnair's right. I think Potter fancies the Evans girl."

"I guess, that could be it…" Bella said quietly.

"Have you spoken to your parents about coming to my house over Easter?" Lestrange asked.

"We sent out owls, just waiting for their replies." Mulciber said.

"Good." Lestrange said lowering his voice, "My father told me that Voldemort himself will be there."

"Wow," Snape whistled.

"Right you are Snape," Bella laughed, before turning to Lestrange, "I'm going to go to bed." She kissed his cheek before standing up.

"Night, Bells," Lestrange smiled, once Bellatrix had left the room he turned back to the first years in front of him. "We're going to war, guys. You'll have to pick a side soon. The Dark Lord isn't going to be in the shadows for long."

"What's it really like?" Avery asked.

"I got my mark over Christmas. It still itches. Bella's getting her's over Easter. Malfoy wants his too." Lestrange smiled, "It's exciting. I get to use unforgivable curses. That's one of the things you'll learn over Easter at my house, if you're not too chicken!"

The boys didn't know what to say, but Lestrange didn't notice, "I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

"That's cool!" Avery smiled encouragingly.

"I really like her. She's awesome. The way she's managed to get all the seventh and sixth years to join the Dark Lord."

"She's pretty persuasive," Macnair nodded.

Time was really getting the better of them. Macnair looked at his watch. _Ten minutes. _Their hour was almost up.

"Right, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow," Lestrange stood up and made to leave the room, "Deciding to marry Bella was the easiest choice I ever made, besides becoming a death eater that is."

Once Lestrange left the room, Avery stood, "we need to go! The potion will be running out."

* * *

><p>The marauders rushed into the common room. Their noses were changing shape and their hair was changing colour. James looked around the dark room towards the fire. It had died down quite a bit. James could see someone asleep on the sofa; he saw a hint of red. The boys started making their way up to the dormitory, "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute."<p>

James walked over to the sleeping girl. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. James brushed her hair out of her eyes, _She has beautiful hair, _James thought to himself, _get a grip James! It's Evans. She hates you… You hate her. _He transfigured a blanket, shaking off his thoughts. He covered her with the red and gold blanket before walking up the stairs to his dormitory. Harry sat in a chair in the corner, watching his mother sleep. _She was so peaceful._

* * *

><p>Several weeks past. It was the 12th of February and James had written to his dad to tell him what they had learnt in the Slytherin common room. He told him about Lestrange's plans for Easter and the mark that he had spoken about and the group that he called the deatheaters. His dad had written a short reply; not explaining any of it. James had so many questions and no one except his fellow marauders to answer them, except the marauders knew no more than he did.<p>

"What do you reckon the mark is?" James asked his friends at the back of their herbology lesson.

"James, we don't know!" Sirius was getting bored.

"We'll have to go out again," James frowned, "we need more information."

"I don't really see why we do." Remus begun, "We found out where Voldemort is over Easter and we found out that all the seventh and sixth year Slytherins have joined them. I think that's more than what your dad asked of us."

James grimaced, "I don't care. We have to do more. They were threatening Ev- the muggleborns."

* * *

><p>James was sat alone in the library – he was avoiding Peter; he'd never find him in the library – Sirius was off snogging Lisa and Remus had gone home because his mum was sick again. James was quite worried for Remus' mum; she was ill so often. James finished up his homework before walking out of the library and back up to the common room. On his way, he passed a door. It stood ajar. He could hear voices on the other side, "I just think it's such a shame." James continued walking paying Professor Flitwick's voice, "Lupin is such a sweet boy."<p>

James stopped at the sound of his friend's name, "I know. Such a shame. He's so clever too and brave. To have been bitten so young too." McGonagall replied.

"I'm glad Dumbledore let him in," Flitwick added.

"The parents wouldn't be happy if they knew. Not happy at all. I can hear it now: What do you mean there's a werewolf in the first year!" McGonagall said coldly.

James gasped. _Oh fuck! Remus is a werewolf! _James thoughts were loud in his head, so loud that he couldn't believe the teachers in the next room couldn't hear them. _Fuck! Remus is such a good guy too._ James began to think of the months of friendship they had had.

"His life is never going to be easy," McGonagall continued, "He'll never be accepted."

_I'll accept him, _James thought as he walked back to the common room. He decided that he wouldn't tell the other boys. He'd much rather Remus told them or they worked it out themselves. He'd keep his friend's secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Please, Please Review! Thanks for the lovely reviews I've had so far...<strong>

**Next couple of chapter...**

**A little surprise...**

**and a little bit of couple time, it is February after all...**


	34. Take Me Home

**So here is the surprise... really hope you like it... I might do it again sometime...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34:<strong>

Harry decided he wanted to go home. He was getting tired and he really needed to sleep. He pulled out the snitch, his very own snitch of secrets and said quietly, "take me home."

Soon he was back in his own time, back in the empty classroom where McGonagall had left him. He broke out into a run towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry didn't know how long he had been gone but he had the strangest feeling that it hadn't been as long as it felt. It felt like he'd been gone for months but somehow he knew it had been mere minutes. He made his way to his seventh year dorm. Ron and Neville were sleeping quietly. Harry wished he could wake them and tell them all about what he had seen but he knew that they would hex him if he woke them. Instead, he de-robbed and got into his own bed. He looked up to the ceiling of his bed where several magical photos were looking down at him. First there were his parents, smiling down at him. Second, his best friends – Ron and Hermione. Thirdly, his beautiful girlfriend Ginny and fourth, what was left of the Order and the DA. The last photo was fantastic. Him and Ginny were in the centre. She was leaning into his shoulder; exhausted. Both of them were smiling triumphantly – it was a few days after the final battle. To their left were Ron and Hermione. Ron had his arm around his new girlfriend's waist. They looked ecstatic. Luna and Neville were both there; waving happily. What was left of the Weasley family was there; Mrs Weasly, Mr Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Percy, and George. Only Fred was missing. McGonagall was smiling like none of them had ever seen before and several other teachers were smiling and waving too. Kingsley Shacklebolt was grinning wildly – the new Minister for Magic. Harry closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

When Harry woke up, he realised that he wasn't alone in his bed. "Where did you come from?" He asked the sleepy red head.

"Couldn't sleep, so I came here," Ginny replied.

"I see." Harry smiled, "I have so much to tell you, Gin."

"I know. McGonagall told me. Tell me about them?" Ginny asked, almost pleaded.

"Well, my dad was constantly trying to annoy my mum but he only started doing it because she was constantly annoyed with him anyway." Harry grinned. "He really did look just like me."

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend as he told her all about his parents, "They were in their first year. My dad was spying on the Slytherins, trying to save all the muggle-borns…" Harry stopped to breathe.

"Sounds just like someone else I know," Ginny winked at him.

"My granddad went missing…" Ginny noticed as his tone dropped, "But he turned up eventually. Dad was really cut up about it. Frank, Neville's dad – Frank's dad died. It was really bizarre. The war hadn't even started."

Harry quickly stopped, "it's Saturday right?" Ginny nodded, "I think I might go back…"

"Don't you want breakfast first?" Ginny asked.

"Erm, can we eat here? Kreacher?" Harry called to his house-elf. There was a loud pop, "Yes Master?"

"Could you get us some breakfast, please?"

"Of course Master Harry," Kreacher said before disappearing. Harry hugged his girlfriend and smiled at his new memories. They weren't all good – but at least he knew.

They ate their breakfast quickly. Harry was anxious to get back to his parent's world. He kissed Ginny goodbye before pulling out the snitch and asking it yet again to show him his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Indifferent? Review please...<strong>


	35. It's Not Safe

**Previously on The Snitch of Secrets...**

**Harry told Ginny about his parents and had breakfast!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35:<strong>

The scene in front of Harry changed. He was in the same dormitory but it looked slightly different. There were different posters on the walls and the boys sat on the beds were definitely not Harry's roommates. "Where's Sirius got to?" Remus asked from his bed, where he was reading his potions book.

"Don't know. He's probably off snogging Lisa…" James answered.

"Speaking of girls, how's things with you and Emmie?" Remus asked, looking over to James, who was sprawled across his bed looking out the window towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah. It's good. With everything we've got going on though I've barely seen her." James replied.

"She's really hot," Peter squeaked.

Remus and James burst out laughing, "I'll make sure to let her know," James said between laughs. "I should probably write to her and make a date or something…"

"Or you could just do what Sirius does and arrange to meet her in a broom closet," Remus commented.

James laughed, "Emmie's not that easy. She's got me working for every kiss."

Remus smiled, "Well, that's not a bad thing."

"What about you Remus? Any girls you like?" Peter asked.

"Erm, nah there's not." Remus blushed.

* * *

><p>The mist had returned and Harry found himself walking in the grounds a few steps behind his father. James was walking hand in hand with Emmie. They weren't really talking. James looked slightly awkward. Emmie shivered slightly. "Are you cold, Em?" James asked kindly.<p>

"A bit," She answered quietly.

"James took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He then pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck, "here you go." He kissed her on the nose, and smiled.

"Thank you James," she said, before leaning in for a kiss. Harry looked everywhere except at his father. James was making out with Emmie and Harry really didn't want to watch that. _Ewwwww…_ Harry thought to himself. "We should go back in."

"Yeah," James replied, his breath heavy.

They practically ran into the castle and once they were in the Entrance Hall, James grabbed Emmie and pulled her screaming into a broom closet.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?" Sirius asked as James walked into the common room an hour later. Harry noticed that all the first year Gryffindors seemed to be sat together by the fire. Alice and Frank were cuddling on the sofa. Kate and Marlene were playing exploding snap. Lily and Remus were both sat in armchairs reading their textbooks. Peter was snoozing on the floor close to the fire and Sirius was sat in his chair next to Mary who he had moments ago been conversing with animatedly.<p>

James fell into an empty armchair and sighed, "Yeah."

Lily and Remus looked up from their books, "I heard a rumour; you finally got Emmie into a broom closet…" Sirius winked.

"No comment," James smiled wickedly.

Lily shook her head in annoyance before turning back to her book. "Come on man, give us some details." Sirius continued.

"I don't ask for details about what you and Lisa do in broom closets," James countered.

"Lisa?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, your girlfriend?" James looked confused.

"Oh, that Lisa… yeah I ended that. It got a bit boring. I thought I'd date a Gryffindor for once. It makes making out a little easier."

"What Gryffindor would date you?" Lily asked, suddenly interested.

As it to answer the question, one of the second years that none of them really knew walked up to Sirius and sat on his lap, "Everyone, this is Abi."

They all nodded their hellos. Soon Sirius and Abi were making out in their armchair and the group at large all looked incredibly uncomfortable. Lily caught James eye, _He's your problem, _her eyes said.

"Marauders," that caught Sirius' attention, "are we still on for tonight?" James asked.

Peter asked a question, "I don't understand why we all have to go. Wouldn't it make more sense to go in pairs and take it in turns? Then every other night could be spent on… homework or something."

Remus smiled, leaning forward, "that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Besides we'd have more movability with just two under the erm…" He had just realised that Abi, Mary and Lily were listening to their conversation.

"You better not be up to something that could lose us points," Lily said to them, harshly.

"Us lose points, never!" Sirius laughed.

"Right, well I guess that makes sense. I'm going tonight who wants to come with me?"

Abi whispered in Sirius' ear, making his eyes light up, "Erm I think I might stay in tonight mate."

"I'll come with you, James." Remus said, "but you do realise this means you can take a break at some point to?"

"Yeah, of course. At some point." James nodded.

"Maybe spend some time with Emmie?" Peter added.

"I'm sure she'd love that," Sirius winked.

* * *

><p>Remus and James sat by the fire together waiting for everyone else to go to bed. Sirius had disappeared with Abi ages ago and James had a feeling they were making out in their empty dormitory. Mary, Kate and Marlene had gone to bed. Peter had fallen back asleep, sprawled across the floor. Lily's eyes were drooping over her book but she was stubbornly refusing to go to bed. Frank had walked Alice up to her dorm to say goodnight. The rest of the room was empty and growing dark.<p>

"Aren't you tired Evans?" James asked.

"No. Why?" She replied.

"You just look tired," he answered.

"I'm fine. You just want me to go to bed so you can go do whatever it is you want to go do. I'm not stopping you, but if you lose us points I'll hex you."

James laughed, but soon his face was serious, "Lily, you don't ever go out after hours do you?"

"No. Why would I?" she replied hotly.

"No reason. Just make sure you don't, even if it's just that you're in the library and you don't realise the time. It's not safe." James answered.

"Whatever, Potter. Why are you allowed to but I'm not?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not safe for you." He answered, getting irritated, "It's not safe for Mary either."

"What?" Lily was surprised by his answer.

"We've got to go," Remus said. The two boys made their way out of the common room. Once they were outside they pulled the cloak over them. "Where to?"

"I don't know. The dungeons?" James replied.

Remus nodded, "Sometimes James, you'd think you actually cared about Evans."

James scoffed, "as if!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it... :) I'll update you all soon... :)<strong>

**Next couple of chapters...**

**A duell and a detention...**

**Someone's birthday...**


	36. Dark Magic

**Really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36:<strong>

Harry watched as his father half carried his one of his best friends, Remus towards the hospital wing, "Come on Remus, we're almost there." James turned as he heard voices behind him. Sirius was beside him in a second grabbing Remus' other arm.

"Looks like me and Peter got it easy," Sirius said as he looked over Remus, there was blood everywhere. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed. Snape…" James began. He really wanted to punch something. "I couldn't stop the bleeding. I've never seen magic like it. Repta – Reptasempra or something like that. It was dark magic. Really dark magic. I'm going to kill him."

"Snape did this?" Sirius asked, almost not believing his best friend, "he's only a first year. He shouldn't know how to do this."

"He's in Slytherin," James gruffed.

"Yeah, I guess." Sirius nodded.

"What happened to you guys anyway? You were up on the fourth floor tonight right?"

"Yeah. Avery and Mulciber. Nothing too bad. Nothing like this. They attacked a couple of first year ravenclaws." Sirius answered.

"Emmie?" James worried.

"No. Not Emmie; her friends though." Peter answered.

James nodded, "they ok?"

"Yeah," Peter smiled sadly.

They had finally reached the hospital wing. They rushed in, "Madam Pomfrey!"

"What are you shouting for? It's one in the morning!" She stopped abruptly when she saw Lupin. "Put him in the bed. What happened?"

"Slytherins," Peter squeaked.

"I see. The spell. I don't recognise it." Pomfrey turned to James, her favourite marauder.

"I didn't know it. It sounded like 'reptasempra' it sounded like dark magic. I couldn't get him to stop bleeding."

"Black, fetch Professor Dumbledore please. The password is lemondrops. Pettigrew, get Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn. Get Slughorn first, perhaps he'll know a potion…"

She then turned to Potter, "James sit down. You look grey." She summoned him a bar of chocolate, "eat. It will help, I promise." She then turned to her patient. "Oh dear." She began pulling away his clothes to expose the cuts that covered his skin. Blood was pouring from them. She covered them again, adding pressure the muggle way, "Potter, who did this?"

"Snape," James answered.

"I see. I've never seen anything like it. You're right. This is very dark magic." She tried several spells to qwell the bleeding but nothing seemed to work and Remus was becoming whiter second by second. The bed was a deep red, stained by his blood.

Sirius and Dumbledore came running into the room. Dumbledore walked straight up to the bed, checking the boys wounds, "Black, get Shacklebolt and Winglesmith. The password for the heads dorm is Hockus Pockus." Sirius ran back out of the hospital in search of the head boy and girl.

"I've tried every spell I can think of. I don't know what to do Albus." Pomfrey admitted. Dumbledore drew out his wand and waved it over Remus, muttering several incantations but nothing seemed to work.

"Who did this, Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Severus Snape, sir." James answered. Dumbledore merely nodded. The doors opened and in ran Professor McGonagall. Peter and Slughorn following just behind her.

"Professors have you ever seen anything like this?" Dumbledore asked.

Neither Professor had seen magic like it, "it looks like dark magic to me."

"Minerva could you fetch Professor Kilmont? Dark Magic is her expertise after all. Horace, can you think of a potion that might help?" Dumbledore continued.

McGonagall had gone before Slughorn answered, "Erm, no Albus. I'm sorry."

"Very well," Dumbledore turned back to the patient.

"Who is responsible?" Slughorn asked. "Perhaps they would know how to stop it?"

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore answered, just as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Olivia Winglesmith ran into the room.

"Shacklebolt, Winglesmith, first I must ask you to find Mr Snape and bring him here. Once you have done that could you organise a mass patrol. I want every prefect patrolling the corridors tonight." Dumbledore's hand ran through his beard, "Actually on second thought don't tell the Slytherin prefects, please." With that the heads left the room.

"Albus, do you not trust my house now?" Horace asked.

"No, Horace. I trust many people in your house. Sadly, I have been informed that at least two of your years cannot be trusted."

"I don't understand," Slughorn continued.

"I'll explain later. Now really isn't the time Horace."

Moments later Shacklebolt and Winglesmith returned with the first year Slytherin, "Professor Dumbledore, here is Mr Snape."

"Thank you very much." The heads exited to patrol the corridors, "Mr Snape, is there a counter spell or do I need to send you colleague to St Mungo's?"

"T-there is, Professor," Snape answered quietly.

"Well don't let me rush you. Lupin's life is only hanging in the balance." Dumbledore replied harshly.

"It's ellespemra…" Snape whispered.

"Very well," he turned back to the patient, "ellespemra." The wounds began to heal leaving only the faintest hint of a scar. "Madam Pomfrey, he's all yours. Horace, could you please escort your student to my study where I will meet you both shortly, please."

Slughorn nodded before walking towards the door. Snape following just behind him. "I will not ask Potter what you and your friends were doing out of bed. I presume it was honourable?" There was a twinkle in his eyes, that told Harry that Dumbledore already knew all about the marauders' night time espionage.

"Yes sir. Completely honourable." James replied.

"Very well," Dumbledore said before turning back to Madam Pomfrey, "Poppy, I'll return in an hour or so."

"Ok, Albus. Thank you." Poppy smiled.

"Will he be ok, Madam Pomfrey?" James asked.

"Yes Potter. He will. He has a lot of healing to do though. He's lost a lot of blood. I'll cast a few spells but I can't give him the blood potion till he wakes up." She looked at James, "You look much better. None of you were hit by any other spells were you?"

They all shook their heads, "ok. Off to bed then. And Potter…"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" James smiled innocently.

"I mean bed. Stay in your dorm, please." She almost pleaded.

McGonagall was stood in complete shock, "I'll escort you three back to the common room before I check on the prefects."

The boys walked with Professor McGonagall in silence through the corridors until she asked them a question, "Do you have anything you need to tell me? You can trust me you know." She said turning to face them.

"Yes, Professor. We know we can trust you but I'm not so sure we can trust these corridors." James answered. McGonagall merely nodded. "I see." The walked the rest of the way in silence. McGonagall was thinking about the night's events. "Please promise me that you will stop risking your lives. You'll have plenty of time after Hogwarts to try and save the world." McGonagall's lips were pursed.

"But Professor, the time has come to choose a side and I want them to know not even to bother asking because I'm 100% against them." James answered.

"We're not at war yet, Potter. Anyway, get some sleep. Mr Lupin will want to see you in the morning." McGonagall replied. "There is a small line between bravery and stupidity, boys."

Over the next few days the marauders spent all their free time in the hospital wing with Remus. They had made notes for him in every lesson and were now telling him about Sirius' new girlfriend Louise and how Dumbledore had threated to expel Snape but had settled for taking one hundred points from him and giving him detention for the rest of the year. Remus was very quiet; he tried to smile but it took a lot of his energy. "Do you mind if I sleep?"

"But Remus, it's your birthday!" Black frowned. "You have presents!"

"The presents can wait, Sirius. Of course you can Remus. We will be here when you wake up." James smiled sadly at his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Please review... :)<strong>

**Coming soon:**

**The easter holidays...**

**James' Birthday...**

**Maybe a party...**


	37. James' Birthday

**:) New Chapter... really hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37:<strong>

It had been a week since Remus was allowed out of the hospital wing and life at Hogwarts had gone back to normal. The boys hadn't done anything towards their mission during that time, instead choosing to spend the time with each other and their respective girlfriends. Sirius' girlfriend Louise was in Ravenclaw; she was good friends with Emmie so the two couples had gone on 'double dates' that had always ended up in the astronomy tower. One such night, James lay on his back watching the sky, Emmie had her head leant against his chest, "look! There's a shooting star."

"Make a wish then," he said as he kissed her head.

"James did you read the prophet this morning?" Emmie asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I did," James answered sadly.

"I can't believe the muggle's haven't noticed all the disappearances."

"I know but our ministry is very good at keeping things quiet with the muggles," James replied honestly. There had been even more muggle disappearances and there had even been an attack on a mass murder – 20 dead muggles – in the centre of London. The muggle-borns at Hogwarts were growing concerned about their families. They'd written to them and told them not to trust anyone and be extra vigilant. They were all anxious to go home over the Easter break to put wards around their homes to protect their families. James, however, just wanted to get home to see his parents and discuss what was going on. He wanted to understand. He wanted to fight.

* * *

><p>It was their last day before the Easter break. The marauders were sat at the back of their Defence lesson. Emmie was sat next to James, whispering in his ear how much she would miss him over the holiday. James was barely paying her any attention, but he managed to smile at her in response. Professor Kilmont smiled, "We're going to have a bit of a review session today of everything you've learnt since Christmas; I want you to work in pairs attempting several spells; Lumos, the knockback jinx and the curse of the bogies. Do you remember the incantations?"<p>

"Yes professor," the class said in unison.

James worked with Emmie but she quickly got distracted, "I'm really going to miss you James."

"I know Em but it's only a couple of weeks." James replied.

Lily was working with Mary but she kept glancing at James and Emmeline Vance. It looked almost like he was comforting her but _wait, that's impossible! It's Potter, he's a jerk… Maybe he's not a jerk to his girlfriends… _a small voice in her head said.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Mary asked, trying to work out what she was looking at.

Lily caught James' eye and quickly turned around back to Mary, "Should we do the curse of the bogies now. I think we're pretty good at the other two." _He actually likes her..._

Soon all their lessons were finished and the Gryffindors were packing for the break. Sirius was going to spend the first week with his family and then go over to James' house for the second week. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his mother. He shivered slightly at the idea.

The morning of their train journey to Kings Cross, the boys all jumped on James' bed only to find he wasn't there. He walked in from his morning flying session with Astrix to see his friends in his bed. "I think you'll find that's my bed, guys." He said laughing.

"Happy Birthday James!" They chorused.

James sighed gently, he wasn't big on making a fuss about his birthday, "thank you guys." They each passed him a present, Sirius had given him a giant poster of the Holyhead Harpies, an all-girl Quidditch team. "Nice!"

"I thought you'd like it," Sirius winked. Remus had gotten him a set of old books about transfiguration, "I thought since it was your best subject, you might like to try something slightly more challenging…"

"Thanks Remus, it's perfect." James replied, honestly. Peter presented James with a picture of the four marauders, "Mar-Marauders for life" he said, slightly shaky.

"Thanks Pete. It's great." He said sticking it to the ceiling above his bed, next to a picture of his parents.

* * *

><p>The marauders chatted loudly on the train home. Emmie, Louise and one of their friends Dorcas joined them. The Gryffindor girls eventually ended up joining them as well. Emmie held James' hand whilst talking to Dorcas. Louise and Sirius were making out in the corner. Alice and Frank had gone in search of the sweet trolley. Mary was playing Peter at exploding snap. Remus was reading and Lily and Marlene were sat chatting about what they had planned for the holiday, "I've got to go to Potters' family's ball thing." Marlene laughed.<p>

"Hey! Don't say it like that! At least you don't have to act a stiff and welcome all the boring pure-blooded guests." James spat loathingly.

"Ah come on," Alice said as she and Frank walked in, "that one over the summer wasn't too bad." She winked.

Frank laughed and then launched into the story of how they had offended several purebloods in one night. "That was you?" Sirius asked, pulling away from Louise.

James nodded. "My mum was so angry. I've never seen her so angry after a party. She would have murdered you, decapitated you and stuck your head next to the old house-elves on the stairs… you know… if your dad would have allowed it." Sirius laughed, hilariously. "To think, I went to Hogwarts and made friends with my mum's worst nightmare."

Lily was very confused. She watched her friends talk about the ball. Apparently most of them were going. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all going as James' friends, Frank was going with his family, Alice with hers, Marlene was going with her parents as well. Apparently only Lily, Kate and Mary weren't going. _Oh and the Ravenclaws. _"You're still coming aren't you, Em?" James asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. As long as you promise to attack those retched purebloods."

"I can promise you as a retched pureblood myself, that I will only attack the less favourable purebloods." He grinned. "The Malfoys, the Blacks, the Averys, the Lestranges… must I go on?"

When the train finally pulled into Kings Cross Emmie grabbed James and kissed him. When she drew back for breath she smiled up at him, "I'll miss you."

"I'll see you in a few days," James replied kissing her once more before jumping off the train.

He looked around and quickly saw a couple of people waiting for him; a beautiful, pale woman with blonde hair and messy haired man with glasses. He smiled at his parent. They waved at him, smiling broadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>


	38. Truths And Lies

**I really hope you like this chapter. I wrote it on the train over the weekend. :) Please review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38:<strong>

The Potters' were driven home in a nice old fashioned ministry car. The driver, Mike, barely paid them any attention. Mrs Potter tried to calm her son's hair, _it really is just as messy as his father's. _"Dorea, leave his hair alone. Goodness me. So how was school James?"

"Not bad," James answered.

"Sirius is coming next week?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Yeah, he's coming to the ball and then he'll just stay for the last week." James nodded.

"Good good. He could have stayed for the whole holiday if he wanted," Dorea said.

"I think he wanted to see his brother Regulus," James answered.

Dorea smiled as her husband asked, "who else have you invited to the ball?"

"Remus, Peter, and Emmie." He explained, "some of the other Gryffindors are coming with their parents; Alice, Frank, Marlene."

"Emmie? Who's Emmie? She's not in Gryffindor?" Mrs Potter asked. Mr Potter winked.

"Erm… my girlfriend…" James blushed.

"You have a girlfriend?" Dorea practically screamed. Charlus chuckled and then told his wife to calm down as he patted her on the back.

"James, I thought that Kate girl was your girlfriend?" Charlus asked.

"That was ages ago, dad," James replied causing his father to lean over and mess up his hair.

"Your friends… er… what is their blood status?" Charlus asked awkwardly, "Black is obviously pure-blood. What about the rest of them?"

"Emmie is a half-blood and so is Remus. Not sure about Peter, he's closer to pure-blood but he's not from one of the old pure-blood families." James answered honestly.

"Ok. That should be ok. I just want to know if I need to have the elves watch out for any of our guest more than normal, if you know what I mean."

"Thanks dad," James nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Anyway, let's talk about something more interesting than blood status. Happy Birthday Jamie!" Mrs Potter smiled. She pulled out a prettily wrapped present out of the pocket of her dark bottle green cloak. "We hope you like it; it's a family heirloom from the Prewitt side."

James thanked his parents and quickly unwrapped the present. Inside was a beautiful ornate quill. It was black and silver with a beautiful P engraved into it. "We thought since Prewitt and Potter both begin with P…" his father began.

"Thank you, it's perfect." James replied, pulling his parents into a warm embrace.

* * *

><p>James spent the first couple of days of the holiday doing all his homework, he was fully aware that once Sirius arrived he would definitely not be getting any work done. He was so happy to be home. He had missed his mother's cooking. Each morning he woke up to the smell of a full English breakfast. He would dress and run down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother would be working away at the stove. The three house-elves would be running around helping as best they could. "Ah James. Good morning."<p>

"Good morning mum," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Your dad's at the ministry this morning. He should be back in a bit." She smiled. "I'm going into London today for some supplies for the ball. Do you need anything?"

"I don't think so," James answered.

"You don't need potions supplies? Or maybe some new parchment for that quill?" She asked, "or perhaps just a small treat?"

"Well, I'd never say no to a treat," James smiled.

"I'm home!" Charlus called from the entrance hall.

"We're in the kitchen, dear." Dorea called back.

Charlus Potter removed his cloak and handed it to Missy the house-elf, before walking through the house to the kitchen. He kissed his wife affectionately, "good morning dear." He then stopped to ruffle his son's hair, "alright son?"

"Yeah, I'm good." James answered, before biting down on a slice of toast.

"We need to talk James," Mr Potter frowned. James looked anxious, "the problem is your mother is going to kill me."

"What have you done, Charlus?" Dorea frowned.

"Well, at Christmas I asked our son to do the, er, the ministry a favour." He answered looking at his feet.

"Potter!" Dorea looked like she wanted to hit her husband.

"You haven't called me that since Hogwarts," Charlus chuckled, "I'm sorry Dorea. I had to. Thank you son for what you found out. I don't know how you did it." He shook his head.

"Polyjuice potion," James replied matter-of-fact.

"Very good," Charlus nodded, "Well, the ministry are watching the Lestrange house over the holidays. If there's even the smallest sign of Voldemort, we'll go in."

"What was Lestrange talking about a mark?" James asked.

"Argh, we have reason to believe that they communicate through a sort of tattoo on their arm. We haven't gotten close enough to be sure, but that's my guess."

"Why don't you just arrest the people you think are… death eaters?" James asked.

"Well, I personally think there are a lot more than the few we know about. I don't want to push them into hiding."

James nodded, he'd had so many questions but now he couldn't think of them. "They said all the seventh and sixth year Slytherins are on his side. Do you think they were exaggerating?"

"No, son. I don't." Charlus shook his head. "I'm sorry that you had to get into this but you've been very brave. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks dad," James smiled.

* * *

><p>Lily was sat in the park with Severus. "I've not seen you in ages. It feels like we never see each other at Hogwarts."<p>

"Yeah. It kind of does, doesn't it." Severus replied. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Lily asked, suddenly confused.

"For not being a good enough friend," Snape answered quietly.

"You're a great friend," Lily smiled.

"Why do you spend time with the marauders?" Snape asked, jealousy in his eyes.

"I don't. The girls like them. So they're always around. But they're not my friends." Lily answered completely honestly.

"Good. I hate Potter and Black!" Severus smiled maliciously.

"They got me in trouble with Dumbledore the other week. They made out I hurt Black. I've got detention until the end of the year now." Snape spat out.

"Oh dear, Sev. I'm sorry." Lily said patting her friend on the back.

"I don't get why everyone likes them," Snape commented.

"I don't know. They are just arrogant toe-rags." Lily agreed.

"How's things with your sister?" Severus asked.

"She hates me," Lily whispered.

Snape pulled her into an awkward hug, "she'll come around eventually. No one can hate Lily Evans."

* * *

><p><strong>Some Snape and Lily time - got to make the most of their friendship whilst it lasts...<strong>

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter...**

**The Potters' Christmas Ball :)**


	39. The Easter Ball

**OMG! I really hope you like this chapter. I'm so excited about writing the next one now. I don't even really know where this came from... Please please review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39:<strong>

Harry watched as Lily sat with her family at the dinner table. "Petunia could you pass the salt?" Lily asked, quietly. Petunia didn't respond. She just continued eating her food.

"Petunia," Lily tried again. Still no response.

"Petunia, pass your sister the salt," Mrs Evans demanded.

Petunia looked up from her food with an angry expression. She threw the salt at Lily, "here you go witch!"

"Petunia! How dare you!" Mrs Evans began.

Mr Evans stood up, "I will not have this at my dinner table, Petunia Evans upstairs! Now!"

Petunia scurried upstairs, slamming her bedroom door as she went. Lily broke into tears at the sound of the slamming door. "Now, now, Lily baby, just ignore her."

* * *

><p>Marlene and Alice were getting ready together at Alice's house. "How do I look?" Marlene asked, twirling in a silver dress.<p>

"Beautiful," answered Alice and Mrs Prewitt. Mrs Prewitt was helping Alice with her hair. She had already done Marlene's. Marlene's hair was long and flowing down her back. Alice had hers set into beautiful curls. "Alice, your hairs really grown this year."

"Thanks," she said as her mum put the final clip in place.

"Right let me see you?" Mrs Prewitt smiled at the girls. Alice was wearing a red dress that flowed down to her toes. "You both look beautiful."

"Yeah, Alice! Frank won't know what hit him," Marlene said.

"Let's get a picture," Mrs Prewitt grinned pulling out a magical camera. She pressed the button several times, taking pictures of the girls posing in different positions. The girls giggled excitably. "Right, I'll just go get dressed. Don't mess up your dresses girls."

There was a tap at the window, an owl. Alice went to fetch the letter. "It's from Lily… oh dear. Petunia has been horrible. We better reply."

* * *

><p>"James, do I need to increase the length on your dress robes? I just thought you've grown a lot this year." Mrs Potter said as she walked into James' room.<p>

"Yeah, at least a few inches mum."

"You do look handsome though son," Mrs Potter smiled.

"Thanks," James blushed. Mrs Potter waved her wand, magically lengthening James' dress robes.

"Be careful tonight Jimmy. I know you and your dad think its ok for you to risk your life, but this isn't Hogwarts!" Dorea was gradually becoming more concerned, her breath quickened, "James, these are grown wizards; they could easily kill you." James looked up to see his mother drying her eyes.

"I'll stay safe, I promise." James smiled sadly.

"I know. You're a good boy Jamsie."

* * *

><p>James was very used to these parties. He took his place besides his mother and father, waiting to welcome the guests. "James, I hope you know how proud we are of you." Charlus smiled.<p>

"Yes dad. Thank you." James nodded.

There was a knock on the door. James could hear Mippy in the entrance hall, taking their guests' coats. The first guests made their way towards the Potters. Charlus shook several people's hands and made small talk. Dorea smiled when she saw Lucretia and Ignatius, "Cousin!" Lucretia and Dorea exchanged hugs. Alice and Marlene were walking slightly behind Alice's parents. When she came into view Dorea smiled, "You've grown dear."

"Thank you Aunt Dorea," Alice blushed. "This is my friend, Marlene."

"Nice to meet you Marlene," Dorea said kindly.

"Thank you for having me in your home," Marlene smiled widely.

Charlus looked over at Marlene, "Marlene? As in McKinnon?" Marlene nodded, "I know your father. James, did you know Marlene's father is an unspeakable – works in the department of mysteries."

"Wow. That's so cool. Why'd do you never tell us, McKinnon?" James asked.

"Because I knew you'd react like this," Marlene laughed. "It's no big deal."

"It kind of is," Alice piped up.

"Are your parents coming tonight?" Charlus asked Marlene.

"Yes. I believe so." Marlene smiled at the kind gentleman.

"Very good. It'll be good to see him." Charlus nodded.

James smiled at Alice and Marlene, "I have to do the Potter thing for a while but if you want to go hang out in the den, I'll join you in a bit."

"Cool. See you in a few." Alice said before leading Marlene through the house.

"Gosh, you know your way around, don't you?"

* * *

><p>There were more Hogwarts students attending the ball than ever before or at least that is what James Black sisters were all attending; Bellatrix and Narcissa spent the evening with their boyfriends; Lestrange and Malfoy whilst their sister Andromeda joined James and his friends. Andromeda was very close to Sirius. She was a sixth year Slytherin. She was the quietest of the Black sisters and was strangely kind for a Slytherin. Arthur Weasley and his new wife, Molly and baby boy William were catching the attention of several older ladies; the women taking it in turns to hold the young child. "He's absolutely adorable."<p>

James and his friends sat in the den as far away from the other guests as possible.

"You know, you're pretty cool for a Slytherin Andromeda." James commented.

"Thanks James. I like to think that I have all the good qualities without the bad," Andromeda laughed.

"She's my favourite cousin for a reason," Sirius nodded. The friends all laughed happily.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Peter asked.

"Has someone got a wee crush?" Sirius joked.

"No. Just asking." Peter snapped, going red.

"Yes. I do. But my parents don't know about him. You can't tell." Andromeda looked suddenly nervous.

"Why? His he not a pure-blood?" Alice asked.

"No. Teds a muggle-born…" She said, her lip thinning as she spoke and worry lines forming across her forehead.

"What will happen if your family find out?" Emmie asked quietly, almost whispering.

"They… if they love me they'll disown me. If not… I don't know… torture me and Ted and then disown me? Or perhaps they'll just use the killing curse and wipe me from the family tree all together…"

The group sat in shocked silence. "I'm kind of hoping that in their own twisted way they love me…" Andromeda whispered. The group merely nodded their assent. "He wants to marry me once I finish Hogwarts. Next year's my last year."

There was a loud pop and the entire group of friends jumped in shock as Milly appeared. "Master Potter, you and your friends must hide. Master Charlus says you must hide in the safe room." The other house-elves appeared, accompanied by their own pops.

"Milly, take Emmie, Alice and Marlene then come back here. Missy, take Andromeda, Frank and Peter and come back. Mippy, if you could go and get Arthur and Molly and their baby and take them to the safe room."

"But master, we are supposed to protect you."

"Do as I say Mippy, please." James commanded. There were several popping noises and soon Remus, James and Sirius were alone. "Remus, Sirius get under the cloak."

"What's going on James?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure but we're going to find out." James answered as he heard a pop. He turned around to see Milly had returned, the Prewett brothers and Weasleys are in the garden – take them to safety please."

"Yes, master." POP.

"Quickly, come with me." They went towards the large sitting room where the guests were supposed to be. James quickly realised that something was seriously wrong. There was a man in the centre of the room that he didn't recognise but he somehow knew exactly who he was, Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that did you?<strong>

**Lol. Next chapter... not sure tbh. **

**Please review!**


	40. The Safe Room

**Previously...**

_"Yes, master." POP._

_"Quickly, come with me." They went towards the large sitting room where the guests were supposed to be. James quickly realised that something was seriously wrong. There was a man in the centre of the room that he didn't recognise but he somehow knew exactly who he was, Voldemort_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40:<strong>

"Master Potter, we need to get you to safety!" Missy had appeared at James' side.

"Not yet Missy," he said turning away from the door that stood slightly ajar. "Are all the other children safe?"

"All except those in league with HIM, sir." Missy replied.

"Is there anyone else we can save without causing a scene?" Remus asked quietly.

"There are a few older ladies in the dining room, Mr Lupin."

"Missy, you help them. Take them to safety. Anyone you can rescue…" James commanded.

"What are we going to do James?" Sirius asked.

"I want to know where my parents are!" James sighed. He heard a pop and saw Mippy appear in front of him, "Master Potter, you must go to safety. Please, I is begging you sir."

"Where are my parents Mippy?" James asked.

"They are in there, Master James," Mippy almost cried. "Please Master James, let Mippy take you to safety."

"In a moment Mippy. I want to hear what he is say." James frowned, leaning in towards the gap in the door.

"You disgust me Potter. You have beautiful pure blood yet you waste it with your foolish ways." Voldemort was saying. "You are a very foolish man. Join me and I will spare your life and the lives of your family; your beautiful wife and that son of yours."

"Never!" Charlus smiled. He seemed so calm.

"That is enough Master Potter. Your parents demanded that I take you to safety and until you become head of this household I obey them first. I am sorry Master James but that is the rules." Mippy grabbed hold of James, Remus and Sirius and apparated them to the safe room. The Potters' safe room was a fantastic room. There was no door in or out. The only way in was by apparation but not just any apparation – house elves alone had the magic to penetrate the walls of the safe room. James kicked the wall in anger. "Mippy is sorry sir but Master Charlus commanded Mippy." Mippy looked like she would willingly punish herself for having brought the boys to safety. James melted, "I may not like it but you did the right thing. Thank you."

"Mippy can show you what is happening upstairs if Master would like it." She said trying to make up for having forced him away.

"That would be fantastic, Mips." James replied, using his pet name for her. She smiled when she heard it. She knew he wasn't angry with her.

James looked around at all the different people the elves had managed to rescue. "You have done very well." He nodded at his elves proudly – they had potentially saved lives. The people around the room all looked uncomfortable and anxious. However, it was not because the room was uncomfortable. They were in a beautifully decorated underground room. It was huge and had dozens of comfortable chairs scattered around. There was also a bookcase full of books to read and the room had a constant supply of food. James remembered his father saying that they could stay in here for months and not need a thing.

Whilst Mippy cast a spell on the far wall, James spoke to his friends, "I need your help."

"Anything we can do…" They all responded, waiting for instruction.

"Frank, Alice, if you can go around and see if anyone is injured. If they need anything; a calming potion or something more, Missy will get it for you. Soon we may start getting new arrivals – they may very likely be hurt." Frank and Alice scurried off to check on the different guests – several of the older ladies were in shock but so far nobody was injured.

"Marlene and Andromeda can you go around and check if anyone wants to rest. Feel free to transfigure anything they may need; a bed, food, water... We have a constant supply of food here – the elves keep it stocked." James then turned to Peter and Emmie, "Can you guys keep the children entertained. I don't really want them to work out what is going on. There should be an old toy chest somewhere."

James then turned back to Mippy. She had managed to get a picture of what was happening upstairs onto the wall. "If you want to hear it, I'll put a spell on your ears. I don't think you want everyone to hear what he is saying, Master James."

"Very well." Soon Voldemort's voice was in his ear and he could hear what he was saying to his father. The two men were circling the room.

"You really think you can stand against me?" Voldemort was saying.

"Right, James, now what?" Remus and Sirius looked expectant.

"Now we search the room for anyone we can rescue inconspicuously. Someone who would just get themselves killed if it turned into a mass-duel. At least until it begins – then we just send the elves in to send the wounded." James frowned. He didn't like the idea of putting his elves in danger. He called his elves over to him. "I'm going to ask you to do something, but you can say no. In fact, for once I want you to answer me for yourselves – don't think that I'm your master, don't think that I'm a wizard, just believe for a second that I am just like you." They looked up at him with huge, round eyes. "Imagine I'm just a house-elf. Will you – will you go up there and rescue the wounded and bring them down here so that we can help them? This is your choice. Do not simply do this out of obedience; please don't do this out of obedience. I do not ask you as your master. I will not command you to risk your lives."

"Of course we will go," Missy replied.

"Not out of obedience?" James checked.

"No Master James," Mippy smiled, "We house-elves do it because it is right."

Milly laughed, "I is happy to risk my life to save someone elses."

"Thank you, thank you so much." James had a tear in his eye. He brushed it away with the sleeve of his dressrobe. He could still hear Voldemort speaking; he had time. He knelt down, smiling sadly at the elves, "I love you Milly. I could not ask for a better house-elf. I love you Mippy. I could not think anyone could be my friend as long as you – you are family. I love you Missy, I could not dream of any one more loyal serving our family. You might be our elves – but you are a part of this family and I love you."

James stood up as he heard the change in Voldemort's voice. _It's time, _he thought to himself. The three boys and the three elves watched the screen, looking for injured friends to help. It took some time before they noticed anyone. "There!" Sirius said pointing at the screen. Mippy saw the fallen wizard, he had been fighting Malfoy Senior. A red curse had hit him straight in the chest. Mippy went for him, leaving them with a POP. It soon became a terrible game of finding the falling wizards and witches – Remus compared it to a muggle story book he'd heard of 'Where's Wally'. Marlene and Andromeda were now responsible for taking the injured witches and wizards to beds where Frank and Alice could try to heal them. Luckily one of the witches who they healed was a healer and she quickly began helping them with the patients. Once individuals were healed they were sent back up to the fight with the elves to continue fighting. James' system was working well until Mippy was hit by a curse. "Missy, get Mippy!" James cried. He suddenly felt panic rush through him.

Missy grabbed the other elf and apparated back down to the safe room. The healer looked the elf over and cast spell after spell but there was nothing she could do. James held Mippy's hand, tears falling down his face. Slowly her hand became cold and her eyes stilled. James cried earnestly until he felt a tap on his back, "Come on mate, we have work to do. It's what Mippy would have wanted." He heard Sirius say in his ear. He looked around and saw several of the small children watching him; they were scared.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review...<strong>


	41. Mature Beyond Your Years

**New chapter...**

**Chapter 41:**

Lily had received a reply from her friends. They were going to Potter's ball. _Stupid Potter!_ She thought. _How dare he steal my friends when I need them._ She lay on her bed with tears streaming down her face. It was too early to sleep. 7pm. She simply lay there listening to her sister arguing with her parents downstairs, "Why does it matter? She's a freak!" Petunia was shouting, "I don't want to be related to a freak!" Lily tried not to listen but every once in a while she would hear something that one of them would shout and it would cause her to burst into tears all over again.

* * *

><p>James returned his attention to the screen. He noticed that Voldemort and his followers appeared confused. They didn't understand how the people they cursed just kept coming back for more. James laughed as he had a mental image of Voldemort scratching his head. He watched as his parents and their friends fought against the dark wizard. James watched as his mother duelled the two Black sisters; Bellatrix and Narcissa, quickly knocking them both out with hexes before turning on Walburga Black, Sirius' mother. Sirius and James both took a deep intake of breath. Sirius loved both women; his mother had always been awful to him but she was his mother whilst Mrs Potter had accepted him into her home over Christmas and made him feel like family. The two women seemed equal in ability until Dorea sent a stunning charm at her great niece, hitting her directly between the eyes, knocking the woman out cold. Voldemort quickly realised that their numbers were flagging and decided to disapparate. Most of his followers managed to get away but a handful were on the floor out cold and two or three were tied up. Charlus ran over to his wife, "are you alright love?" cupping her cheek in his hand, rubbing a thumb along a cut that ran the length of her cheek.<p>

"Yes, dear. I'm quite alright." She smiled up at him.

He kissed her forehead, "I need to take these," he gestured to the bound witches and wizards, "to the ministry. I'll leave you to deal with our guests and check on James?"

"Yes, love. I think we have James to thank for our victory tonight." Dorea laughed, although it lacked humour.

"Sadly love, I don't think this was a victory. This was merely the beginning." Charlus frowned.

* * *

><p>James quickly assessed the worst of the injuries with the healer, "ok, so what we're saying is that these five have to go to St Mungo's immediately?"<p>

"Yes, Mr Potter."

"Very well. Give me two minutes." He then turned to his elves. "There are healthy men and women upstairs who can take these injured people to St Mungo's. Can you take these five to them and inform them of what I need them to do, please."

"Yes, Master." Missy and Milly replied, bowing gently.

"What else?" He asked returning to the healer. "There are a few here who need to go to St Mungo's but are not in quite as much of a rush. And that final group over there, I can care for here." The healer finished.

"Very well. Thank you very much." James said.

"You have done exceptionally well tonight. How old are you?" The healer asked.

"Just turned twelve." The healer nodded; her head bobbing up and down in astonishment.

James instructed the house-elves to take the other patients to St Mungo's and then turned to the guests that were unharmed. "I am sorry that the party was ruined." The guests merely laughed. He had a maturity that was unheard of in a boy of his age. It was the maturity of a boy at war.

* * *

><p>Lily had finally drifted off to a restless sleep. Harry found himself sat at her desk. She had begun to write a letter to Petunia at some point earlier. Several failed attempts were scattered across the floor and an unfinished attempt lay on the desk. Harry began to read the letter:<p>

_Dear Petunia,_

_I really don't understand why you hate me. We used to be so close. It feels like we never talk anymore. I miss my sister. I'm sorry that you don't like that I'm a witch but it's a part of who I am now and I need you to accept me for who I am. I love you Petunia…_

There were tears covering the parchment and it was still damp. Harry felt himself being pulled away from the scene before him. He was being pulled back to the Potter mansion.

* * *

><p>"Jimmy, you did so well." Dorea smiled at her son.<p>

"We're not finished just yet mum. There are several people who need to stay the night."

"I see, you have it all in hand I see." Dorea smiled almost happily, feeling suddenly very proud of her son.

"Missy, Milly," James called. He heard the sound of a POP, "hello. Can you please take the last of the patients and place them all in bedrooms in the west wing of the house. Can you also instruct healer Mary that she may also have a room in that part of the house. I think that wing will be easiest for her to work in – the beds aren't ridiculously high…"

"Yes, Master James." The nodded before disapparating.

James sighed, "Guys!" he called his friends over, his voice full of authority, "Remus, use the fire in your room to tell your parents that you are safe and staying the night. Sirius, you can use my owl to tell your parents that you are ok."

"But James…" Sirius began.

"No Sirius! Be a good son, even if she is a bad mother. Just tell her you are safe. At least then she knows." James then turned to Peter, "You can use the fire in your room."

Mrs Potter smiled at her son, she knew he didn't like telling Sirius what to do, "you did the right thing, son." He didn't bother asking what she meant, he already knew. "The Prewetts are staying tonight so when the elves are finished can you get them to make up two rooms. One for Lucretia and and one for Alice."

"Yes, mother. In the meantime, perhaps you would make some hot chocolate for everyone – nothing calms the nerves like your hot chocolate." He smiled at her gently. "Marlene, do you want to stay?"

"Yes please. Both my parents have gone to work with your dad and Alice's dad."

James nodded, "I'll get a room sorted as soon as I can. Why don't you go get a hot chocolate with Alice."

"Thanks James." She said as she went with Alice to the kitchen.

James turned to see Andromeda and Emmie smiling at him, "Andromeda do you want to stay?"

"No I better not. I don't want to look like I've picked a side. Well, not just yet anyway. I better go home. Thank you for making me so welcome regardless of my family or the fact that I'm a Slytherin."

"Anytime Andromeda. You are always welcome here." Andromeda floo'ed home through the living room fire. James turned to his girlfriend, blushing slightly, "Well, welcome to my home…" he laughed, "it's not normally like this." She laughed slightly but soon they were silent, "do you want some hot chocolate?" James asked.

"Yes Please!" Emmie replied.

* * *

><p>Dorea and Lucretia were stood over by the counter making hot chocolate when James and Emmie walked in. "We need to take some up to the patients in the west wing," James said as soon as he entered the room.<p>

Remus, Peter and Sirius quickly stood up and saluted their general. James laughed gently at the sight of them. "Don't be ridiculous. If we all take up two each, then that should be all of them…" Soon all of the patients and Mary, the healer had hot chocolate. James quickly asked the healer if there was anything else they could do and she replied, "not tonight." So the children returned to the kitchen to drink their own hot chocolate.

Once they were all sat around the table with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their hands James had a sudden thought. "Where's Frank?"

"He went home with his mum," Alice replied quickly.

"Tonight was difficult for Augusta," Lucretia sighed, patting her daughter on the arm.

"Mum, what happened to our wards?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, James. I think your father is going to look into it." Dorea pulled a face, one that James was not familiar with. "It's certainly a concern if Voldemort can enter our house."

* * *

><p>The nine witches and wizards sat talking for what felt like hours. However, at some point in the evening James slipped on his cloak and left the room. He summoned the house-elves. "What have you done with Mippy?"<p>

"We were not sure what Master wanted us to do, Sir." Milly replied.

"What would you like to do with him?" James asked, kindly. Mrs Potter walked into the room and heard her son's conversation, suddenly realising that one of their elves was dead. She began to well up.

"James what happened?" She asked.

"Mippy, he – he died saving all of our lives." James said, unable to lift his eyes to see from the floor.

Mrs Potter didn't say a word but leant down and embraced her two remaining house-elves.

"We would like to bury him, Master Potter," Missy answered quietly.

"Would you like us to help?" Mrs Potter asked.

"No. Mippy would not want it but if you is liking, you could watch." Milly smiled at her mistress.

"I would very much like that, Milly." Dorea cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I really hope you liked it... <strong>


	42. Back To Hogwarts

**New Upload... Please enjoy reading and then let me know what you think...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42:<strong>

"What did you get up to at Lestrange's house?" Lily asked Severus as they sat on the roundabout at the park. Severus was using his wand to make it move and they were gradually becoming dizzier.

"Not much," Snape lied, "just hung out. He introduced us to some of his family…"

"I see…" Lily had a feeling that he was lying to her.

"Did you have fun?" Lily asked, prying slightly.

"Yes! I learnt several new spells. Really cool ones…"

"That's good." Lily was no longer paying attention. Instead she watched the clouds; trying to work out if there was a picture that she could find… "Look there's a hot air balloon!"

Snape laughed, "There's a cauldron!"

"A tree…"

"A snake…"

* * *

><p>James couldn't believe what had happened at the ball. The days that followed seemed meaningless. James and Sirius spent their time together flying and trying desperately to enjoy themselves. However, nothing seemed to distract them. His father had been working tirelessly trying to get the captured deatheaters charged. However, the wizengamot seemed unsure about charging so many of the pure-blood families. Dumbledore had apparently supported Charlus but the rest of the council had seemed less than happy about it. They were unable to come to a decision and so the seven individuals who had been caught were given a month in Azkaban and a slap on the wrist as the muggles would say. James was incredibly frustrated, as was his father. Every evening, for the rest of the holiday, the family would discuss what had happened in that day's case. By the time of their return to Hogwarts, both James and Sirius had seriously lost hope in the wizarding judicial system.<p>

James had written to Emmie to check that she was ok after the attack and she had replied saying she was ok although still slightly in shock about the whole thing. James felt bad for having got her involved in the entire debacle. James packed away her letter in his bag with the rest of his things. "Come on Jamsie boy, it's time to go," his mother called up the stairs.

"Yeah, come on JAMSIE!" Sirius called, laughing slightly at the nickname.

James ran down the stairs and joined his mother and friend at the fire place. Because of what had happened at the ball, certain students were allowed to return to the school by floo. Sirius said a quick goodbye to Mrs Potter and called goodbye to Missy and Milly before throwing powder into the fire, jumping in and shouting; "Professor McGonagall's fire, Hogwarts." James turned to his mum, a tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry your dad couldn't be hear Jamie." Mrs Potter said as she hugged her son.

"It's ok mum. I understand." James smiled.

"We are so proud of you James." She cupped his face and pulled it up so he was looking directly at her, "I need you to know that we are so proud of you. There is nothing that you could do that would amaze me anymore than you already have. You are a true Potter; a gentleman, a leader, a friend, an encourager, an advocate, and to top it off you're awfully good fun. Don't ever change James."

"I love you mum," he said quietly, tears falling freely now.

"I love you too son," she replied. Milly and Missy walked into the room. As James pulled away from his mother's embrace he felt a gentle tug on his robes.

"Master James," Milly said quietly.

James leant down and smiled at his two remaining elves, "thank you, Master James. You is a good master. You is giving us a choice when you is not having to." Milly whispered.

"Master James, is going to make a good head of the house of Potter and we is proud to be his servants." Missy said, looking up at James. James pulled them into his arms and held them, he didn't have words.

* * *

><p>James jumped out of the fire in Professor McGonagall's office. "Potter, may I have a word?"<p>

"Yes Professor," James replied.

"I understand that the holiday has been somewhat traumatic but I must ask that you do not use this as an excuse to duel in the corridors of this school. I don't mind your pranks so much – but don't tell anyone I said that, especially Mr Black – however, I really can't have you fighting in the corridors."

"I understand Professor." James smiled. He quickly exited the teacher's office and found Sirius waiting outside. "Do you want to go straight to diner?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Sirius answered.

James laughed, "how can you be starving? My mum fed you up a treat."

"Yeah exactly, now Hogwarts will never measure up…"

The boys found their friends at the Gryffindor table and quickly settled into a normal conversation. More than anything they wanted to talk about the party but James had kicked anyone who tried to bring it up, "Not here!" Instead, they talked about the other things they had done over the holidays and ate as much food as they could stomach. After the feast they made their way up to the common room as a group. The boys suddenly felt slightly responsible for the girls' safety. Lily didn't notice a difference. She just thought they were being as annoying as ever.

When they reached the common room, Lily made her excuses and went to bed. She partly expected the other girls to follow but they didn't. Instead they all fell into chairs by the fire and started a serious, hushed, discussion that Lily for some reason didn't feel privy to. She tried to sleep, but failed miserably. An hour and a half later her roommates made their way into the room. She overheard them whispering, "I'm glad we spoke to the boys about it. I feel so much more at ease now that I know what Dumbledore is trying to do – although it doesn't sound like he's having much joy." Alice said as she got into bed.

"Yeah, me too. It was so awful," Marlene began, "It's just nice knowing they feel the same."

"I've never seen James so mad," Kate commented.

"You should have seen him at the ball… he was incredible." Marlene replied, honestly.

"I still can't believe it happened. You poor things." Mary sighed, "Voldemort just… oh I don't even want to think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go... a nice little chapter for you...<strong>

**So I'm thinking that I'm going to do about another twenty or so chapters for their first year.**

**I was thinking this because J. has 76,944 words for Harry's first year...**

**I've got about 53,000 words of actually story so far... so I'm thinking another twenty chapters and it'll be about the same...**

**Which will just be cool, lol. ;)**

**Please review...**


	43. I Didn't Mean To Kill Your House Elf

**Chapter 43:**

The marauders were getting quite a name for themselves as the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. They had played several pranks on the teachers throughout the year and were becoming restless. "We've got to come up with something amazing," Sirius commented.

"We could give all the teachers beards like Dumbledore's…" James offered.

The boys laughed gently, "Let's do it," Cried Peter excitedly. "Please can we?"

Remus merely laughed at the boy, "of course we can."

"We can do anything! Anything!" Sirius joked.

* * *

><p>The following morning at breakfast the marauders sat quietly. They were waiting for an opportune moment. When everyone was distracted by their food the boys pulled out their wands and waved them at the teachers table. Suddenly, the teachers began to develop the most ridiculously long beards. Quickly the boys returned to their breakfast and put their wands away. Several of the teachers looked annoyed at their beards, whilst most of the students laughed merrily as their teachers tried to charm their beards away. Sadly nothing seemed to work. The marauders laughed along with the other students. Only Lily looked unimpressed by the magic, "stupid arrogant toe-rags… attacking the teachers." She was shaking her head in distain and tuting somewhat loudly.<p>

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors made their way towards their potions lesson. The Slytherins were already there waiting outside the classroom. James frowned when he saw the Slytherins, several of them had been at the battle. His hand drew around his wand in his pocket. Slughorn led the children into his classroom, "quickly, quickly, sit down…"<p>

The boys quickly found their table at the back of the room. "Today, we will be studying the uses of the bezoar. Please look in your textbooks… page 253. I want you to work quietly and make notes on the bezoar and its uses."

James quickly cast a silencing spell around their table, "Remus, how are the spells coming for the map?"

"Not good. One or two of them are very complicated. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to manage them. You're going to do the transfiguration spell, James?"

"Yeah. I can do that. I'll transfigure it to look like a scarp piece of parchment," James answered, "there's no rush Remus."

"Besides, we keep finding new passageways…" Sirius began. "Just yesterday I found a passageway behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah Peter." Sirius replied sarcastically.

"I bet there's way more to Hogwarts than we realise…" James said, thinking aloud.

Slughorn gathered the students attention back to himself, "right who can tell me what a bezoar is?" Lily raised her hand, "yes, Miss Evans?"

"It's a stone like mass taken from the stomach of a goat," Evans said.

"Very good, Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor." James and Sirius were talking loudly at the back of the room, "Mr Potter, Mr Black, could one of you tell me what the bezoar is used for?"

The boys both looked at their professor in shock. James thought back to his textbook, _what did it say? _"The bezoar is used as an antidote against a wide variety of poisons…"

"Lucky chance," Lily muttered just loud enough for James to overhear.

"Very well, Mr Potter. Please pay attention." Slughorn smiled.

* * *

><p>After their potions lesson the boys went to their defence against the dark arts lesson. James sat next to Emmie at the back of the room. They passed each other notes. The notes weren't about anything in particular. Emmie had mentioned the ball and asked about Mippy his elf and James had asked Emmie what she had done with the rest of her holiday.<p>

"Mr Potter! Miss Vance! Would you please stop passing notes in my classroom and pay attention!" Professor Kilmont called from the front of the classroom. James and Emmie turned bright red as the entire class turned to look at them. Lily was shaking her head angrily.

After the lesson, James walked Emmie to the Great Hall for lunch. Once they reached the Entrance Hall, James pulled Emmie towards himself and kissed her gently just as Lily walked up behind them, "ewww… get a room!"

"What? Are you jealous Evans?" James remarked.

James and Emmie walked into the Great Hall blushing. Emmie kissed James on the cheek before walking over to her Ravenclaw friends. James made his way over to the other marauders. They were laughing at something Sirius had said. "Don't be ridiculous Black!" Remus laughed.

"Me ridiculous? Never I'm too Serious… for that…" Sirius joked.

"Oh, that's not original at all!" James said before sitting down.

"Jimmy boy, where have you been?" Sirius asked, using one of James' parents' nicknames for him.

James eyebrow was raised at the familiar name, "Just with Em."

"Oi Oi. Broom cupboard?" Sirius nudged his arm into James' side.

"Nah, just walking," James laughed, "although I do think we gave Evans a heart attack in the Entrance Hall."

* * *

><p>The boys laughed merrily all through the meal. On their way out they ran into Snape and the other first year Slytherin boys. James' hand was on his wand the second he saw them.<p>

"Ah, Potter! Fancy seeing you here," Avery nodded.

"Piss off Avery," Sirius snapped.

"I liked your house Potter," Mulciber commented.

"I bet you did. It's much nicer than your cardboard box isn't it…" Peter replied.

The other marauders looked at Peter in surprise. "Shame about your house elf," Snape smiled nastily.

"You arse," Remus replied.

"I really didn't mean to kill her… it just kind of happened." Snape laughed maliciously.

James pulled out his wand casting a leg binding curse on Snape. James heard Lily shouting his name, "what the hell are you doing, Potter?"

"None of your business," James shouted back. Lily drew out her wand and hexed James.

"It is when it's my friend your attacking!" She replied.

"Well maybe you should reconsider who your friends are Evans," Peter frowned.

"Don't start, Pettigrew," Lily turned on him, lifting up her wand again.

Peter held his hands in the air as Remus tried to reason with Lily, "I think you've got the wrong end of this…"

"Whatever Remus. Stop sticking up for him. He's just an arrogant toe-rag." She said before storming off.

"You say that, but you stick up for Snape – not that he deserves it." He called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter for my lovely readers... Please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think...<strong>

**Next chapter... the marauders are going to do some more spying...**


	44. Talking With The Headmaster

**A new chapter for my lovely readers. :) Really hope you have a good time reading this chapter. I will try to update in the next few days but I have an essay due on Monday so apparently that has to be my priority. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44:<strong>

Remus' mum was ill again so Remus had gone to see her or at least that's what most of the marauders thought. James alone understood that Remus was a werewolf, although he didn't know where he went on the full moon.

James, Sirius and Peter sat alone in the common room. The other Gryffindors had made their way up to bed. James pulled out his invisibility cloak and covered the three of them with it. They made their way through the school towards the Slytherin common room. They could hear voices come from what appeared to be a deserted corridor, "Well done. The dark lord is very pleased with you all." Lestrange could be heard saying, "you all proved yourselves very helpful over Easter."

The three marauders moved towards the sound of Lestrange's voice. "Soon we will be leaving," he said gesturing to himself and Bellatrix, "and you will be responsible for Hogwarts." He particularly looked at Malfoy and Narcissa. "Lucius and Narcissa received their marks the Easter break so they will give you instructions from the dark lord. Do as they say, or else!"

"You're not leaving just yet though, Lestrange!" Malfoy laughed.

"No. You have a few more months of me bossing you around," Lestrange smiled. "I think we need to start telling people what we think. I don't want you to hurt anyone necessarily but I want you to make our message clear – hex a few mudbloods, leave some messages on the walls, whatever you can think of…"

"Whatever we can think of?" Avery asked excitedly.

"Just don't kill anyone just yet," Lestrange commented.

The marauders were listening closely as the Hogwarts deatheaters planned different ways in which they could tell "Dumbledore and his stupid mudbloods that they weren't welcome in Hogwarts."

At one point Peter squeaked. The Slytherins looked over towards him – they couldn't see anyone but they knew someone was there. James didn't have time to plan anything; he merely pulled out his wand. Hexes and curses were flying through the air in a matter of seconds. The boys were still under the cloak but Peter was hit by a stunner leaving Sirius and James to take the entire group of Slytherins. James hexed one of the Slytherins as Remus threw a protective charm around them. James and Sirius hit hex after hex at the Slytherins whilst trying desperately to avoid their hexes and curses. James was hit by a cutting curse that cut his cheek. Sirius was knocked back and stunned. James was alone.

Harry watched as his father fought at least half a dozen Slytherins alone. Harry couldn't help but feel incredibly terrified. James was hit by Snape's septasempra curse and fell down, "you've got to get a new curse, Snape." He called as the Slytherins ran away. James lay there on the ground. He was in agony. His skin was red hot and searing. He felt like he had been ripped open several times. Eventually he passed out.

* * *

><p>James woke up the next day in the hospital wing. He'd missed all of his lessons. The sun was beginning to drop outside the window. "Mr Potter, you're awake."<p>

James smiled at Professor Dumbledore, "hi sir."

"Well. You do get yourself in trouble don't you." James merely nodded. "I have to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, Professor."

"What has your father asked you to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, I…" James began.

"Don't tell me you can't tell me James. You are risking your life!" Dumbledore frowned.

"He just wanted me to work out which of the students were deatheaters," James whispered.

"I see. I was wondering where your father was getting all his information from. As useful as it is, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with my first years risking their lives to get it."

"But Professor," James started.

"No James. We now know, thanks to you, that pretty much the whole of Slytherin house are at least for Voldemort even if they are not his followers. You have done well but I must ask you to stop."

"But Dumbledore!" James protested.

"Mr Potter, I understand that you want to help but would you just wait, in a few years you'll have no choice but to fight in this god awful war that Voldemort is starting but don't rush."

"Yes sir. At least let me tell you what I've learnt. The Slytherins are planning on making their opinion more vocal. They are planning something. Why won't you let us help protect the school?"

"Because James, it is not your responsibility to protect this school. That is my responsibility."

* * *

><p>An hour later, James was allowed out of the hospital wing. He made his way down the corridors towards the common room. The marauders were sat around the fire with the first year girls. James walked up to them, smiling as he tapped Remus on the back, "glad to have you back man."<p>

"Thanks James." Remus nodded.

"Where were you today?" Lily blurted out angrily.

"None of your business," James replied.

"You weren't in any of your lessons," Lily continued, "you didn't hand in your homework, you're going to lose us house points."

"Whatever Evans." James replied. "Did you miss me?"

"No! You arrogant pig!" Lily said before storming off upstairs.

James sighed, "she's really beginning to piss me off. I don't know why she won't leave me alone."

"Maybe she likes you," Sirius laughed.

"Unlikely," laughed Alice, "I think she actually hates you."

"I think it's easier for her to hate you than to realise how crap Snape is," Marlene said wisely.

"Oh, well. I need to write to my dad." James said before walking up the stairs towards the dormitory.

Sirius smiled at the group, "right I'm off to the… erm… library…"

The group all burst out laughing, "where are you really going?"

Sirius coughed, "the – the astronomy tower with Britney from Hufflepuff…"

"That makes way more sense than you going to the library. Sirius Black in the library – unlikely." Mary laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So please review because nothing makes me happier than your awesome reviews. :)<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**We see some Lily and Sev time...**

**James and the marauders have some pranking fun...**

**James and Remus try to work out how many girlfriends Sirius has had so far... lol.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas. :)**


	45. Sirius To The Rescue

**Hey lovely people,**

**So here is another chapter for you lovely readers. :) Really hope you enjoy this update and don't forget to review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45:<strong>

Lily was sat beneath a tree with Severus. "Sev, why can't you just stay away from him?"

"It's not me. He comes looking for me," Severus replied, "Potter's just a jerk."

"He really is," Lily agreed. "I just don't understand why he always comes after you."

"It's just because I'm a Slytherin."

"I guess. Oh well. Let's not waste time thinking about Potter." Lily said to her best friend.

The sun had finally come out after weeks of cold wind and rain. Lily sighed happily.

"Do you think there will be a war, Sev?" Lily asked.

"I think it's inevitable," Severus frowned.

"I don't want to go to war," Lily replied.

"Don't worry. I'll always protect you, Lils." Severus said quietly.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius were waiting under the invisibility cloak by the stairs to the girls' dorm. A third year girl started going up the stairs and the boys followed close behind her so that they wouldn't fall down the stairs. They soon reached the first year girl's dorm and walked in under the cloak. None of the girls were in the room. James could smell strawberries, he breathed it in heavily. It reminded him of something but he wasn't sure what. James started transfiguring the girls' pillows so that they were full of crisps instead of feathers. Sirius hung streamers from the ceiling. James then pulled something out of his pocket, a small bag. The bag was moving in his hands. He opened it and pulled a tiny little squirrel out of the bag. He performed an enlargement charm on the squirrel before letting it lose in the room. He then did the same with a second squirrel. The boys then turned the walls a bright pink colour before walking out of the girls' dorm room. The made their way down the stairs and back into the common room.<p>

The four marauders sat waiting in the common room for the girls to arrive back. When they came in they went straight up the stairs to put down their bags before diner. The boys could hear the girls' screams from the common room, "those bloody marauders!" Mary could be heard screaming.

"Oi, wait. This little guy is kinda cute… Ouch! He bit me!" Alice screamed.

The boys laughed hysterically as the girls came running down the stairs. Lily looked angry whilst the other girls looked entertained. "You might want to get that bite checked, Prewett." Sirius commented as the marauders rushed out the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>James was sat with Remus and Peter at the Gryffindor table, "do either of you know where Sirius is?" James asked.<p>

"Nope. No clue." Remus said, barely looking up from his book.

"I've not seen him properly in about a week," James frowned.

"Missing your boyfriend?" Evans commented from a way up the table. James thought about ignoring her, but something got the better of him.

"Yes Evans. Awfully. It's killing me but you can help! You're not Sirius but you'll do… want to make out?" He winked at her before turning away smirking. "I'm guessing he's off kissing some girl."

"Yeah, he does seem to go through them," Remus said closing his book.

"First there was… who was first?" James asked.

"That hufflepuff girl. Was it Lisa?" Peter replied.

"I don't know… then there was the Gryffindor second year…" James added.

"What was her name?" Remus asked.

"I've no idea…" Remus laughed. "Don't forget the couple of ravenclaws…"

"I can't be bothered to work it out," James sighed, "it's giving me a headache."

* * *

><p>Sirius made his way back to the common room later that night. On his way he saw two Slytherins standing over a cowering first year ravenclaw – a muggleborn. He recognised that girl; he'd kissed that girl. Dorcas was shivering on the ground at the feet of Mulciber and Avery.<p>

"You stupid mud-blood. You don't deserve magic." Avery was saying.

Sirius drew out his wand and walked into the Slytherins' views, "what the hell are you two doing?"

"None of your business, Black!" Mulciber laughed.

"Sirius?" Dorcas cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Sirius stunned Avery and put a protection spell around himself and Dorcas. The protection spell blocked several spells from Mulciber. Sirius cast the knockback jinx at Mulciber. He then pulled up Dorcas into his arms and began walking away from the Slytherins.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing, Dorcas?" Sirius asked gently. He moved a hair out of her eyes and smiled sadly at her.

"No, thank you. Could you take me to my dorm?"

"I can't get into the Ravenclaw common room," Sirius frowned.

"I'll let you in," Dorcas smiled.

Sirius carried Dorcas in silence for several moments. Dorcas eventually broke the silence, "I miss spending time with you."

Sirius thought about it and realised that he felt the same, "yeah, me too." He spent a lot of time with several different girls but Dorcas was different. They had become real friends. They had talked and had joked together. They had spent ages just sitting together laughing. Of course the guys had thought he was off in a broom closet with some random girl but for a month or so he had been hanging out with Dorcas. "I'm sorry for screwing up Dorcas."

"It's ok, Sirius. Everyone screws up," Dorcas smiled.

"Can we still be friends?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Dorcas replied before saying the Ravenclaw password. Dorcas smiled as Sirius put her down on her feet. "Thank you Sirius."

"Anytime. I don't make a bad knight in shining armour, do I."

Dorcas laughed, "not bad at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter...<strong>

**Lily becomes a crazy revision fiend...**

**Lily's craziness causes even more arguments with James...**

**Please review... :) **


	46. Serenading Evans

**Just a little update for my lovely readers. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed on the last couple of chapters; Carlie2015 and Jannice Sace. Also last chapter I made a mistake. I said that Dorcas said the password to get into the Ravenclaw common room - yeah well as Jannice Sace reminded me, it's a riddle to get into the Ravenclaw common room. Sorry for the mistake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46:<strong>

Soon it was May and Lily was spending every free moment studying in the library. She had written up a revision timetable and had suggested several times that her friends do the same. They had merely laughed at her. Lily was becoming more and more stressed the closer they got to the end of year exams. She was getting most annoyed with her transfiguration revision. James wasn't making it easy; he was so naturally talented at Transfiguration. She had taken to staying up well into the night studying for the exams. On one such night the marauders came through the portrait hole just after midnight. "Where have you four been? It's passed curfew!" she snapped.

"Never you mind Evans," Sirius said wagging his finger at her.

"Shut up Black," Lily shouted.

"Oh, aren't we testy," James laughed, "what's got you so stressed?"

"What's got me so stressed? What's got me so stressed? You have Potter!"

"Me? What have I done?" James asked incredulously.

"You- you, you just don't work at anything and yet somehow you just manage it. How the hell are you top of the class at Transfiguration? You don't even do your homework most of the time!"

"Erm, I'm just good at Transfiguration. It's not really a big deal." James answered, his hand running through his hair.

"You! You arrogant idiot! Of course it's a big deal. It's a huge deal. It's not fair." Lily began.

"If you say so," James laughed, "you're not exactly bad at Transfiguration."

Lily sighed, "I just can't do it."

"Sure you can. What are you trying to do?" James asked encouragingly.

"Never mind. Like you'll help."

"Try me," James offered.

"Get lost. You're suck a git."

"Thanks," James' eyes darkened with anger, "could say the same about you."

* * *

><p>Throughout the next week Lily got even more annoyed with James, not that anyone had believed it possible. She scrutinised everything that he did. This led to James and the other marauders pranking her even more than before. Soon she had become their main focus for all things mischievous. James got into the habit of asking her out each day through every possible means. He had tried howlers, flowers all over her dorm room, standing on the Gryffindor table at dinnertime, shouting it out in class and passing her drawings of the two of them kissing but nothing had worked and each failed attempt only annoyed her further to his great pleasure.<p>

James' outbursts were not only annoying Lily. They also seemed to offend Snape. James took delight in watching Snape want to hit him every time he asked Evans out. About a week after James and Lily's argument about transfiguration James stood up on top of his desk in potions and transfigured his cauldron into a guitar. He had learnt to play several instruments as a young child. He began to play her a song. Lily barely paid him any attention, choosing to read her textbook instead. Everyone else was enthralled with him however. Even Slughorn was clapping along happily.

"Oh Lily, Oh Lily,

Why can't you see,

that I just can't help it,

that I'm better than you.

Transfigurations my thing,

So stop trying to steal it.

Why can't you see,

You're the top of the class,

And the teachers all love you.

Why can't you just let me

Have my transfiguration.

I promise to use it

To give you great presents,

And make you smile,

If you'll stop trying to steal it.

You're already my favourite,

And everyone else's.

So quit getting frustrated

And be my girlfriend.

I'll make you smile,

And laugh and giggle,

And you'll know I like you.

Lily Evans,

Please be my girl."

When James finished singing, Snape jumped up and punched him right in the cheek. Lily didn't see him do it. She was too busy blushing. "Mr Snape that is enough. I will not have behaviour like that in my classroom. Fifty points from Slytherin and a detention." Slughorn then turned to Lily, "Miss Evans, do you care to respond?"

"Er, no Professor," Lily replied, her face matching the colour of her hair.

"Oh, what a shame. Sorry Mr Potter. It appears you were unsuccessful." Horace smiled at James, "Never mind, should we recommence the lesson."

* * *

><p>Soon the whole school knew what had happened in Slughorn's lesson. Several girls had giggle loudly at it; Potter was getting a bit of a name for himself for being hilarious. Emmie wasn't particularly happy that her boyfriend was asking out other girls. "Would you quit asking her out?"<p>

"It's only a joke Em," James said, putting a nervous hand through his hair.

"I don't care. You're my boyfriend and I don't want you asking anyone else out even if it is a joke. What if people think you're serious?"

"Emmie, no one thinks I'm serious." James laughed.

"Sometimes, you really annoy me," Emmie frowned.

"Sorry Em," James tried to stop laughing, "I won't ask her out again."

"Thank you James," Emmie smiled, "I better go. I want to go revise in the library."

"You work too hard," James laughed, kissing her on the forhead.

"I can't say the same about you," Emmie laughed back.

"I don't need to," James winked. Emmie shook her head, still laughing, before walking off towards the library.

* * *

><p>When James returned to the common room, his friends were waiting for him by the fire. "That was awesome, Jamsie boy!" Sirius clasped his hand. "Well done old boy."<p>

James laughed at his friend's excitement, "I will Emmie saw it that way."

Remus sighed, "What happened?"

"Nothing really. She just wasn't very happy about me asking other girls out… even if it is only a joke."

"Did she dump you?" Peter asked.

"No. Why would she do that?" James asked incredulously, "She just made me agree not to do it again."

Remus nodded, "I thought she'd do something like that. You can't expect a girl to smile when her boyfriend is serenading another girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**Next chapter...**

**There will be some changes in people's friendships and relationships...**

**James and Lily will get a bit competitive in lessons...**


	47. Breaking Up

**An update for you lovely people... Really hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47:<strong>

James was sat in herbology with his friends and Emmie. "Watch this," James whispered before pulling out his wand and pointing it at Lily. He transfigured her hair until it was a bright pink. He then returned his wand to his pocket and wrote a quick note;

_Told you I was better than you at Transfiguration – just accept it. I like you anyway, even if you do suck at Transfiguration. BTW your hair is HOT!_

He then flung the note onto Lily's desk whilst Professor Sprout was looking the other way. Emmie sighed quietly next to him. He turned to her and saw hurt in her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"You just flirted with Evans again!" She whispered back angrily.

"I- I didn't ask her out," James replied flabbergasted.

"You are so stupid sometimes James," Emmie had a tear falling down her face, "never mind. We'll talk about it later." She turned back to Professor Sprout; refusing to look at James.

They worked in silence until the end of the lesson when James turned to Emmie, "We've got a free now. Do you want to spend some time with me?"

"No James. I don't think I do." Emmie frowned.

"Emmie," James began.

"Don't bother James," Emmie cut him off.

"Maybe we should talk," James frowned.

"Perhaps."

The two twelve year olds made their way to an empty classroom. When they were alone James sat on a desk waiting for Emmie to say something. Instead Emmie went and stood by the window. She refused to look at him. "Emmie," James tried breaking the silence.

"James do you fancy Evans?" Emmie asked turning to face him.

"Eww. No. I just enjoy annoying her." James muttered.

"Ok. Why couldn't you just stop flirting with her?" Emmie asked.

"I- I wasn't flirting," James stuttered.

"Yes you were," Emmie whispered. "I don't want to be with a guy who flirts with other girls."

"What are you saying?" James asked.

"I really like you, James… but."

"We're over," James finished.

"Yeah, I think we are." Emmie laughed. "You're a complete arse, Potter."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because you went and made me like you only for you to go and like someone else and not even realise it."

"I don't like her," James blurted out.

"Sure. Whatever." Emmie said walking away.

* * *

><p>James and the other marauders spent the rest of the afternoon out in the sun by the lake. James had told them what had happened between him and Emmilene. Remus nodded knowingly, "well I think that you totally had it coming."<p>

"Do you really think I was flirting?" James asked his most serious friend.

"I'm not sure James. But you do seem to enjoy her attention."

"What attention? She's always having a go." James laughed putting a hand through his hair.

"I didn't say that it was positive attention…" Remus nodded.

James laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky thinking over what Remus had said. _Do I like her? Do I like Evans?_

The boys walked back up to the castle when it started to get dark. They walked into the Great Hall for dinner. James looked up the Gryffindor table and saw Lily's bright pink hair. He stifled a grin. The marauders sat down next to the first year girls. "Alright girls!" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah we're good. Lily's being miserable though." Kate laughed.

"Apparently she doesn't like having pink hair…" Marlene giggled.

Lily tutted, "No. I don't like having pink hair. Why the hell would I like having PINK hair?"

"Because Potter thinks it's hot?" Mary offered.

"W-what?" Lily stuttered. "Potter, you better change my hair back!"

"Or what?" James winked.

"Or… Or… Or else!" Lily screamed.

"Or else? Or else what?" James tried to keep his laughter hidden.

"I'll hex you," Lily answered.

"Sweet Lily pad, it doesn't matter what I do, that's inevitable." James said as he stood up to leave.

"James Potter! You will change my hair back! You have to!"

"Evans, your voice is beginning to get tedious." James replied.

"You're such a jerk, Potter!"

"I know Evans. I know. The problem is, I just can't help it." James smiled. "Don't worry your hair will change back on its own in a few hours." He said before walking out of the Great Hall.

James made his way up to the Owlery where he composed a note to his father;

_Hi dad,_

_Dumbledore asked about what you had asked me to do. He told me that I have to stop risking my life. What do you want me to do? Anyway, I hope you and mum are well. Speak to you soon._

_Love James._

* * *

><p>James and Lily spent the next couple of weeks competing with one another in lessons. They would fight to be the first one with their hand in the air to answer questions and they would compete for the best grade on their homework. It was particularly bad in Transfiguration. Lily had become severely jealous of James' natural talent for Transfiguration. "Today we are going to practice our switching spells. I'm going to pair you up." Professor McGonagall smiled. "Mr Black and Miss Meadows, Mr Greenock and Miss Vance, Miss Stone and Mr Jakes, Mr Potter and Miss Evans, Mr Lupin and Miss MacDonald, Mr Longbottom and Miss Prewett, Miss McKinnon and Mr Kyle, Mr Pettigrew and Miss Donnie… The pairs sat in their partners. Lily frowned, "Professor, can't I swap?"<p>

"No, Miss Evans, you may not."

Lily sat down next to James, "Right, I don't like you. In fact I hate you! I'm working with you because I have to so I don't want to have a conversation with you. I don't want to hear anything you have to say unless it is about switching spells."

"Very well, Evans." James turned away from Lily and looked quickly around the room. James soon noticed that Emmilene was watching him and Lily. "Switching spells. Should we practice?"

"Er, yeah that might be a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so what did you think?<strong>

**Please review. :)**

**Next couple of chapters...**

**Some Lily Snape time...**

**Professor Kilmont gives the class some news...**

**Everyone is studying except for some of our fav. marauders...**


	48. Duelling In The Halls

**A new chapter for you all. Really hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48:<strong>

Lily was sat on the castle steps with Severus, "I absolutely hate him."

"I know," Snape laughed.

"I really do!"

"I know. You've told me." Snape sighed.

"I… oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was boring you," Lily blurted out angrily.

"No. Lils, it's not that. It's just you talk about him an awful lot if he's someone you hate."

"He just annoys me, that's all. Anyway, never mind. Do you want to study together? Maybe quiz each other?"

Snape smiled, "Choose a subject."

"Defence?"

"Sounds good…"

* * *

><p>It wasn't just Lily studying in the library as the students found themselves coming into June. Everyone seemed to be in the library or working quietly in the common room. The weather was amazing but most of the students were completely missing out on it. Only the marauders were spending any time outside. James, Sirius and Peter weren't working at all. They played a game of IT, running round happily. James chased after the other two marauders. Remus sat on the ground beneath the marauders' favourite tree. "Remus, get your head out of that textbook and come play with us." James called over to him.<p>

"No can do. I've got to revise. Our exams are coming up. We've only got a bit over a month." Remus replied.

James laid down on the floor next to Lupin, "can you believe the year is almost finished?"

"We're going to be second years soon," Sirius smiled. "There's going to be a whole load of new first year girls to date."

The boys laughed, "yah. Girls!" Peter squeaked.

"We need to come up with some more pranks," Sirius started. James and Peter muttered their agreement.

"Guys, do me a favour. Could you stop pranking people for a while? Just until after the exams?"

"But…" Sirius laughed.

"Please Sirius."

"Yes, Remus. I promise." James shook Remus' hand. "Marauder's promise."

"But James…" Sirius frowned.

"No Sirius."

"This is going to be a really boring month." Sirius muttered before shaking Remus' hand in agreement.

* * *

><p>The marauders sat in their classes quietly, trying not to distract the other more stressed students. Just as Sirius predicted June had proven thus far to be really dull. Three weeks into the month Sirius was sat next to James in defence. Professor Kilmont was talking to them about werewolf bites. The boys made notes quietly. James could see Emmie at the front of the classroom with Dorcas. She was flirting slightly with the boy on her other side. James laughed under his breath. "Class, I have some news for you. I won't be returning to Hogwarts next year. I have received a job offer from the ministry as an auror. It's what I trained to do before coming here to teach you." She smiled at her class, "It's been a pleasure being your teacher this last year."<p>

"You've been a swell Professor," Sirius said loudly.

"Thank you very much Mr Black." She smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked.<p>

"His mum is ill again," Peter answered.

"I'm beginning to think that his mum is ridiculously sick," Sirius pulled a face, "she must be ill at least once a month."

James accidentally spat out his drink. The three remaining marauders were sat at the Gryffindor table. "I miss Remus."

"Me too," Sirius replied, putting an arm around his best friends shoulder. "Come on man, he'll be back soon."

After dinner, the boys had seconds; they were so hungry. They ended up being the last to leave the Great Hall. They began the walk to the common room, laughing and smiling at some joke Sirius had been telling. They made it down two corridors before they could hear screaming. Sirius and James looked at each other before breaking out into a run; heading towards the sound of the screaming. When they reached the sound of the screaming, they saw a figure crawled up on the floor with four seventh year Slytherins standing around the body.

"Oi," Bellatrix began, "who do you think you are standing up for a mud-blood?" Bellatrix practically screamed before laughing crazily.

The figure on the floor pushed out her arms to pick herself up off the floor, "I- I am a good person unlike you Black." Emmilene Vance stood up as tall as she could, considering the pain she was in. James could see cuts on her face and arms. They'd hurt her. He'd kill them.

"Crucio," screamed Bellatrix loudly.

Emmie collapsed back onto the ground, screaming in agony. The marauders pulled out their wands and aimed them at the four Slytherins; Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Jeremy McDillon and Septimus Alfrid. James cast a protective spell around Emmie before the marauders made their presence known. "Hello cousin, fancy seeing you here," Sirius said loudly.

"Sirius," Bellatrix turned towards him, "what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from behaving like a complete psychotic bitch," Sirius replied darkly.

"Oh, so brave cousin," she laughed, "crucio!" This time she pointed her wand at her cousin. He was soon writhling in pain and screaming at the top of his lungs.

James didn't waste a heart-beat, he sent a hex towards Lestrange. However, Lestrange blocked it easily. Peter was incredibly terrified. He was firing curses in every direction, hoping that they would hit one of the Slytherins. James disarmed Alfrid and then sent a body binding curse towards Lestrange. He felt a cutting curse hit him as his skin burned. James hexed Bellatrix and ropes appeared at her wrists and ankles binding her. Sirius took a deep breath before getting to his feet and hexing McDillon. James thought they might have a chance but then all of a sudden all four Slytherin seventh years were back on their feet firing curses at the first years. Peter was the first to go down; hit by Lestrange's sectumsepra curse. James and Sirius carried on duelling two Slytherins each. Sirius was hit by McDillon's sponge knees curse.

Suddenly, James realised that he was fighting four 'of age' wizards who with one curse could kill him. Bellatrix began to laugh again, "well Potter… crucio! I really will never get used to causing that much pain," Bellatrix smile haunted Harry. He watched as she tortured his father. He hated the fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do. Bellatrix continued cursing James until Lestrange pulled on her arm, "we've got to go before Dumbledore comes."

The Slytherins ran away back to their dorm. James heard Bellatrix's cackle as she ran through the corridors. He drew out his wand and cast, "Expectro Patronum!" His stag shot out of his wand, "fetch Dumbledore, please." He managed to get out before passing out from the pain.

* * *

><p>When James finally woke up, he was lying in the hospital wing. "You must be getting very acquainted with this part of the school," Dumbledore commented.<p>

James breathed in a sigh of relief, "you might be right, sir." He tried to smile but it hurt too much. "Sir, we were just on our way back to the common room after dinner. I promise, we weren't looking for trouble."

"I know James. I know." Dumbledore nodded.

"Dumbledore, what about Emmie? Is she ok?"

"Yes, Miss Vance is just fine. Thanks to you." Dumbledore said getting to his feet. "I once said to you that Hogwarts is my responsibility. Well, thank you for helping me protect my students. I personally am very grateful to you. I think fifty points to yourself, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew will be awarded to Gryffindor as a token of my appreciation."

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think! I love receiving your reviews.<strong>

**Preview...**

**The boys are really bored... in the hospital wing... Madam Pomfrey won't let them leave...**


	49. Exams

**Everybody! Here is a short chapter for my lovely readers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49:<strong>

The marauders were forced to spend the next week in the hospital wing. Remus visited every day. Alice and Frank both made appearances, even Marlene, Mary and Kate had been into see the boys. The only Gryffindor first year who hadn't been at their bedside was Lily Evans, as James kept reminding them. Emmilene was stuck in the hospital wing with them for the whole week. She had thanked the boys for saving her life. James had thought that she'd been overreacting slightly but she had kissed him on the cheek, "Friends?" Soon the Marauders and Emmie were enjoying themselves immensely not that Madam Pomfrey was very impressed.

"Madam Pomfrey, why the hell can't I go back to the common room now?" James asked.

"Because I say so," Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"Sucks!" James muttered.

Remus had brought the boys revision to do and James couldn't think of anything better to do so he quickly got stuck into his revision. By the time he was allowed out of the hospital wing James had covered every subject. He returned to a common room full of busy students revising for their exams. James merely sat by the fire with Sirius laughing. Peter was still studying – he wasn't quite as apt at academics as the other marauders. Remus joined his friends by the fire. "I've missed you guys."

"Ah, sawks. We've missed you too mate." Sirius laughed gently.

James looked around the room at his fellow students. He could see Evans sitting at a table far away from the other students. The only other students who looked as stressed as her were the OWL and NEWT students. James laughed. He'd never seen her hair so messy. He stood up and walked over to her, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?" she barked.

"Just wondering how your revision is going?" he asked.

"Fine! Now go away," she replied without looking at him.

"Evans, can I just say…" James began.

"What?" Lily barked.

"Er… never mind." James said standing up and walking away, "good luck in the exams. Not that you need it. You're ridiculously intelligent. You'll get straight Os, I just know it."

* * *

><p>As the exams drew closer, several students began to panic. The ravenclaws had taken to practically living in the library. The hufflepuffs were having revision sessions in empty classrooms. No one really knew what the Slytherins were doing although Snape had taken the time to study with Lily in the grounds. The Gryffindors were the most relaxed. Only Lily seemed to panic.<p>

On the morning of their first exam, Lily looked like she was about to throw up. The Gryffindor first years all sat together around the table in the Great Hall. Sirius was stuffing his face like usual. James was sat quietly contemplating everything he had revised in the hospital wing. Peter was shaking with nerves and Remus was reading his potions textbook. The girls just sat talking about some new couple that had formed in the year above. Lily didn't join in in her friends' conversation. "Oh merlin. I'm going to fail. I'm going to fail. Oh crap, I'm going to fail."

James turned toward towards the panicking girl and grabbed her arms, "calm down! Lily Evans, it's potions. It's one of your best subjects and you are the top of the class. You are going to get an outstanding. I believe in you!" he said before letting go of her. The Gryffindors began to make their way towards the potions classroom. Professor Slughorn's door was open so they made their way in quietly. "Welcome to your examination everybody. Now for your exam you will produce a forgetfulness potion from memory. Yes, that's right. No textbooks." Slughorn smiled. "You may begin."

Lily began scribbling on a piece of parchment everything she could remember about the forgetfulness potion. James went to the store room to collect the ingredients he thought he needed. Harry watched from the back of the classroom as the first years began to prepare their potions. Snape was muttering under his breath something about Lethe River Water and mistletoe berries.

Lily began to follow the instructions she had made for herself. "Add two drops of Lethe River Water to your cauldron and gently heat for twenty seconds." Sirius was having slightly more trouble remembering the steps. He kept scratching his head but he remembered each step in the end. James took his time concerned that he might screw it up somehow. He kept running a nervous hand through his hair.

Lily somehow was the calmest person in the room. She had nearly completed her potion. She just had to crush the mortar into a medium-fine powder, and add two pinches of the crushed mixture into the cauldron before stirring it five times and waving her wand. When she put down her things and lifted her hand, she was the first person who had finished. Lily waited outside for her friends to finish their potions.

Soon all the first year Gryffindors were sitting in the Great Hall eating their lunch; their potions exams were no longer on their minds as they began to think about their afternoon charms exam. Lily had calmed down quite a lot and felt pretty excited about the charms exam. It was her best subject after all.

* * *

><p><strong>It was only a quick one, but I really hope you like it. :)<strong>

**Preview of what's to come...**

**The other exams...**


	50. Common Curtisy

**Hey guys, I thought I'd give you another chapter. I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to update now until after the weekend as I have an essay to write. But I promise to have at least one more chapter for you by wednesday. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50:<strong>

The first years stood anxiously waiting outside the charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was calling them in in alphabetical order. "Mr Black."

"Wish me luck guys," Sirius said before making his way into the classroom. James stood leaning against a wall. The Hufflepuffs all looked terrified. Remus was calmly stood next to James. Peter was completely panicked, "oh merlin. I'm crap at charms."

"Don't worry Peter. You can always redo first year," James laughed.

Lily who had been stood behind him scoffed, "why are you always so cruel? Even to your friends!"

"I don't know, you know Evans. I think it might just be for fun."

"You arrogant - toad," she blurted out.

"Couldn't think of a better comeback?" James laughed.

Black walked up to his friends, "well that was easy."

"Want to tell us what it was?" Peter asked.

"Love to, but it I try Flitwick said I wouldn't be able to speak for a week. I personally like being able to talk. Especially when there are pretty girls around, like Evans here." Lily stormed away in response. "Right, I'll meet you back in the common room?"

James nodded, _I hate waiting._

* * *

><p>"Miss Evans!" It was Lily's turn to go into the classroom. She felt something like butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous. "Well Miss Evans. You'll find this easy I'm sure. Could you please make this pineapple dance across my desk?"<p>

"Yes sir," She replied before casting the appropriate charm.

"Very good, Miss Evans." He said between laughs. "Oh seeing that gets me every time." He squeaked.

Evans walked out of the classroom, completely confident of an outstanding grade.

At some point shortly after Remus had been called in James allowed himself to fall down the wall and sit on the floor. He moaned softly. "What's up Potter?" Marlene asked.

"Bored," James replied.

"Want to play a game?" Kate offered.

"Sure. What game?" James' eyes lit up.

"Erm. Rumour has it?" Alice suggested.

"What's that?" everyone asked.

"It's where we get to ask if certain rumours are true and we have to be honest…"

"Ok, so like I could ask James if it's true that he likes Lily?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, you could ask that. James now has to answer honestly." Alice nodded, excitably.

Everyone turned to James, they were all sat on the floor in a circle now; James, Peter, Marlene, Alice, Kate and Mary. James ran an unsure hand through his hair, "Erm. I'm not sure. I don't think I do but everyone else seems to think I do." The group laughed. James continued to ask a question, "Marlene is it true that you and that third year Ravenclaw were caught by Professor McGonagall in a broom closet?"

"NO! That is completely absurd! Where did you hear something like that?" Marlene practically screamed.

"Miss MacDonald," Flitwick called.

"Good luck, Mary." The Gryffindors called. They continued asking each other questions until it was just Peter, James, Alice and Kate left. Peter was beginning to panic. He was shaking all over, "what the hell will my parents say if I get a Troll?"

"Peter even you aren't stupid enough to get a troll!" James replied.

"What if I'm really a squib?" Peter continued causing his friends to laugh hysterically.

"Peter – Peter – You have – a – a – wand. You absolute fool." James managed to get out between laughs. He could hardly breathe.

"Mr Pettigrew," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"You can do it Peter," Alice smiled encouragingly.

* * *

><p>Next it was James' turn. Unlike Lily he had to think for a few minutes before he knew what charm to use but he still managed to cast it superbly and the pineapple even did a few flips for good measure. Professor Flitwick was highly entertained. Harry equally couldn't stop laughing as the pineapple then proceeded to jump off the table to dance on Professor Flitwick's head. After his examination James made his way back out of the classroom to his friends.<p>

"How did it go?" they asked.

"Good, thanks. You guys will manage it easily." He said before walking away, back towards the common room.

* * *

><p>Most of the students tried to get an early night that night. Their next exam was Transfiguration and it was most peoples' worst subject. James however was not even slightly concerned. Lily was sat surrounded by a pile of transfiguration textbooks. James was entertained to see her usually perfect red hair in such a state. He'd never seen anything like it. He watched her from the fireside. She noticed him looking at her and glowered. James merely smiled in response. Sirius and Remus were sat beside him. Peter had already gone to bed. "I think I should get an early night," Remus said yarning.<p>

"Yeah, maybe we all should." It was already eleven; James had glanced at the clock on the fireplace. "Give me a second." He said before walking over to Lily. The boys watched him go. Remus grinned.

"Evans, I know you're worried but you're going to great. You should get some sleep."

"Piss off Potter," she replied, still looking at her notes.

"Night, Evans." James sighed.

Lily finally went to bed at 1am. She fell into a restless sleep and had the weirdest dream. She dreamt that it was her transfiguration exam and Professor McGonagall was telling her that she had to transfigure herself into James Potter. "But Professor you haven't taught us how to do human transfigurations yet."

* * *

><p>Lily woke with a start. It was still dark outside. She tried to go back to sleep but a minute or so later she gave up. She dressed quickly, grabbed a book and went down to the common room. She sat their reading for several moments until she heard a sound from the stairs to the boys' dorm. She saw Potter and a sixth year student. She should know his name. He was the captain of the quidditch team. "See you later James," the older student said.<p>

"Yeah, see you Astrix." James nodded before going over to sit next to Lily, "Alright Evans? What are you doing up?"

"None of your business," Lily snapped.

"Whatever," James replied. "I'm getting really bored of this Evans."

"Bored of what? Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't like you. I never have and I never will." She shouted.

James laughed slightly, "I'm not asking you to like me, but I really wouldn't mind a little common curtisy." He stood up and walked up the stairs to take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>

**Next chapter... (when it finally happens...)**

**Transfiguration Exam...**

**History of Magic Exam...**


	51. Severus' Bath

**A big thank you for all the lovely reviews. :) And yeah I think I will try and do all the years. Not sure if it will happen but that's the aim.**

**Thanks for being patient - my essay is done and has been handed in so other than my last exam I'm finished so I should be able to update often and quickly.**

**Big question: Now that we are coming to the end of their first year - do you want me to just continue with this story all the way or would you rather have their second year as a sequel? Let me know your thoughts.**

**So anyway back to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51:<strong>

Harry stood next to his father waiting in the corridor for his exam. James seemed really relaxed. Transfiguration was his best subject. The same couldn't be said for some of the other students. Several of them looked like they were about to run away crying. No one had eaten very much at the breakfast table and several stomachs rumbled uneasily. Harry looked at his dad. James was staring at something a little further down the corridor. Harry turned his head towards the direction of his father's gaze. There sat crossed legged on the floor was Lily, reading her textbook nervously. James sighed before turning back towards his friends and their conversation.

"So what sort of prank can we pull?" Peter was asking.

"It has to be big," Sirius nodded, "the last one of the year…"

James laughed, "no, not big. Huge!"

Remus was called into the classroom for his exam, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

"I wish, McGonagall would do her exams in alphabetical order, then I could be out of here." Sirius grumbled.

James ran a hand through his hair, "don't worry mate. One more after this and then we're free for the summer." For some reason, Sirius didn't look too pleased at the idea of the summer.

The boys continued talking about they're big final prank. When it was Peter's turn to do his exam, his face turned a bright green colour and he looked like he was going to throw up all over his friends. "Come on, Pete. You'll be fine." James encouraged him, pushing him towards the door of the classroom.

James sat with his back against the wall, next to Sirius. "Regulus starts next year," Sirius commented quietly. Neither boy were looking at the other, both with their eyes fixed on the wall opposite.

"Yeah. Are you excited?" James asked, unsure how to reply.

"Not sure. I've missed him but he's bound to be in Slytherin."

"You know not all Slytherins are bad," James replied quietly.

"Yeah, right. Slytherin suck. There's not a wizard that's gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin or at least that's what they say."

"Yeah, that's the rumour. Since when have you believed rumours?" James countered.

"Maybe," Sirius began, lowering his voice to a whisper, "what if he hates me for being in Gryffindor?"

"I don't know Sirius. I don't have a brother so I don't know how it feels to think you might lose him." James frowned, "but I promise that whatever happens, you will always have me and the other marauders. We'll be your brothers."

"Thanks James." Harry watched the exchange between the two twelve year old boys. He could see a tear in his godfather's eye. Harry was overwhelmed by how quickly the two boys had become so close – they were already brothers.

Soon after that James was called in for his exam. "Good day, Mr Potter. If you could simply turn this mouse into a snuff box, then you can go." Professor McGonagall said with what appeared to be a gentle smile. James quickly cast the spell and wished his professor a good day before exiting the classroom. He had barely been in the classroom two minutes. "Mr Black," James could hear McGonagall call behind him.

* * *

><p>James made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. He soon found Remus and Peter sat together. "How did it go?" Remus asked.<p>

"Peachy," James smiled as he piled his plate high with food. "What about you two?"

"Well, mine was good enough. Peter accidentally left whiskers."

James laughed gently, "Oh well, man. I'm sure you passed." He patted him on the back, smiling.

Soon the whole of the Gryffindor table was talking avidly about what they were going to do with their summer. The first years only had one exam left. James had been looking forward to this exam least. He hated History of Magic. Their last exam was tomorrow morning and then they would be free to enjoy their last week at Hogwarts without classes or exams. The older students still had multiple exams. Especially the N.E.W.T students. They wouldn't be finished until the day before the train left for Kings Cross.

"Do you want to spend this afternoon studying down by the lake?" James asked.

"Sure," the boys agreed. After they had eaten their lunches, the four best friends made their way down to the lake. It was a beautiful, warm day. The boys quickly got out their notes and began quizzing each other on the invention of self-stirring cauldrons. James looked up briefly, looking around after they had been there for just over an hour. His eye caught a glimmer of something red on the other side of the lake. He quickly realised that Lily Evans was studying with Severus Snape.

"I really don't know why she's friends with him," James commented aloud.

"What are you on about James," the boys asked, not having noticed that Lily was across the lake.

"Evans and Snivellus."

"Ah," Remus replied.

"Erm, dunno," Peter answered.

"No idea. He's such a grease ball. Maybe she's into that sort of thing. You know; never been washed, in desperate need for a shower." Sirius laughed.

"Maybe," James replied, watching Lily and Snape. "I hate him."

"We know," Remus nodded.

"Me too," Sirius frowned, "I know, we should prank him…"

"Now that's a great idea!" James smiled. "How about we give him a bath?"

Peter began clapping his hands excitedly. James pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the lake; the water began to swirl and flew out of the lake and landed right of Snape's head. James stifled a laugh and returned to his work.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the boys made their way into the common room. Lily was sat at a table by the stairs to the boys' dorm room. They made their way passed her, "real mature Potter."<p>

"What are you on about, Evans?" James asked, faking innocence.

"Your little prank by the lake," Lily spat out.

"Oh that. We just couldn't stand the stench any longer," James said before making his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, my lovely readers. :) Thank you.<strong>


	52. The House Of Marauder

**Another chapter for my lovely readers! I think there will only be one more after this chapter before we begin the sequel...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52:<strong>

The marauders rushed out of the humid History of Magic classroom and made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. They hollered and shouted at the top of their voices, "we're done!"

Lily tutted from behind them, "some people are still in exams you know!"

James and Sirius laughed in her face before Sirius said, "whatever Evans" and James practically shouted, "it's all over! First year is practically finished."

The last week of term was spent outside in the grounds; swimming in the lake and sunbathing in the sun. The marauders were biding their time. They had an amazing idea for the perfect last prank of the year but they didn't want to do it too soon as the older students still had exams. The Gryffindor girls and Frank had spent most of their time with the marauders by the lake, much to Lily's dislike. Two days until the last day of term the N.E.W.T students had their last exam and so the marauders planned a big party for the common room. Someone had brought a wireless down from their room and was playing loud music. Several older students were dancing happily.

James and Sirius had gone down to the kitchens to request food for the party and had come away with enough food for several parties. James was sat with the other first years reminiscing over everything that had happened in the year, when a second year girl tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey James," she began. She was a pretty girl with blonde hair that fell smoothly down her back. She had sparkly blue eyes. They reminded James slightly of Dumbledore's eyes.

"Hey Rachael," James nodded.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked shyly.

"Er, yeah sure." James answered, standing to his feet. He went over to an area where the tables and chairs had been moved away to make space for dancing and took Rachael's hand. They began dancing awkwardly. James tried to think of something to say but Rachael beat him to it.

"How did you find your exams?"

"Oh, yeah, fine I guess," James answered, running a nervous hand through his messy hair. James could see Sirius watching him with the other first years. Sirius was laughing at James' awkwardness. James wasn't very good at the whole shuffling on the spot thing. His mother had insisted that he learn how to dance when he was younger because of all the different parties they had at the house. "What about yours?"

"Oh, it was ok. Don't think I got any trolls," she giggled softly. Soon the music stopped and Rachael stepped back gently. She lent up and kissed him briefly on the lips, "I'll see you next year James." Then she walked off, leaving James standing there feeling slightly shocked.

James made his way back over to his friends who were making kissing noises and laughing at his facial expression. "Your face was a right picture!" Sirius doubled over with laughter. The friends continued to talk about what they had planned for the summer and what they thought second year would be like. The party continued for several more hours until Professor McGonagall came barging in through the portrait hole wearing a dark purple dressing gown. James couldn't help but notice that her hair was still up in a bun. "Enough! Everyone to bed, now!" She shouted before leaving through the portrait hole once more.

Slowly everyone scattered until it was just the first years sat quietly round the fire. "I can't wait to see my parents," Mary smiled, yarning slightly.

"Yeah me too," commented James. He realised in that moment that he really had missed them. "Right I'm off to bed. See you all in the morning."

"Yeah right! Like any of us are getting up in the morning," Sirius said, as he got to his feet, "try mid-day."

The first years all laughed quietly as they got to their feet and made their way towards their dormitory. Alice said a quick goodnight to Frank before heading up the girls' staircase. When the girls reached their dorm they all flopped on their beds. "You know, I'm going to miss those marauders," Mary sighed.

Lily snorted. "You know Lily, you really should give them a chance." Marlene said in between yarns as she pulled on her pjammas.

"As if that is ever going to happen!" Lily laughed as she jumped in between her warm sheets. She was going to miss Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The last few days of term went by ridiculously fast and before the first years knew it, it was their last night in the castle. They had spent the last few hours packing and were now making their way down towards the Great Hall. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup but the students were excited to hear who had won the house cup. James felt sure that he and the other marauders had lost far too many points for Gryffindor to win. Although, when he had said this out loud Remus had reminded him of all the points they had won the house. The marauders were excited about their last prank and Sirius was bouncing up and down impatiently.<p>

When they reached the Great Hall, the marauders made their way up to the front of the hall to where the teachers table was. Dumbledore winked at them whilst Professor McGonagall's face turned into sour expectation. She was worried what they could possibly be up to this time. "Good day guys and gals!" James began.

Sirius cut across him, "Good day ugly" he gestured towards the Slytherin table "and beautiful people!" He winked at several pretty Gryffindor girls.

"Mighty cleaver and awfully brainless," Remus continued.

"And the hysterically funny and slightly witless," Peter concluded nervously. All the students in the Great Hall were paying avid attention to them, anticipating a prank.

"We, the marauders, would like to congratulate you on completing a spectacular year!" James smiled. Several people cheered.

"We congratulate those of you who got outstandings and we commiserate with those of you who got trolls." Sirius called to the room at large, getting a few laughs.

Remus looked around the room, "we, the marauders, question the need for houses."

"We feel that there should be but one!" Peter squeaked.

"The House of Marauder!" James shouted out, excitedly.

"A house of laughter and excitement. Of joy and mayhem." Sirius continued.

"A house of mirth and exhilaration." Remus smiled.

"Of elation, havoc and bedlam!" Peter laughed.

"A house of tomfoolery and shenanigans!" James smiled.

"Of high jinks and pranks!" Sirius shouted.

"A house where everyone's welcome as long as they are willing to have a little fun!" James said as he lifted his wand. He directed it at the Hogwarts banners; changing their appearance. They were now a bright purple with the letter M in bright yellow. "Welcome to the house of marauder!" Everyone's clothes changed colour, leaving the entire room a vivid purple. The boys made their way back to their seats and waited for Professor Dumbledore to make his speech. The entire room burst into applause – except the Slytherin table; they merely looked miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the final chapter - we will see how Dumbledore responds to the marauders prank and see which house wins the cup!<strong>


	53. Leaving Hogwarts

**So here is the final chapter for their first year! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53:<strong>

Dumbledore jumped to his feet and clapped his hands, "very good! Very good!" Soon the entire room quietened down and began to listen to Professor Dumbledore. "Well my dear marauding friends, how right you are…" the whole room looked at him in surprise, including Professor McGonagall. "The truth is the Hogwarts houses have too long not been united. If we could all be in one house it would make things a lot easier. There is a lot of bad blood between the four houses in this room and it goes back generations. It is a shame that we put new students right in to the middle of an age old war that started because of disagreements about how our beautiful school should be run."

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Hogwarts is a superb school and I think my dear friends, the marauders for reminding us of the importance of unity and of having a little fun once in a while." His eyes lit up, "I believe thirty points each to Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin and Mr Pettigrew for this beautiful reminder but alas, sadly our house does have houses and it is my responsibility to Hogwarts to maintain its traditions. And so I must inform you all of who has won this year's house championship cup. It was a very close year with so many excellent students. In fourth place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and sixty points. In third place with three hundred and ninety points, Ravenclaw. In second place with four hundred and eleven points, Slytherin. Which means, Gryffindor win the house cup with four hundred and twenty six points. Well done, Gryffindor!" The banners around the room changed to resemble the Gryffindor colours and the Marauders cast a spell so that the sound of a roaring lion could be heard around the room.

The marauders had won the house cup. People were clasping them on the back, thanking them for their prank that had somehow got them the ninety four points they needed to win plus some. The feast was incredible. The boys had stuffed their faces with all the different foods that were scattered across the table. "I'm going to miss Hogwarts cooking," James commented as they made their way back to the common room.

"Whatever! Your house elves are just as good," Alice laughed. James' breath caught as he thought of Mippy. She wouldn't be there when he got home. "I'm sorry James. I didn't think."

"No worries, Alice. Life goes on!" James faked a smile.

* * *

><p>The next day the marauders ran around their room checking that they hadn't left anything. Before they knew it their trunks were packed and they were making their way down to the entrance hall. "So you'll all come and visit, right?" James asked his three best friends.<p>

"Yeah of course," Peter squeaked.

Remus nodded excitedly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sirius winked.

The boys jumped into one of the boats that would take them across the lake to Hogsmeade train station, "Come on yer first years." They could hear Hagrid call. The four marauders sat in a boat together. Frank and Alice got into a boat with a couple of Hufflepuffs whilst the four other Gryffindor girls got into a boat together.

They quickly made their way across the lake in their magically boats. James and the marauders said a quick goodbye to Hagrid, hugging the large man before making their way towards the train. They found their trunks already on the train in a compartment that had a golden sign that read "The Marauders". Inside there was a note from Professor Dumbledore;

_Dear Marauders,_

_Just a little gift to say thank you for everything you have done for our school this year. You may have done it in secret but I know what you have done and what you have risked. Thank you. Enjoy yourselves but don't get too sick._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

The marauders quickly looked around the compartment. It was full of all sorts of treats. It didn't look like they'd be needing the trolley witch's services for this journey. Eventually the girls and Frank joined the marauders and helped them eat the treats. The nine friends sat and laughed together. The only one that was missing was one Lily Evans. She was sat at the other end of the train in a compartment with Snape. Her friends missed her and even James felt that something was missing.

Lily on the other hand, was planning all the great things she and Severus were going to do together over the summer. When the train pulled into Kings Cross, Lily grabbed her trunk and owl and made to leave the train.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as his parents searched for their parents on the platform floor. Mr and Mrs Potter were stood to one side talking to a very friendly couple who they had never met before. It just so happened to be Mr and Mrs Evans. "Mum! Dad!" James shouted as he bundled up to them, suddenly full of excitement.<p>

"James!" Dorea pulled her son into a big hug, "I've missed you James."

"Jimmy," Charlus messed up James' hair before hugging him tightly.

"This is our son, James." Dorea began telling her new friend. "James, I think you know Mrs Evans daughter."

"Oh you mean Lily. Yeah she's in my house." James nodded.

Mrs Evans smiled. Lily made her way over to her parents just in time to see them waving goodbye to James and his parents. "Why were you talking to them?" She asked.

"We just met them. They are so lovely. We were just stood next to them waiting for the train to arrive and we started talking." Mrs Evans answered her daughter.

"That boy of theirs James, he seems a very good lad." Mr Evans commented.

"As if!" Lily laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it... First year is finished... Second year awaits...<strong>

**Not sure when I'll start their second year maybe tomorrow...**

**Some previews...**

**Someone is going to have a baby - but don't worry its not one of the Hogwarts students.**

**We'll have some summer fun...**

**Lily and Snape friendship times...**

**Harry back in his own world...**

**How long will Sirius last before he ends up at the Potters?**

**I'll let you know as soon as the sequel is up. :) xxxxxx Thank you for sticking it out until the end xxxxxx**

**I really hope you enjoy their next year too. xxxxxxxxx**


	54. Authors Note

******The Sequel is up!**

**The Snitch of Secrets 2**

**Please read it and love it as much as you have this story!**

**Thank you so much for having read all of this story and for all your amazing reviews.**

**You guys are awesome!**


End file.
